La Historia de una Geisha
by Sakura-Star
Summary: Ella era una de las más hermosas Geishas de todo Japón, pero ella tenía dueño. Una serie de sucesos le harán cambiar de amo, y éste le enseñará la diferencia entre el amor y la posesión. Pero claro, no todo es color rosa. .:SasuSaku:.
1. La vida de Geisha

**Hooolla****!!!! Ya ****se**** que pensaran algo como "y esta que hace haciendo otro ****fic**** en vez de seguir con el otro" pero es que este ****fic**** fue como un chispazo de creatividad que tuve durante mi exposición de china**** No pude evitarlo y aquí esta **

**Tenía que hacerlo****Mi mente me decía tantas ideas, ya está casi todo el tema, lo que tengo es q extenderlo y pasarlo a un ****fic**

**Bueno aquí ****vaa**

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Geisha **

(En este fanfic hablamos de la era del antigua Japón cuando se usaban kimonos y todas esas cosas, más o menos un poco antes que la era de Rurouni Kenshin, para los que conocen la serie)

Era una tarde oscura, debido a las nubes de lluvia que se posaba sobre ellos. O bueno eso era lo que observaba una pequeña niña de unos 7 años, de ojos verdes y cabello rosa, una niña con aspecto angelical, que se encontraba sentada, con la espalda apoyada en un pilar, y sus rodillas flexionadas contra su pecho, y sus brazos sobre éstas. Ella veía fijamente ese lugar que, aunque fuera a llover en poco tiempo le traía hermosos recuerdos, recuerdos de sus seres importantes, pero ya nada de eso podría volver a vivirlo.

¡Rayos!... porque ella?!, por qué tenía que ser ella?! Ella no quería irse de allí, no es que disfrutaba mucho en la "escuela de Geishas" pero ese era su hogar ya que no tenía ni Madre ni Padre, pero todo eso ya no importaba porque ella…..

Acababa de ser comprada…..

Su nuevo "dueño" era llamado Takamoto Sasaki, aunque según lo que le habían contado las demás chicas, ella iba a ser una regalo para su hijo, ya que la madre de éste murió y el padre quería que el hijo fuera atendido correctamente por alguien del sexo opuesto, y que mejor que acudir a la más famosa escuela de Geishas en todo Japón….

Según y que el joven tenía 9 años, es decir 2 más que ella…

Pero ahora nada podía hacer solo, ir y hacer lo que debía….

De pronto algo interrumpió sus pensamientos, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una de las que servían allí…

-Ya es hora de que se marche….-dijo en un tono de voz tranquilo suave¡Claro! No era ella la que iba a ser comprada y llevada lejos de aquí por el resto de su vida!!!...pero como toda Geisha no podía contradecir la voluntad de su amo.. ni mucho menos quejarse…..

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

9 años después……..

Se encontraba en una casa un poco apartada de todo, ya que era una casa muy grande, por lo que necesitaba mucho terreno, las personas que la habían comprado eran muy adineradas (eso ya lo sabía de antemano, ya que como aún era virgen, hermosa y educada, su precio era muy alto, y encima de todo eso que la compraran y no la alquilaran, ya dejaba bastante que decir..)

Ella no hablaba al menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, ella servía a su señor, el hijo de Takamoto Sasaki, Ryu Sasaki(Era una estatura normal, pero más alto que Sakura, de cabello gris alborotado, que lo único que hacía es darle una apariencia más sexy de la que ya tenía, y sus ojos eran ámbares con unos destellos en anaranjado alrededor de la pupila, su cuerpo era bien proporcionado debido a que practicaba mucho con la espada). Era una persona callada y reservada, inteligente y audaz, pero sin duda cuándo lo hacías enfadar era de lo peor, y por supuesto las personas a las que él puede mandar, que desobedecían sus órdenes les iban muy mal. Era un mujeriego, de eso no había duda, pero gracias a que él consideraba a Sakura joven aún no la había tocado, pero ella sabía que pronto eso iba a cambiar. Lo presentía, sentía que en unos días eso iba a, desafortunadamente, cambiar, y tenía que admitirlo, tenía miedo… Miedo

-Sakura- llamó el joven Ryu que ya contaba con 18 años[Sakura 17 con voz firme- ven aquí y sírveme un poco de té.

-Sí, joven Ryu-y dicho esto colocó las tazas, sirvió el té, exactamente como a él le gustaba, y le ofreció la taza- aquí tiene- dijo con su dulce voz, aunque ya más madura, pero seguí teniendo ese toque de ángel que llamó la atención del joven Ryu años atrás.

-Ese kimono te sienta de maravilla- dijo mientras la veía de arriba abajo sin ningún disimulo. Y bueno era verdad, el kimono era rojo, con muchos detalles en dorado, era precioso. Él se lo había comprado para que lo vistiera mientras estaba con él, quería verla así de hermosa sólo para él, nadie más, por eso le compraba esos kimonos bellos y un tanto atrevidos, que quedaban perfectos con el esbelto pero bien proporcionado cuerpo de la chica.

-Gracias joven Ryu- dijo sin expresión en su voz, cosa a lo que el chico suspiró.

-**Aunque con o sin eso kimonos, es preciosa**- pensó pervertida mente el chico, también analizando que pronto sería "suya" en todo el sentido de la palabra. Él sabía que lo consideraba un mujeriego, pero poco le importaba. Esa reputación comenzó cuando sus hormonas comenzaron a trabajar en su cuerpo, y sabiendo que era mejor esperar a que Sakura estuviera "lista" en todo sentido, saciaba sus necesidades con otras mujeres. -**Cómo dicen el postre es siempre lo más delicioso, por eso se come al último, para que quede el sabor en tu boca**Ojo, esto lo acabo de inventar!, se me ocurrió asi por asi, no piensen que es un refrán ni nada por el estilo n.n. lo siento u.u la influencia de mis compañeros de salón no es buena. Volvamos a la historia) – pensó el joven, a lo que terminó su té, se paró siendo seguido por Sakura.

-Sakura, prepárame un baño por favor-dijo el joven a lo que entraba en su habitación y acomodaba unas cosas.

-Si- dijo haciendo una reverencia- enseguida joven- pero antes de que ella pudiera irse Ryu le agarró por el brazo y la abrazó por la cintura, ella viéndose incapaz de poder hacer nada, dejó su expresión neutra, esperando cualquier cosa. Luego la mano que tenía en el brazo la subió hasta su nuca y la besó. No era su primer beso, él ya lo había hecho antes, pero ella no podía hacer nada.

El beso se volvió cada vez más intenso, y el joven comenzaba a perder el uso de la razón, y Sakura asustaba, se separo un poco de él como devolviéndolo a la realidad.

-Lo siento Sakura- dijo mientras sonreía victoriosa y pervertida mente- pronto, no te impacientes- y dicho esto la soltó y se fue a donde se encontraba minutos antes. Sakura incapaz de hacer nada se retiró de allí, con una tristeza y una frustración inmensa. Y así se dirigió a preparar las grandes aguas termales que poseía esa casa.

Ya cuando todo estaba listo, Sakura fue en busca de su señor, y como siempre, él estaba esperándola sentado en una silla con solamente una toalla alrededor de su cintura que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, él al verla entrar se puso de pie y sacó otra toalla más grande y se la dio a Sakura, ésta comprendiendo el mensaje, se adentró en el baño, ante la mirada de desaprobación del joven, y salió con la toalla enrollada en su cuerpo.

Al llegar a las agua termales él se adentró, y se sentó en una orillita que dejaba que de sus brazos hasta arriba quedaran fuera del agua, y éstos estaban uno a cada lado apoyados en el borde. Luego de esto Sakura se acercó, se aplicó un aceite en las manos y empezó a masajear lo que quedaba fuera de la espalda del joven, éste solo se relajaba.

Ya cuando terminó el masaje, el joven con un gesto le indicó que entrara, ella sin más opción entro allí, y él la jalo y la colocó bajo uno de sus brazos, y con ésa mano soltó el broche que sujetaba su cabello, haciendo que éste callera elegantemente por sus hombros y espalda.

-Preciosa- dijo sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, ella ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de comportamiento así que ni se inmutó.

-Sakura- dijo después de un silencio, captando toda la atención de la chica- Hoy tengo ganas de que duermas en mi habitación, ok?- dijo, pero en su voz se notó una orden, eso significaba, "ni pienses contradecirme"

-Sí, joven Ryu- dijo mientras se levantaba despacio, el chico al notar esto la detuvo, a lo que ella lo miró confundida, pero al ver sus ojos, se dio cuenta de todo.

Él la jaló un poco para que ella entendiera, eso significaba todavía no.

-Siéntate aquí- dijo abriendo sus piernas y haciendo un espacio entre ellas, ella solo obedeció, sabiendo las intenciones de su amo. Se sentó entre ellas, y el hombre inmediatamente la atrapó entre sus fuertes brazos, lo que causo un escalofrío en el cuerpo de Sakura. El joven lo notó y por eso susurró algo en su oído.

-Relájate….- dijo con la voz ronca, pero muy suave el tono que empleo. Y dicho esto empezó a dar pequeños besos por todo su cuello, su espalda y sus hombros. Mientras que con sus manos masajeaba los senos de la muchacha. La cual, aparte de sentir placer, se sentía usada, como una muñeca. El joven siguió con su tarea solo que esta vez mordía con delicadeza, como si Sakura se fuera a romper. Pero después de un rato paro. Porque sabía que si no lo hacía le haría el amor allí mismo, y eso no es exactamente lo que quería. El quería primero prepararla, dejándola con deseos de más. Luego en el momento preciso la tomaría.

Así se levantó con ella aún abrazada y la volteó, que dando ella de frente. Le tomó el mentón con una mano y la otra se dirigió a su nuca. Y la besó, pero este beso era lento pero a la misma vez fuerte, y ya cuando les faltaba aire se separó y la abrazó posesivamente.

-Mia…- dijo con la voz aún ronca. Lo que hizo que Sakura se sintiera peor todavía, y no pudo contener una lágrima que salió de su ojo izquierdo, pero se perdió al llegar al comienzo del cuello, por lo tanto el joven no lo notó.

Luego de que llegaran al cuarto, el joven al igual que Sakura se colocaron sus respectivas yukatas de dormir, y el joven se colocó en el lado derecho viendo hacia el izquierdo y Sakura al revés, osea izquierdo viendo al derecho, porque así la hacía el dormir. Y como automáticamente posó una mano en su cintura y la atrajo hasta sí. Y así durmieron. Así pasó el día, de la vida de Sakura Haruno, pero lo que ella no sabía es que todo eso iba a cambiar tarde o temprano.

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

A la mañana siguiente como todos los días Sakura se levantó antes de que el Sol saliera, fue al baño y eso, se vistió con un kimono blanco con el obi morado y tenía pequeños detalles de éste mismo color por las mangas y al final del kimono.

Y se dirigió a la cocina, donde preparó el desayuno para ambos y lo llevó a la sala del comedor. Luego fue a buscar a su señor, a quien extrañamente encontró de pie, ya vestido, y esperándola en el marco de la puerta.

-Buenos días Flor de Cerezo- dijo mientras la "saludaba" con un beso en los labios y agarraba de su mano para dirigirse directo al comedor a desayunar. Al llegar allí se sentaron uno al lado del otro, y comieron en paz, ya casi terminando la comida el joven habló.

-Sakura- dijo y ella guió su mirada a él- hoy vendrán unas visitas, así que necesito que te pongas más hermosa, _de lo normal si es posible_- y eso último lo dijo con un tono un tanto pervertido y posesivo que no le agradó nada a Sakura¿pero qué se podía hacer? Él siempre que tenían visitas la mandaba a vestir como si fueran a celebrar algo, pero a la misma vez el kimono era un poco _atrevido_, porque a él le gustaba lucirla, a _ella,_ quería que lo demás vieran que él tiene a la mujer más hermosa a sus completos servicios.

Sakura solo asistió, pero luego de un suspiro agregó- ¿el rosa o el blanco joven?- preguntó mientras se ponía de pie, esperando una respuesta, pero ella ya sabía que iba a darle uno nuevo…..

Él se levantó-sígueme- Sakura suspiró, eso significaba _tengo uno nuevo para ti que te hará ver más hermosa a los ojos de todo, claro sin dejar la sensualidad_,

-**bah! Boberías****.-** pensaba Sakura.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto del joven, encima de la cama de éste había un kimono, que a simple vista se veía que era hermoso y caro. Era de seda, de un color que está entre el negro claro y el gris oscuro, un color raro, pero eso lo hacía más hermoso todavía, y tenía flores de 5 pétalos de Cerezo (Sakuras) por todo el kimono que estaban conectadas por ramas finas y sencillas pero elegantes, todos estos detalles en blanco, y el Obi de color blanco también.

-Éste es el que llevaras puesto Sakura- dijo al llegar al lado de la cama, agarró el kimono, y lo extendió encima de ella como para probar- Perfecto, hace que tus colores de ojo y pelo resalten mucho, y se vean aun más exóticos- dijo dándole el kimono para que se vistiera.

Acto que fue acatado por la pelirrosa. Se dirigió al baño y se lo colocó; ciertamente era muy bello, pero con tal, a ella sólo le importaba hacer quedar bien a su amo, o si ella iba a quedar mal.

Cuando salió al joven por poco no se le cae la baba¡Wow! Esa mujer era preciosa! Y ese kimono, como había dicho antes resaltaba mucho su color de pelo y ojos-Sakura quiero que esta vez te pongas algo mío- y eso en el idioma que conocía ella significaba _que todos sepan que eres solo mía._

El joven se acercó a un mueble, abrió un cajón y sacó una pequeña envoltura, la abrió y de allí sacó un collar verde esmeralda, como sus ojos, que traía las insignias de **SS.**

**-¡¿Qué?! No puedo creerlo**** Si lo tenía allí significa que ya tenía todo esto planeado****kuuso****!-** dijo obviamente indignada, eso significaba que el siempre la presentaría de su propiedad y ningún hombre se le podía acercar más de lo debido. Con esto me refiero, ni una charla larga, ni un beso en la mejilla, nada…

-Sakura- dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos-en ésta reunión van a venir personas con las cuales voy a negociar, y éstas son personas más o menos de nuestra edad, por eso NO quiero que te acerques más de lo debido de acuerdo?- dijo autoritariamente, haciéndole entender que no podía tener preferencias más que con él.

Ella solo asistió- Sí joven Ryu, inmediatamente preparare todo- y así salió de allí para preparar todo para la noche.

* * *

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Y así llegó la noche, y los invitado fueron llegando poco a poco. Sakura por lo que pudo ver había un chico de cabello castaño junto a una chica de cabello negro y corto, según oyó los Hyuuga. Al lado de éstos se encontraban una mujer mayor, junto a otro hombre de pelo blanco y uno de pelo gris con mitad de cara tapada, los negociadores. Luego se veía a un chico pelirrojo, junto a una mujer de pelo amarillo y otro castaño, los Sabaku. Y bueno otros que no se veían para nada importates

Al parecer faltaban 2 miembros de la junta, y ya se estaban retrasando cuándo de pronto la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un pelinegro con el mismo color de ojos, serio, sin expresión, y por lo que podía notar no hablaba mucho ya que se fue a sentar a la esquina inmediatamente, pero Kami! Dejó la puerta abierta!

Entonces Sakura se levantó y en lo que iba a cerrar la puerta le "cayó" encima algo o _alguien_. Cuando pudo ver era un chico, no más de 18, ojos azules y cabello rubio…

-Lo siento!! Lo siento!- decía mientras se levantaba y le extendía una mano a Sakura para que se levantara, acto que ella aceptó.

**-Por ****Kami****! Que cálida es su mano… y su sonrisa es sincera, sin duda una persona con corazón de oro-** pensó la chica mientras le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa. Acto que no le gustó nada a Ryu.

-Ejem!- carraspeó llamando la atención de todos- bueno creo q es mejor que comencemos,…. Sakura- dijo llamando la atención de ésta

-Si?, joven ryu- preguntó de lo más inocente.

-¿Por qué no nos traes un poco de té?- dijo, para sacarla de alrededor de ese rubio.

-Sí, joven Ryu- y acto seguido se fue a buscar algo de té.

El resto de la velada fue normal, todos intercambiaban palabras a excepción del pelinegro, que solo de vez en cuando decía uno que otro monosílabo.

Pero hay algo que le llamó la atención a Sakura, a media reunión el joven pelinegro salió discretamente, asombrosamente, sin que nadie se percatara de ello a excepción de ella.

Ella luego de un rato, ya aburrida, pidió permiso a su amo y salió a tomar un poco de aire. Salió al jardín más grande de esa casa, donde se había mucha vegetación, unos caminitos de piedras, un puente con un pequeño riachuelo pasándole por debajo y unos que otro árbol. Pero sin duda era hermoso, ese lugar irradiaba una tranquilidad asombrosa.

-Huuu…- soltó todo el aire que había retenido y se dirigió a un árbol del cual recostó su espalda ya sentada en el suelo. Pero hubo algo que le llamó la atención. Unos ojos negros a veían fijamente, era como si supiera todos sus secretos pero a la vez no le importara saberlos, indiferencia es lo que erradicaba esa mirada.

-Su-sucede algo joven..?- preguntó tratando de acordarse del apellido del chico.

-Uchiha- dijo si más, indiferente, altanero, orgulloso, así era su voz.

-Se le ofrece algo joven Uchiha- dijo levantándose y recobrando la compostura.

-Hmp!- dijo, hizo una sonrisa que Sakura interpreto como _soy el mejor no me importas_ y se fue de regreso a la sala y luego de unos minutos Sakura imitó éste acto llegando y sentándose al lado de su dueño. Y luego veía como las chicas allí presentes que eran 2 o 3? OH! No había notado a una rubia que estaba junto a alguien con aspecto aburrido. Bueno no era el punto.

Solo veían como ellas opinaban y reían, lo que le dio curiosidad. En la escuela de geishas no se permitiría algo así.

-Disculpe joven Ryu- dijo llamando la atención del joven que volteó su mirada hacia ella al igual que todos, pero ella solo se interesó que el joven Ryu la viera-yo creo que es hora del acto no? – dijo, el joven asistió pero cuando se iba a levantar, fue detenida por el joven que la hizo agacharse y depositó un beso "hambriento" en sus labios, como para que supieran que era suya, y que no se atrevieran a tocarla ni a verla, ya que había escuchado comentarios acerca de lo hermosa que era, y que pagarían por ella todo el dinero que valga, y cosas así.

Al terminar el beso, Sakura se levantó tomó sus abanicos, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver quién tocaría la melodía…

El joven Uchiha…….

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**¿Y¿Qué tal?**

**Espero y aspiro que les haya gustado**

**Me costó mucho hacerlo ya que quería que quedara larguito pero mis dedos ya están entumecidos****no**** puedo mas.!!**

**Solo les pido que por favor me dejen su opinión**

**Quiero saber que piensan para continuarlo o no**

**Sólo depende de que ****apreten**** "****Go****" y dejen su opinión ****n.n**

**Byee****!! Nos vemos**


	2. Huida, Nuevos amigos y Nuevo hogar

**Bueno ya que veo que les gustó la historia, cosa que me alegra inmensamente ****n.n**

**Aquí está el capi. 2**

**Por cierto ****Sakura**** no lleva el maquillaje caracterí****s****tico de las Geishas ya que su "amo" dice que luce más her****mosa sin él (ella lo aclarara má****s adelante)**

**Bueno aquí ****vaa**

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Y así Sasuke comenzó a tocar el instrumento en una melodía suave pero se notaba que era un poco triste. Sakura ya conocía esa melodía, la había oído de una mujer que la cantaba en su antiguo pueblo. Así que agarró sus abanicos con fuerza y caminó al centro del sitió, ya que todo estaban sentado en círculo.

Y con una delicadeza digna de una flor comenzó a mover sus abanicos con elegancia, gracia, estilo y sobre todo muy metida en su papel, mientras que una voz angelical resonó por todo el sitio llamando la atención de todos, incluyendo la del Uchiha, quien la miraba atentamente sin dejar de tocar.

_Show me the way_

_Take me to Love_

_Thinks only heard now I want to feel_

_My soul caressed by silken breeze_

_Whisper secrets to listening trees_

_Show me that world_

_Take me to love_

_Show me the way_

_Take me to love_

_Come out, blue moon_

_I need a friend soon_

_To share what I fell, it´s so rare_

_Shine down on me so I can see_

_The silver street that leads me to the place I want to be_

_Show me the way_

_Take me to love_

_Thinks only heard now I __wanna__ see_

_Sun sets with glowing flowers_

_Nights live with story show_

_Show them that world_

_Take me to love_

_Show me the way_

_Take me to love_

Y fue allí cuándo terminó colocando sus abanicos uno adelante a un lado y el otro atrás en sentido contrario.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, asombrados por esa mujer, era hermosa, su voz era tan suave que se podían sentir en sus pieles la delicadeza, y sus movimientos era agraciado, delicados pero un tanto sensuales, perfecta.

Todos, después de salir del asombro, aplaudieron admirados.

Cosa que hizo que Sakura se sonrojara un poco; ella nunca había recibito tanta atención de las personas; si no es que fuera por lo exterior, pero nunca se había sentido así, apreciada…..

Inmediatamente guardó sus abanicos, hizo una reverencia y se devolvió al lado de su amo, el cual tenía una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro al ver a todas esas personas admirando lo que era suyo (¬¬)

Sakura, al voltear a ver a todos los que allí se encontraban, ya hablando entre sí.

Inspeccionó cada parte del sitio hasta que llegó a una esquina, la esquina donde estaba apoyado el Uchiha, el cual tenía su mirada fija en ella, y aún cuándo Sakura lo miró, él no apartó la mirada.

Sakura se sentía desnuda ante esa mirada. Lo que provocó que enrojeciera y bajó rápidamente la mirada al suelo. Acto que fue notado por Ryu, y al dirigir su mirada a donde la tenía la chica anteriormente, descubrió que el Uchiha la estaba mirando descaradamente, como si sólo ella estuviera en la habitación.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que él lo miraba, cosa que lo hizo enfurecer, Sakura era de él, y nadie iba a cambiar eso. Así que en un impulso posesivo la agarró por la cintura y la acercó lo más que pudo a él. A Sakura le extraño esto así que dirigió su mirada hacia Ryu, grave error……

Ryu inmediatamente posó una mano en su mentón y lo jaló con fuerza, atrayéndola hacia él, y unió sus labios con los de ella.

E inmediatamente dirigió su mirada al Uchiha quien los veía a los dos con repugnancia, molesto, y orgulloso. Así que cerró sus ojos y se cruzó de brazos e intentó, inútilmente pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la pelirrosa.

Ryu se dio cuenta del intento fallido del Uchiha y se separó lentamente de ella, como provocándolo.

Y Sakura lo miró desconcertada, ajena a la mirada que Ryu le dirigía al Uchiha, la cual no entendía.

Luego de un rato, las personas se fueron yendo poco a poco, hasta que no quedó nadie. Los últimos en marcharse fueron el Uzumaki y el Uchiha, el primero decía cosas como que "_Sakura__-chan no se __que__ cosa, o tenemos que volver a encontrarnos o cosas así, claro hablaba y hablaba sin parar"_ a lo que Sakura solo pudo sonreír y negarse lo más educada que pudo diciendo que ella no podía estar con otro hombre que no fuera su amo, al menos que éste se lo permitiera y, claro él tenía que estar allí. El Uchiha solo la miró y le hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de despedida, mientras que el otro chico seguía hablando mientras se despedía, y así esos dos desaparecieron de allí, pero no sabía porque pero sentía que los volvería a ver. Y con una sonrisa se dirigió al interior de la casa.

Al llegar al cuarto de su amo, lo encontró sentado en una silla, con expresión molesta, y esa expresión aumentó al verla entrar con una sonrisa, cosa que hizo que la sonrisa se desvaneciera.

-S-Sucede algo joven Ryu?- preguntó temerosa, a lo que él con el dedo le indicó que se acercara, orden que ella cumplió.

Cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca de él, este se levantó y se colocó muy cerca de ella, a lo que ella tragó fuerte. Acto seguido él la agarró por la cintura y acercó su boca a su oído y con una voz amenazante dijo- No quiero que te acerques más a esos chicos entendido- a lo que Sakura presa del miedo asistió, triste y despacio, y el agregó- no lo olvides Sakura, tú eres mía- y seguidamente la besó intensamente y luego cuando les faltaba el aire se separó de ella y salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Después de eso Sakura se arrodilló en el piso ya que sus piernas parecían gelatina, y sin poder evitarlo lloró. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así. Lo siguiente que hizo fue ir al baño, cambiarse y acostarse, e inmediatamente presa del cansancio y las lágrimas antes derramadas calló en un profundo sueño.

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

A la mañana siguiente Sakura despertó, y se sorprendió al ver que eran como las 6, y es que ella estaba acostumbrada a levantarse a las 5, para preparar todo, supuso que fue por el cansancio y por las lágrimas.

Pero más fue su sorpresa al ver el lado contrario de la cama de donde ella estaba, y ver las sábanas deshechas, pero no había nadie en ellas.

-**Qué extraño, el amo ****Ryu**** siempre se despierta como a las 6-**y omitiendo esta duda se levantó de la cama, se dirigió al lavado, y luego salió bañada, aseada y vestida.

En l que salió del cuarto se extraño de no ver a los samuráis de siempre cuidando ciertas áreas de la casa, así que se dirigió a la sala principal, y allí encontró al joven Ryu. Los demás soldados poco a poco regresaron a sus puestos.

-Buenos días, joven Ryu- dijo Sakura al entrar a la sala, captando la atención del joven quien volteó su mirada hacia ella con expresión tensa, esta sudando, a lo que Sakura tomó una toala de un mueble que se encontraba allí, se acerco al chico y le limió el sudor, e inmediatamente preguntó-sucede algo joven?- era de preocuparse verlo así.

-Sakura- dijo después de un rato de silencio- nos tenemos que ir a kyoto- dijo así de un solo tiro.

A Sakura esto le extraño enormemente, pero eso preguntó- Disculpe joven, pero puedo saber la razón?- dijo lo más educada que pudo.

Seguidamente él le extendió una carta, ella la ojeó buscando una autor o algo por el estilo pero nada, la carta era anónima. Y seguidamente la empezó a leer.

"_Ryu__Sasaki__, lo esperamos el viernes en la noche a las afueras de su casa, espero, si aprecia su vida, esté dispuesto a entregarnos todo lo que le pidamos sin __protesta, espero sus cosas más valiosas entre ella queremos a la Flor de Cerezo, y si se resiste nos veremos en la necesidad de matarlo._

_No intente escapar, lo tenemos bien vigilado."_

_Lo esperamos._

Esto dejó a Sakura pasmada. La querían también a ella?!!. Ya que ese era el nombre que se le daba entre las Geishas, debido al significado de su nombre.

-P-pero j-joven Ryu- trató de decir pero fue incapaz de continuar porque el joven se puso de pie, y la trajo a ella junto con él.

-Escúchame bien Sakura, jamás, entiende, jamás dejaré que otro hombre te tenga, eres y fuiste hecha solo para mí- dijo en un tono demasiado posesivo, tanto que incluso aterró a Sakura más que la propia carta. A lo que la chica solo asistió.

-Prepara tus cosas, partiremos esta noche- dijo y luego salió de allí, a arreglar unas cosas, supuso Sakura.

Luego de salir del estado de shock, se dirigió a su cuarto y tomó sus cosas, y la metió en un bolso, gracias a que no tenía tantas cosas, el bolso no pesaba mucho.

Ya como eso de las 9 el joven llegó hasta su cuarto, abriendo la puerta rápidamente.

-Vámonos, Sakura- dijo pero antes de darse la vuelta le dijo- Por cierto si alguien pregunta nuestros nombres tú te llamaras Hitomi Hanako y yo Takeshi Hanako, tu esposo, entendido?- dijo autoritariamente

-Si joven- afirmó Sakura entendiendo que debían ocultar sus identidades.

Seguidamente salieron de la casa por la puerta trasera, estaban vestidos con ropa normal, nada relevante, ni que llamara la atención, entraron en una carreta y así emprendieron su viaje.

Pero unos hombres encapuchados los interceptaron, antes de poder siquiera salir del lugar, parecían de esos ladrones normales, hicieron parar la carreta, y Sakura presa del miedo se apretó contra el brazo de Ryu, a lo que éste le pasó una mano por la cintura, protegiéndola.

Los bandidos no se habían percatado de que ellos se encontraban allí, así que sólo se dedicaron a quitarle las pertenencias al joven que conducía la carreta llena de paja. Pero desafortunadamente, un lobo, que supusieron era la mascota de ellos los olfateó y empezó a ladrar, delatándolos.

Ryu en un acto heroico le dijo a Sakura que se quedara allí que el vería que hacer.

Pero cuando bajó de la carreta se escucharon voces, ruidos, ladridos, gritos, y al final se escucharon cómo las espadas chocaban, el sonido de metal contra metal.

Esto aterró a Sakura, por lo cual no pudo siquiera moverse de donde estaba, hasta que todo quedó en silencio. Unos minutos después se asomó un poco, y se sorprendió al ver a los bandidos en el suelo todos heridos, quizás muertos.

Buscó con la mirada a Ryu, y lo encontró apoyado en un árbol, jadeante y con la respiración cortada, todo ensangrentado.

Rápidamente se acercó a él, pero se dio cuenta que aún quedaba un hombre de pie. Y no se hubiera percatado de esto de no ser, porque Ryu gritó.

-Sakua!!-gritó y rápidamente llegó a donde ella se encontraba y la protegió con su espada, acto que dejó sin habla a la chica-Lárgate! Vete!! Corre!!! Salvate Sakuraa!. Gritó frenéticamente, pero la chica sólo se quedó inmpovil, allpi como plantada.

Y la batalla entre esos dos comenzó, Ryu estaba en total desventaja, ya que aquel hombre estaba fresco como una lechuca, mientras que Ryu estaba demasiado cansado. E inevitablemente sucedió. Ryu perdió la batalla, y con ello su vida.

Pero antes de morir, agarró al sujeto y le gritó.

-C-corre! Sakura! Apre..surate!!- dijo intentando retener a aquel hombre, a lo que ella salió del shock, y empezó a correr, cómo nunca había corrido, no sabía hacia donde pero sólo sabía que tenía que correr. El sonido de un cuerpo cayendo al piso la hizo voltear la vista por un instante, y vio que era Ryu, muerto….

La chica comenzó a llorar mientras corría cada vez más fuerte, siendo perseguida por aquel hombre.

Corrió y corrió, hasta que su sandalia se rompió, cosa que causó que ella callera al suelo, dolida. Pero cuando volteó la mirada lo único que pudo ver fue a ese hombre acercándose a ella, y cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el filo de la espada.

El cual no llegó.

A cambio de eso se escuchó el filo de una espada chocando con otra, curiosa abrió los ojos, y vio al hombre que la había estado persiguiendo, siendo derrotado por otro hombre.

No llegó a ver quién era, puesto que el cansancio, las lágrimas y el temor, no le dejaron fuerzas para nada y se desmayó.

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Lentamente abrió sus ojos, se sentía cansada y dolida de tanto correr, pero rápidamente recordó todo lo que había pasado y se sentó bruscamente provocando que un dolor de cabeza punzante le llegara.

-Auch! – Se quejó una vez sentada, y miró con detenimiento a su alrededor, una habitación amplia, pero normal, pero de repente unos pasos sonaron, lo que la aterró inmensamente, así que se quedó esperando cualquier cosa.

Ya cuándo la puerta se abrió dejó ver a un hombre, de cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, pero llevaba una sonrisa en su rostro, esa sonrisa era suave, chiquita, pero al fin y al cabo una sonrisa.

-Veo que ya despertaste- dijo el chico desconocido, para acercarse un poco a ella a lo que Sakura por inercia retrocedió-no te preocupes, aquí vas a estar a salvo-Y dicho esto le regaló otra sonrisa, y Sakura sin saber porque se sintió aliviada.

-D-disculpe joven- dijo un poco temerosa, más bien avergonzada- dónde m-me encuentro?- preguntó por fin

-Estas en una de las residencia más conocidas de todo Japón, la residencia Konoha(lo siento soy muy mala inventando algún tipo de nombre XD), la conoces?- a lo que la chica solo asistió, había escuchado de esa residencia antes pero no mucho. Pero inmediatamente le vino una duda.

-Fue usted quien me salvo?- preguntó inocentemente

-Pues..- dijo el joven minetras se agachaba a su altura-No- dijo de lo más simple y luego se paró y le extendió una mano- Ven, para que conozcas a todos- y ella aceptó la mano, que con una fuerza digna de un hombre la levantó como una pluma.

Acto seguido, agarrado de la mano de la chica aún, la llevó fuera, pasaron por varios pasillo, hasta que se empezaron a escuchar voces, extrañamente conocidas para Sakura, pero aunque lo intentó no pudo dar con los dueños de éstas.

Al llegar a donde provenían las voces abrió los ojso lo más que pudo al ver a quienes pertenecían las voces.

Allí en el gran patio de esa casa, estaban algunos de los chicos que fueron a la antigua casa donde ella vivía, si estaba todos allí.

El chico rubio hablando sin parar, Uzumaki si mal no recordaba

El chico y la chica de ojos perlados, los Hyuuga, tomando té.

La chica de cabello amarillo que iba en compañía del chico de cara aburrida, sentados viendo que hacían los demás.

El joven pelirrojo, cruzado de brazos apoyado en una pared, pensando algo supuso. La chica y el chico que los acompañaban la de pelo rubio y el castaño hablando, los Sabaku.

La señora mayor, el joven de máscara, y el otro señor de pelo blanco, jugando un juego de damas china o algo así.

Habían otras personas, pero a éstas no las conocía, había un chico con un perro, otro joven que traía un extraño traje verde, tenía las cejas grandes al igual que sus ojos, que estaba hablando con una chica de pelo castaño amarrado en dos moños altos.

El chico rubio al voltear a ver quien se acercaba gritó tan fuerte que todos voltearon hacia donde estaba ella curiosos del grito, aunque no extrañados (n.nU)

-Sakuraaaa-chhhhhaaaannn!!!- gritó frenético mientras se acercaba y le daba un abrazo, lo que Sakura no entendió¿por qué le abrazaba?

-Disculpe joven Uzumaki, sucede algo?. Preguntó extrañada a lo que el chico se separó con una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

-Qué bueno que ya estés bien!!. Anoche estaban muy pero muy cansada supuse ya que cu…-dijo pero no pudo terminar porque Sakura lo interrumpió

-Usted me salvó?- preguntó esperanzada a que fuera él y no un extraño

A lo que el chico volvió a negar con la cabeza, y luego agregó- Fue el teme- dijo con cara de "molesto"-Si hubiera sido yo, igual estuvieras a salvo a si….- y no pudo terminar ya que Sakura nuevamente lo interrumpió

-T-teme?- preguntó confundida- Quien?- preguntó notablemente curiosa.

A lo que Naruto ladeó la cabeza hacia atrás, por donde se encontraba un chico de cabello negro, de brazos cruzados apoyado en un árbol. Era el joven Uchiha! Entonces él la había salvado?..

Se separó de Naruto, y se acercó al joven, a lo que todos la miraron preocupados pero ella ignoró esto; ya cuando llegó a donde se encontraba el joven hizo una reverencia de lo más educada

-Joven Uchiha, muchas gracias por haberse tomado la molestia de salvarme, le debo mi vida- dijo para luego enderezarse y agregar. Si hay algo que pueda hacer por usted, por favor hágamelo saber-y dicho esto el joven abrió sus profundos ojso negros, y nuevamente Sakura tuvo la sensación de estar completamente desnuda, como si todo lo que ella supiera, estuviera escrito por toda su cara delatándola.

-Hmp!- fue todo lo que dijo el joven después de un rato y se retiró de allí a otr parte de la gran casa.

Sakura extrañada volteó hacia el joven Uzumaki, que veía con el ceño fruncido al Uchiha, cosa que la extraño.

-Él siempre es así?- preguntó educadamente a Naruto, el cual pareció no haber escuchado eso y agregó

-Él siempre tan engreído- y se cruzó de brazos- Y Sakura-chan que se tomo la molestia de agradecérselo y encima le ofreció algo a cambio de lo más educada- dijo notablemente reprochando

-No se preocupe, joven Uzumaki-a lo que él volteó a verla confundido- después de todo era mi deber agradecer que me haya salvado, no tengo ningún inconveniente que no me haya respondido por eso- dijo y sonrió de lo más dulce, cosa que provocó que al joven se le fuera la furia- no se preocupe tanto- terminó a lo que su sonrisa fue respondida por una del joven

-Por cierto Sakura-chan- dijo después- dime Naruto, no es necesario la formalidad entre nosotros, después de todo, si deseas te puedes quedar aquí- agregó con una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

-E-enserio??- preguntó enormemente feliz- Pero no será una molestia para nadie? Ya me han salvado la vida, eso para mí es suficiente- preguntó un poco desanimada, lo que el joven notó

-No te preocupes Sakura-chan, él siempre es así con todos-dijo sonriendo aún- Y por supuesto que no es molesto para nadie!!!!! Verdad chicos!!??- dijo sonriéndole a todos mientras colocaba sus manos detrás de su nuca.

A lo que ella los miró a todos, y vio como todos asistían felices, lo que la llenó de felicidad, por fin podría tener un lugar al que llamar hogar, donde se sintiera feliz, en casa.

Seguidamente hizo otra reverencia muy educada, ya que en la no era muy buena expresándose, ya que en la escuela de Geishas le enseñaron a ocultarlos, pero presentía que se adaptaría a ese sitio rápidamente.

Dio una rápida mirada por donde se fue el Uchiha, y luego caminó hasta Naruto, el cual le decía insistentemente que les iba a presentar a cada unos.

-Bueno Sakura-chan ya tú conoces a algunos, pero igual te los voy a presentar- dijo mientras se dirigíamos a donde se encontraban los Hyuuga- Sakura-chan ella es Hinata Hyyuga- e inmediatamente la chica hizo una reverencia

-M-mucho gusto en conocerla Sakura-san-dijo la chica, que se veía que era una muy buena persona

-El es Neji Hyuuga, el primo de Hinata-chan- dijo señalando al chico castaño, el cual hizo una reverencia, pero su rostro no cambió.

-Un gusto en conocerlos - e hizo una reverencia también, Sakura.

Luego así les fue presentando a todos, y conoció los nombres de los demás.

La chica rubia que estaba con el chico de cara aburrida era Ino Yamanaka, y el chico Shikamaru Nara.

El chico pelirrojo se llamaba Sabaku no Gaara, y sus hermanos Temari, y el otro castaño Kankuno.

El chico con el perro se llamaba Kiba Inuzuca y su perro Akamaru, los cuales eran muy simpáticos.

El chico de grandes pestañas se llamaba Rock Lee, alguien muy educado y dedicado, y la chica a su lado de moños Tenten. También le presentaron al chico que la sacó de la habitación, al cual olvidó preguntarle su nombre al verlo. Le dijeron que se llamaba Sai. Solo Sai.

Y por último los señores mayores, la rubia se llamaba Tsunade, por lo que le hicieron saber era ella la "líder" de ese lugar, el joven-señor de máscara y pelo plateado se llamaba Kakashi Hatake, y el señor de pelo blanco Jiraya.

Todos fueron muy simpáticos y se veía que se querían mucho entre todos, y eran muy educados. Eso alegró inmensamente a Sakura. Pero ella tenía una cosa rondando por la cabeza.

-Naruto- dijo de pronto haciendo que éste volteara a verla- Y..el joven Uchiha? Que sucede con el?- preguntó un poco cohibida.

-Pues- dijo poniendo una expresión un poco seria- él se llama Sasuke Uchiha, pero no es muy sociable que se diga, pero lo siento mucho Sakura, eso es algo que sólo él te puede contar.- dijo un poco apenado.

A lo que Sakura negó con la cabeza diciendo que no había ningún tipo de inconveniente que ella entendía perfectamente.

Y así siguió todo el día. Todos disfrutaron, hablaron, comieron, de todo.

Pero había algo que a Sakura no le dejaba de dar vueltas en la cabeza y era…..

El Joven Uchiha…..

No sabía por qué razón pero quería saber más de él, presentía que el había sufrido tanto o incluso más que ella. Por eso quería conocerlo, y si le era posible lo ayudaría, después de todo le tenía que devolver el favor.. Porque era por eso que sentía la necesidad de ayudarlo ¿cierto?...

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**¿Y¿Les gustó?**

**A mi ****siiii****n.n**

**Este capi me gustó bastante de verdad**

**Además de que es el más largo que he hecho.**

**No ****se**** si en el ****fic**** de Protegiendo tus sonrisas hubo algún capi así de largo pero bueno no es el punto ****jejeje****n.nU**

**Espero y aspiro que les haya gustado XD**

**Lo púnico que les voy a pedir es que me dejen un ****review****-;**

**Es lo único que les pido, además de que sigan leyendo mi historia claro ****n.n**** si les gusta**

**Necesito saber sus opiniones sobre cómo me está quedando o si hay alguna cosa que estoy haciendo mal… en fin ****n.n**

**Su opinión**

**Gracias a todas estas personas por dejar su ****review****! Me animan mucho a continuar:**

**sakura-kunoichi**

**aidee03**

**Musa 555**

**setsuna17**

**ALenis**

**Kamy****-chan**

**Jesybert**

**Yura**** Tao**

**luceiro17**

**michi****uchiha**

**akemi-kiwamoto**

**Espeerroouuu****Queee**** Lo ****Hayyyan****Disfrutaadoouu**

**Nos vemos en el próximo ****capítulo**** De ****Veraaas**** XD!!**


	3. Un Misterioso Amigo

**Hola**

**Les ruego me di****sculpen pero estos días no he po****dido actualizar esta historia y tengo razones:**

**El fin tuve**** que ir a Caracas para una boda.**

**Estoy enferma, tengo una infección, una amigdalitis y de verdad que me he sentido FATAL, pero como hoy me siento ****mejor los voy a complacer y a mí**** también**

**De verdad discúlpenme**

**Como recompensa les voy a hacer el capi lo más largo que pueda**

**Ooooooooooooooo****oooo****oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Sakura vivía en esa gran casa (para los que me preguntaron, era como una residencia actual, pero con templos antiguos chinos) y la verdad le estaba constando mucho adaptarse, ya que ella estaba acostumbrada a servir, y sobre todo a hablar y tratar con formalidades.

Todo esto que estaba viviendo era nuevo para ella.

-Buenos días, Hinata-san- dijo Sakura al entrar a la cocina y ver a la chica preparando el desayuno, a lo que inmediatamente se puso a ayudarla.

-B-buenos días, Sakura-san- dijo dándole una sonrisa tímida.

Y es que aunque ellas eran muy amigas, aún se hablaban formalmente. Sakura, por sus ya mencionadas costumbres. Y Hinata era muy tímida como para agarrar tanta confianza rápidamente, aunque de vez en cuanto se hablaban de tu a tu.

Ya cuando la comida estuvo lista, Sakura fue hasta el patio para avisarlo.

-La comida esta lista- dijo Sakura al asomarse, y cuándo vio a todos acercarse se apartó para que entraran.

Pero faltaba algo, o alguien.

Si, en efecto, faltaba Sasuke.

Así que sin pensarlo 2 veces fue a buscarlo, aunque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde se podría encontrar el joven, ya que estando allí había cruzado sólo unas cuantas palabritas.

Así que se puso a recorrer la casa, a ver si lo encontraba.

Hasta que llegó a un lugar donde nunca antes había entrado, era como una especie de puerta que llevaba a otro lado de la casa, como apartado, y viendo que era el único lugar en donde podría estar, se acercó.

Pero antes de que pudiera entrar, la puerta se abrió completamente y dejó ver al chico, que tenía una mirada amenazadora, que hizo a Sakura retroceder.

-Que haces aquí?- preguntó mordazmente el chico

-Y-yo sólo lo estaba buscando a usted, p-porque la comida esta lista y…- no pudo continuar porque Sasuke empezó caminar pasándole de largo, y al ver que ella no se movía se volteó.

-Te vas a quedar ahí parada?- preguntó, a lo que la chica se volteó, negó con la cabeza y lo siguió.

Fueron todo el camino en silencio, y es que Sakura estaba curiosa, no quería admitirlo ya que ella pensaba que eso no era propio de una persona como ella, pero tenía curiosidad por saber que había en ese lado de la casa.

Ya cuando llegaron al comedor principal, comieron en paz, y ya después de un breve descanso Naruto junto con los demás salieron, ya que tenían ciertos asuntos que atender, por lo cual ella se quedó al cuidado de la casa.

Y así pasó la tarde, limpiando y arreglando algunas cosas, ya que sentía que les debía demasiado como para quedarse haciendo nada.

Ya cuando terminó de limpiar se iba haciendo como la 1, y se dispuso a cocinar.

Ya al estar en la cocina buscó la olla más grande dispuesta a hacerles arroz con curry.

Ya cuando tenía todo listo se dio cuenta de que le faltaba un ingrediente, y según lo que había oído de Hinata la despensa se encontraba por el lado oeste de la gran casa, así que se encaminó hacia allá.

Al llegar allá se puso a buscarla, y es que se le había olvidado pedir la ubicación exacta, por lo cual estaba medio desubicada.

Se relajó al ver las ventanas que Hinata describió, y se acercó a ellas, según lo que dijo la chica un poco más adelante y allí la encontraría.

Y así fue, al pasar las ventanas vio una puerta que decían claramente "despensa", suspiró aliviada y se encaminó hacia allá.

Al entrar vio de todo allí adentro, y lo que más le sorprendió fue ver todo impecable y ordenado.

Todo estaba en perfecto orden, nada parecido al lugar por donde se encontraba dicha despensa.

Agarró lo que necesitaba y salió de allí.

Pero algo le llamó la atención, una puerta estaba abierta, y por lo que podía ver la puerta no se veía como esas de las que no han abierto en años.

Así que se dirigió allí, y muy cautelosamente abrió la puerta, y por los rayos de Sol que entraban por las ventanas vio una sala enorme, con un futon a un lado, un cuarto de baño, eso sí muchas espadas colocadas en las paredes, pero se veía que las usaban diariamente.

Había una pequeña mesa, una tetera con tazas, en conclusión como si fuera una pequeña casa dentro de la grande.

Se adentró un poco más y pudo ver un retrato, era una familia, había 4 personas, un chico muy parecido a Sasuke, una señora, un señor y un niño, quien por lo parecido, supuso que era Sasuke, sonriendo. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue un instrumento, un Ruan para ser más exactos, era hermoso, tallado en madera fina, con sus detalles muy bien esculpidos, era verdaderamente hermoso.

Se asustó al sentir unos pasos dirigiéndose hacia ella, por lo cual volteó y vio a Sasuke mirándola entre molesto y curioso.

-Que haces aquí?- preguntó con su tono habitual, fío y sin sentimientos.

-L-lo siento Uchiha-san, es que vi la puerta abierta y… lo siento, no volverá a pasar- dijo agachando la cabeza apenada, y haciendo una reverencia.

-No importa-Dijo ya más calmado, y es que había hablado de esa forma pensando que era un extraño pero al verla a ella ahí, no se molestó, no sabía porque, simplemente, no se molestó.

-Por cierto¿Qué le gustaría comer?- preguntó también más relajada, mientras él se sentaba.

Él alzó una ceja, ya que NUNCA le habían preguntado eso, por esa razón a veces tenía que comer algo que el compraba porque la vedad esa tal rubia (Ino) cocinaba cosas que a él no le gustaban.

Luego de pensarlo un momento habló -Arroz con curry- dijo en un tono una tanto de orden, pero es que no podía evitarlo, así era él.

Sakura sonrió y asistió- Es justo lo que estoy haciendo para los demás, así que le prepararé un poco más extra para que usted coma, y se lo traeré aquí- dijo mientras salía de allí para terminar de preparar la comida ya que los demás no tardaban en llegar-Con su permiso- dijo y cerró la puerta después de salir.

Sasuke sólo se quedó pensativo, esa chica si era rara, él no acostumbraba a tener tantas atenciones, pero la verdad no le dio ni tiempo de negarse de nada.

Sakura ya había terminado de hacer toda la comida, cuándo se escuchó las voces de todos, se asomó y los vio a todos entrando, lo saludó y los dirigió a la cocina donde tenía todo puesto.

Luego de servirles a ellos, comió lo más rápido que pudo, ante la mirada extraña y confusa de todos, se levantó, sirvió un poco en una bandeja, puso algo de tomar, el postre y se lo llevó, pero antes de salir por la puerta Naruto habló.

-A dónde vas Sakura-chan?- dijo después de haber terminado de tragar.

-Voy a llevarle de comer a Uchiha-san- dijo con una sonrisa, y seguidamente salió de la habitación, a lo que todos se miraron confundidos y Naruto fue el único que sonrió, no sabía porque pero tenía el presentimiento de que esos dos se llevarían bien.

Y después siguió engullendo la comida (XD)

Sakura se dirigía hasta la parte donde se encontraba Sasuke, y como toda Geisha con principios colocó la comida en el piso a un lado, se arrodilló y abrió la puerta con cuidado.

Pero se sorprendió al ver a Sasuke entrenando ¡y vaya que era maravilloso!, sus movimientos con la espada eran rápidos, precisos y sus pasos orgullosos, firmes.

Se quedó hay mirando sin tomar en cuenta cuanto llevaba, hasta que él se detuvo y giró su vista hacia ella, a lo que ella salió de su mundo de pensamientos.

-L-lo siento, aquí le traje la comida- dijo al momento que la llevaba hasta la mesa y la colocaba allí. Él sólo se sentó hizo un gesto como diciendo "gracias" y empezó a comer.

Ella inmediatamente se retiró. Pero en sus ojos se podía ver un brillo especial.

¡Cómo le gustaría poder manejar una espada de esa forma! Wow, ese chico era asombroso.

Pero algo que no le dejaba de rondar por la cabeza, era esa foto¿Quiénes serían esas personas?

Así pasó toda la tarde hablando con Hinata, Ino, Temari y Tenten de cosas de chicas.

Hasta que se hizo de noche y se fue a su habitación, pero no pudo dormir ya que no tenía sueño. Y se quedó dando vueltas en el futon hasta que oyó una melodía. Era suave pero hermosa.

Se paró del futon y se dejó llevar hasta donde provenía esa melodía.

Al llegar a ese lugar se sorprendió a ver a Sasuke tocando el Ruan que ella había visto en su habitación, no es que le sorprendiera que él tocara, ya que lo había visto hacerlo, si no es la melodía que tocaba lo que la sorprendía. Era una melodía suave, pero un poco melancólica.

Así que se quedó allí, lejos para no molestarle, detrás de una pared escuchando la melodía. Ésta era muy triste, ella la conocía ya que siendo una Geisha le enseñaron varias en la academia, lo que no entendía es ¿Por qué el tocaba tal melodía?

No lo sabía pero sí que quería saberlo. Tal vez más adelante, cuando lo conociera un poco más se lo preguntaría.

Y con esos pensamientos se dirigió otra vez a su cuarto y se quedó dormida al poco tiempo.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó como todos los días, se arregló y se fue a la cocina a ayudar con el desayuno.

Ya pasado 3 días, antes de la hora de la comida, Temari anunció que hacía falta un poco de sal, por lo que Sakura se ofreció a ir por ella, pero claro le pidió a Hinata que la acompañara porque no conocía el lugar. Y así se fueron al centro a buscar la sal.

Iban hablando muy amigablemente, y por suerte ya no se tutoraban, a petición de ambas.

-Sí, eso fue muy divertido Hinata-chan- dijo recordando una de las tonterías de Naruto.

-Sí, Naruto-kun no es muy bueno con juegos mentales- dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza sonrojada-pero tiene un gran corazón- dijo sonrojándose más.

Sakura solo sonrió. Ella no conocía esos sentimientos de amor, y recién estaba descubriendo algo de libertad, y bueno aunque supo manejar sus sentimientos de tristeza cuando estaba con Ryu, ahora sentía que no tenía porque hacerlo. Quería ayudar a Hinata, pero no sabía cómo, y más que nada quería descubrir ese sentimiento llamado amor.

Llegaron al mercado, compraron la sal y se dieron vuelta para volver, pero algo llamó la atención de Sakura.

Había un chico tocando una flauta, sentado en un muelle, con una capa, el lago era cristalino, hermoso, y estaba rodeado de Flores de cerezos.

Sakura se quedó mirando embobada, la melodía era apenas audible, pero hermosa, era alegre, entusiasta.

Hinata se extrañó al ver que Sakura se detenía así fue a donde ella se había detenido, y trató de llamarla.

-Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan- dijo suave mientras movía un poco su kimono.

Sakura al apartar la vista del chico y ver a Hinata se disculpó.

-Lo siento Hinata-chan, me distraje- dijo y volvió su vista al muelle, pero ya no había nadie, así que decidió olvidarlo- Nos vamos?- dijo regalándole una sonrisa

A lo que la chica peli azul asistió con una pequeña pero inocente sonrisa y se encaminaron a la casa.

Sakura intentó inútilmente olvidar esa melodía, pero sobretodo el extraño chico.

Cosa que Hinata notó.

-S-sucede algo Sakura-chan? Estás muy distraída- dijo un poco preocupada.

Sakura solo negó lentamente y le sonrió – No te preocupes Hinata-chan estoy bien- dijo mientras seguían con su charla.

Al llegar a la casa todos notaron que Sakura estaba _en las nubes_.

-Nee, Sakura-chan segura que estas bien?- preguntó como por décima vez Naruto obviamente preocupado pero ella solo asistió y sonrió, dijo que quería pasear un poco, y todos pensando que así regresaría a poner los pies en la tierra, por eso la dejaron salir sola.

Ella iba pensando en todo lo que había sido su vida. Y es que de verdad no se había detenido a pensarlo. ¡Cómo había cambiado su vida!

Hace menos de 2 semanas era una Geisha, y la mujer personal del joven Ryu, su sirvienta personal, y era muy triste estando allí, y ahora estaba viviendo en una casa con muchos amigos, sin compromisos, reía a menudo, y era muy feliz allí.

Pero hay algo que no había pensado ¿Todavía tendría que trabajar como una Geisha? No lo creía pero estaba la posibilidad de que la mandaran a buscar para regresarla a la academia.

Suspiró al pensar eso último, y es que ella no quería volver a eso.

Y sin darse cuenta, cuando se detuvo se sorprendió al estar a unos cuantos pasos del muelle en donde había visto al chico esta misma tarde.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó allí y se paró al borde del muelle, contemplando el agua cristalina, y las hojas de cerezo caían lentamente al ritmo de la brisa, era realmente algo hermoso. Vio a su alrededor, y como ya era cerca del atardecer, no había mucha gente, así que se sentó al borde del muelle, como el chico lo había hecho antes y se quedó allí, cerró los ojos, y se quedó escuchando los sonidos de la naturaleza.

Que relajante era eso, definitivamente lo mejor. Pero ya cuando abrió sus ojos el sol estaba a una hora de ocultarse, así que se levantó con un poco de prisa, angustiada por que los chicos se preocuparían por ella.

Pero se detuvo al escuchar aquella melodía proveniente de una flauta, miró a todos lados, pero nada, no había nadie, y las pocas personas presentes no tenían ni idea de la melodía, era como si sólo ella lo pudiera escuchar.

De pronto la melodía se detuvo, y ahí fue cuando escuchó una voz.

-Este lugar es hermoso verdad?- dijo una voz tan suave como el viento, pero a la misma vez muy varonil, y cuándo volteó a uno de los árboles, lo vio, el chico al cual había visto en la tarde.

Estaba sentado en una gran rama de un árbol de flor de cerezo, su espalda estaba apoyada en el tronco principal, y una pierna colgaba mientras que la otra estaba flexionada.

-S-si- tartamudeó la chica presa de la sorpresa.

-Es la primera vez que te veo por aquí¿se debe a algo en particular?- preguntó gentilmente esa vos tan suave y fuerte a la misma vez, lastimosamente ella no podía ver su rostro, ya que estaba cubierto por la capa.

-No- negó educadamente- Es que esta tarde lo vi a usted tocando una flauta y cuando salí esta tarde mis pies me llevaron inconscientemente aquí- dijo mientras examinaba el lugar con ternura en sus ojos.

-¿Casualidad? No lo creo- dijo mientras sacaba la flauta de un bolso y comenzaba a tocarla nuevamente, esa melodía.

Sakura se dejó llevar por la melodía, y comenzó a cantar siguiendo el ritmo de la música.

_Making my way downtown _

_Walking fast __Faces passed _

_And__ I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead _

_Just making my way _

_Making my way_

_Through the crowd_

_And I need you_

_And I miss you __And now I wonder... _

_If I could fall __Into the sky_

_Do you think time _

_Would pass me by_

_'Cause you know_

_ I'd walk __A thousand miles_

_If I could __Just see you __Tonight_

_It's always times like these_

_When I think of you __And I wonder _

_If you ever __Think of me _

_'Cause everything's so wrong_

_And I don't belong_

_Living in your _

_Precious memories_

Pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que la música paro repentinamente. Se giró que ya el Sol estaba oculto. Así que se giró a ver al joven que guardaba su flauta, éste se paró y le dijo.

-Espero verte pronto, y también espero que la próxima vez me digas tu nombre por lo menos- y sin darle tiempo a Sakura bajó del árbol, y se fue desapareciendo por una de las calles más oscuras.

Sakura después de ver que desaparecía _otra vez_ se giró y a paso rápido se dirigió a la casa.

Al llegar a la casa vio a Hinata parada en la puerta esperándola.

Al verla fue hasta donde estaba ella apresurada.

-S-sakura-chan, estas b-bien? Estaba preocupada- dijo agarrando el aire que había perdido.

Sakura se disculpó diciendo que se había quedado investigando la zona y se le había hecho tarde.

Todos al verla entrar le cayeron encima preocupados, a lo que respondió lo mismo que a la chica.

Pero había alguien que solo miraba sospechosamente la escena. Nada más y nada menos que Sasuke.

Esa chica era como un libro abierto, y era obvio que algo le pasaba, estaba distraída aún, pero se le notaba más relajada. Al percatarse de que ella volteó su miraba hacia él y le dirigía una sonrisa, cerró los ojos y se dio media vuelta.

A lo que ella cambió su sonrisa a una triste, y bajó un poco la mirada.

No sabía porque pero presentía como si Sasuke viviera en otro mundo y la distancia entre esos dos mundos era demasiada, imposible de acortar. Pero tenían las intenciones de retar a lo imposible, porque quería hacerlo, quería conocer más a Sasuke.

Pero disimuló muy bien en frente de todos. Ya que no quería molestarlos, demasiado habían hecho por ella para preocuparlos.

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Y así de rápido como este llegó el siguiente día.

Sakura se levantó decidida a ir de nuevo con aquel chico, y es que había algo en él que la llenaba de entusiasmo.

Y trató de buscar cualquier excusa para salir, pero su cerebro estaba tan encimado con el chico que no se le ocurría nada.

Al final se resignó, y como excusa dijo que quería ir a dar otro paseo, sola, como el de ayer, así se relajaba bastante. Cosa que, gracias a las mentes inocentes, todos creyeron.

Y así emprendió su viaje luego del almuerzo esperando poder escuchar otra vez esa hermosa tonada.

Pero cuando llegó allí no vio a nadie, se acercó más, e inspeccionó todo desde los árboles hasta la orilla del lago, pero nada…

Ya cuando estaba a punto de retirarse una voz la detuvo.

-Pensé que eras más persistente con respecto a lo que querías alcanzar- dijo la voz misteriosa de ayer.

Ella inconscientemente volteó con una sonrisa tan grande, que inevitablemente se le contagió al chico, al cual la capa sólo le cubría los ojos.

-Es que lo busque, pero pensé que no estaba- dijo un poco apenada.

-Lo siento se me hizo un poco tarde- dijo sentándose de nuevo en el mismo árbol, en la misma rama- Y por lo menos me dices tu nombre?- dijo el chico

-Sakura, mi nombre es Sakura- dijo y luego agregó una reverencia- Puedo saber el suyo?- preguntó lo más respetuosa que pudo.

-Aún no- dijo y luego soltó una risita al ver la cara de desconcierto de la chica peli rosa.

-Pero eso no es justo señor- dijo un poco decepcionada-Yo le di el mío, usted debería decirme el suyo- dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-_Que ojos tan hermosos-_ pensó el chico quien al instante sonrió, y le dijo- Bueno si así dejas de llamarme de usted, entonces te daré una pista- dijo medio divertido.

-Humm?- dijo la chica curiosa y a la misma vez ansiosa.

-Pues comienza con E y termina en I- fue todo lo que dijo el chico.

Sakura se quedó pensando en algún nombre que comenzara en e y terminara en i.

-E…… Emishi?- preguntó esperanzada, pero todo esto desapareció al verlo negar sonriendo

-Noup- dijo de lo más divertido, y así estuvieron un rato en silencio, y es que de verdad a Sakura no se le ocurría NADA.

-Bueno Sa-ku-ra- dijo de lo más divertido por saber su nombre y ella no- espero verte mañana por aquí- y antes de que Sakura pudiera salir de sus pensamientos y ver hacia el árbol, él ya había desaparecido.

-**Jooo****!-**pensó un poco enojada –**es la segunda vez que hace esto****, además el sabe mi nombre y yo no sé el suyo ¡eso es trampa!-** dijo mentalmente un poco cabreada por ser tan tonta de decirle su nombre primero, pero ya no había más nada que hacer, salvo pensar en un nombre que comenzara en "e" y terminara en "i".

Después de esto suspiró, y se encaminó a casa, ya que aún era temprano se tomó la calma de ir despacio visualizando todo a su alrededor con calma.

Al llegar todo las vieron _demasiado_ pensativa, por eso aprovecharon que estaban todos sentados en la mesa cenando y Naruto como era el más "salido" preguntó no aguantando más al curiosidad.

-Sakura-chan sucede algo?, porque estos días has estado muy en las nubes- dijo viéndola fijamente.

Ella negó con la cabeza y agregó-Es solo que he estado pensando en lo mucho que ha cambiado mi vida, es todo- puso esta vez de excusa, ya que si no decía algo convincente tenía la impresión de que no le dejarían de preguntar.

-No te preocupes Sakura-chan!! Esta es tu casa!!!- dijo Naruto muy entusiasmado a lo que todos afirmaron, lo que hizo a Sakura sentirse muy feliz, pero una idea le vino a la mente- Ustedes saben de un nombre que comience con "e" y termine en "i"?- pregunto a lo que todos pusieron caras como de "¿ah?" y pues Hinata fue la que preguntó.

-A-a que se debe tu pregunta Sakura-chan?- dijo curiosa, a lo que todos posaron su mirada en ella. Lo que hizo que se pusiera muy nerviosa.

-P-pues es que…..emm… e-en el centro vi un nombre con esas letras y no lo recuerdo- inventó rápidamente, y pues la mayoría se lo creyó a excepción de Neji, quien preguntó astutamente.

-Un nombre de qué? Sakura-san- preguntó sin remordimiento el chico hojiblanco.

-Pues….- balbuceó Sakura mirando todo a su alrededor a ver si podía decir algo con coherencia, y ahí fue cuando se le ocurrió algo- Es que vi a un chico que vendía unas cosas que me interesaban y pues olvide su nombre- contesto, a lo que todos soltaron algo como "aahhmm" creyéndoselo afortunadamente, a lo que Sakura soltó un sonoro suspiro.

Tendría que hablar con los mayores, o sea con Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-san y Jiraya-san, pero ellos estaban de viaje resolviendo unas cosas, por lo cual tendría que esperar.

Así paso lo que quedaba de día entre entrenamientos, descansos, meriendas y risas por parte de todos.

Pero Sakura no dejaba de pensar en aquel nombre. Ya les había preguntado a todos, pero ellos anunciaron que en lo que se les ocurriera alguno se lo informarían.

Ya cuando llegó la hora de cenar, Ino, Temari, Tenten, Hinata y ella, se dedicaron cien por ciento a hacer un poco de todo para complacer los gustos de todos, y sobre todo recompensarlos por su entrenamiento.

-Chicas- dijo Sakura llamando la atención de todas- Saben que prefiere Uchiha-san para cenar?- a lo que todas se miraron como buscando una repuesta, a lo cual Temari habló.

-Creo que lo único que sabemos es que a él no le gusta la comida de Ino- dijo con un toque de burla a lo que Ino se defendió.

-Pues, tampoco veo que le haya gustado nunca la tuya- dijo reprochándola, pero sin perder la burla.

A lo que todas rieron, a excepción de Sakura, la cual estaba pensando en algo.

Hinata, quien estaba riendo muy disimuladamente, observó a la peli rosa y se acercó a ella con una de sus pequeñas sonrisas.

-Sakura-chan, lo sentimos no sabemos mucho de él, pero… por qué no vas y le preguntas ¿sí?- dijo Hinata a lo que la chica asistió y se levantó, caminando rápidamente hacia el lugar donde había visto las 2 veces al chico.

Al irse de allí Ino agregó-Tal vez ella pueda derretir la barrera que creó él años atrás- a lo que todas miraron tiernamente por dónde ella se fue y luego volvieron a trabajar.

Sakura, al llegar a la parte donde siempre veía a Sasuke, no se sorprendió al verlo entrenando, más bien se quedó allí esperando que él terminara, como siempre.

Y así fue, al terminar, se acercó un poco más y tocó la puerta, la cual estaba abierta, y el chico volteó a verla.

-Disculpe interrumpirlo pero quisiera saber que le gustaría de comer- dijo educadamente como siempre.

El solo se rascó la cabeza, e hizo una mueca en señal de no saber, se dio media vuelta, colocó las cosas en el suelo, y se volvió hacia ella, con su ya tan conocida expresión de "no me importa".

-MMm- dijo como señal de que no tenía ni idea.

Sakura sonrió y le dio una opción-Que tal un poco de pescado frito y arroz con salsa ve calamares- ofreció a lo que el chico asistió.

-Eso suena bien- dijo como sentenciando que eso era lo que quería comer.

Ella hizo una reverencia aún con la sonrisa en la cara u se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la cocina a preparar la comida para Sasuke.

Él como las otras veces se quedó mirando por donde ella se había ido momentos antes, y es que esa chica tenía algo raro, no sabía qué pero quería descubrirlo, y pronto. Y eso no iba a ser problema porque ella sola se acercaba a él sin necesidad de mover un solo dedo.

Mientras tanto la peli rosa al llegar a la cocina empezó a preparar todo con gran entusiasmo, quería que todo le quedara perfecto. No sólo la comida de Sasuke, si no la de todos, así, con su esfuerzo poder agradecerles poco a poco. Así lo habpia decidido. Y al mismo tiempo se acercaría al chico pelinegro.

Ya cuando la comida principal estuvo lista, se puso en la mesa y a los poco minutos los chicos comenzaron a comerla, pero Sakura se quedó en la cocina haciendo unos bocadillos para todos.

Ya cuando estuvieron listos, se sentó en la mesa y les dio uno a cada uno, seguido de las felicitaciones de todos.

Ella comió, y luego guardó unos cuantos en un pañuelo y sin que los demás lo notaran lo escondió en su kimono.

Los llevó hasta su habitación y los guardó, así podría dárselos al chico de la flauta cuando lo viera. No sabía porque pero él le inspiraba confianza.

Y luego de esto salió y tomo un baño, un largo y relajante baño y luego fue a su cuarto a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Sakura se levantó muy entusiasmada de poder ir a donde estaba el _chico de la flauta_ como le decía, mientras no supiera su nombre.

La mañana pasó como todas, hacer el desayuno, verlos entrenar, hablar, hacer algunos quehaceres y luego a preparar el almuerzo.

Luego de almorzar, esperó a que todos estuvieran en sus habitaciones reposando y se escabulló de allí.

Y así, si le preguntaran porque había salido sin avisar, diría que no quería despertarlos. ¡Era la mejor excusa que alguna vez invento!

Y con una sonrisa victoriosa se dirigió al lugar donde siempre encontraba al chico, en el muelle.

Al llegar allí se sorprendió un poco al verlo sentado en la orilla del muelle, parecía no haberse percatado de que ella había llegado, por esto se acercó con las intenciones de asustarlo.

Se iba acercando lentamente, pero cuando estaba a dos pasos de asustarlo, algo la detuvo.

-Ni lo intentes, Sakura-dijo medio divertido, resaltando su nombre, como restregándoselo.

-Jo..- suspiró decepcionada y sin pedir permiso se sentó a su lado, pero giró su vista hacia él notando que no estaba tan animado como los días anteriores, así que no dudó en preguntar- Le sucede algo?- dijo muy preocupada en todos los sentidos.

El sólo negó con la cabeza, y se paró del muelle, y con un ágil movimiento escalo con mucha facilidad en árbol, hasta llegar a su rama favorita.

Ella hizo una cara como de reproche, a lo que el rió inevitablemente, lo que hizo sentir a la peli rosa mucho mejor.

-Bueno Sa-ku-ra, ya pensaste cual podrías ser mi nombre- dijo mientras se sentaba con su posición de siempre.

-Pues la verdad lo intente, pero es que no conozco a mucha gente, y pues…- dijo un poco apenada dirigiendo su mirada al suelo.

Y es que era verdad, todos esos años con Ryu, sólo había conocido unos pocos hombres, y de algunos ni se sabía el nombre.

Él comprendió un poco la reacción de ella y se arrepintió, un poco, sólo un poco- Bueno te voy a dar otra pista- dijo más divertido todavía, captando de nuevo la atención completa de ella- estornudo- fue todo lo que dijo, a lo que ella levanto una ceja en señal de no entender NADITA.

Él solo rió con más fuerza que la vez anterior, y es que esa chica sabía cómo ponerlo de buen humor, y es que ella tenía algo _especial._

Entonces Sakura se puso a pensar en la palabra, y se le prendió el bombillo. No por nada la admiraban muchas personas debido a su inteligencia.

-Eichi!!- gritó con una sonrisa tan pura que hizo al chico enrojecer, y se le contagió la sonrisa también. Ella no lo notó gracias a la capa.

Es que era inevitable no sonrojarse, su sonrisa era como la de una niña, una niña que hubiera descubierto un tesoro.

-Correcto, Sakura- dijo un tanto satisfecho al darse cuenta de sus suposiciones eran ciertas, esta chica era muy lista.

-Así que te llamas Eichi….- dijo como meditando, y lo miró fijamente con sus ojos brillantes- te puedo llamar Eichi-kun!!?- dijo con toda la confianza del mundo, lo cual era raro, ella no solía tener tanta confianza con nadie, pero él era diferente, lo sabía.

Él solo alzó una ceja, riendo, y aceptó cariñosamente- Por supuesto, Sakura-chan- dijo para después reír ambos juntos.

-Ah! Por cierto- dijo la chica luego de que cavaron de reír y empezó a buscar algo en su kimono, y cuando lo encontró, sacó un pañuelo, envolviendo algo- Esto lo hice para ti!- dijo muy entusiasmada.

El chico la miró incrédulo. ¿Había hecho algo para él cuando apenas llevaban unos días de conocerse, y hasta hora es que descubría su nombre?

Esto solo aumentó el gusto por la chica, y sonriendo bajó del árbol a tomarlo.

-Gracias, Sakura-chan- dijo con una voz tan cariñosa que Sakura no pudo más que sonreír cálidamente y estirar la mano para dárselo.

Él lo aceptó gustoso y empezó a comer uno de los bocadillos, y al terminar de tragarlo se quedó en silencio un rato, lo que Sakura interpretó como "no le gustó", pero esto cambio al escucharlo.

-Esta buenísimo Sakura-chan! -Dijo mientras seguía comiendo.

Ella feliz de eso se quedó allí, mirándolo.

Luego de que él terminara de comerlos, se sentó en el suelo, como meditando algo.

Ella se agachó a su altura, extrañada.

-Sucede algo Eichi-kun?- preguntó a lo que él negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

-Deben ser como las 4- murmuró el chico poniéndose de pie, y ahí fue cuando ella entendió que lo que hacía era calcular la hora.

-Lo siento Sakura-chan tengo que irme- dijo estando ya parado

-No hay problema Eichi-kun- dijo tranquilamente, y ahí fue cuando calló en cuenta de algo, no sabía cómo era su rostro ya que siempre estaba cubierto por esa capa- Emmm Eichi-kun, por qué siempre traes esa capa cubriendo tu rostro?- preguntó curiosa

Él parpadeó varias veces, sin que Sakura se percatara debido a la capa, y se sonrojó apenado, y es que…………… No lo había pensado.

-Jejejejeje, lo siento, ni cuenta me di- y luego de esto con una mano fue descubriendo su rostro.

Su piel era un poco entre morena y pálida, so cabello des alborotado, color rojo vivo, y sus ojos, azules como el cielo.

Sakura se sonrojó notablemente, lo que hizo que el chico sonriera orgulloso.

¡Es que era guapísimo! Y a todo eso se le sumaba su hermosa sonrisa, inocente, pero divertida sin duda, brillante, blanca.

-Y, que tal?- dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo, lo que hizo que ella se sonrojara más, si era posible. El chico al darse cuenta de que ella no respondería cambió el tema-Sakura-chan me tengo que ir, lo siento- se puso la capa otra vez, le dio un beso en la mejilla y con paso rápido se fue.

Sakura solo pudo susurrar un – Adios, Eichi-kun..- cuando salió del shock del beso.

Y así se dirigió a su casa, ya que pronto sería hora de hacer la cena.

Todo el resto del día fue normal.

Y así fueron pasando los días, y cada día se llevaban mejor.

Todos los días Sakura salía cuando todos dormían la siesta y a veces regresaba antes de que despertaran para que no la invadieran de preguntas.

Cada día se sentía mejor con aquel chico, y por supuesto aquel chico estaba "embobado" con Sakura, le encantaba en todo sentido. Era hermosa, agradable, dulce, cariñosa, atenta, todas las cualidades positivas que existieran. Y viceversa pensaba Sakura del chico.

Pero lo que ella no sabía era que alguien sí se daba cuenta de sus salidas diarias.

Sasuke…..

Pero lo que Sakura no sabía es que uno de esos días todo iba a cambiar entre esos tres. (Sakura, Eichi y Sasuke)

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**¿Qué tal?**

**Creo que este es el mejor capitulo que he escrito en todo mi corta existencia como escritora de ****fanfics**

**Además de que está largo**

**Espero con esto poder compensar ****mis días sin actualizar**

**Y es que de verdad me siento malita ****u.u**

**Y quiero ****reviews****plis**

**Ahora los entiendo: Sin ****reviews**** no hay historia**

**Aunque no me voy a quejar mucho porque en esta historia me han dejado ****muuuchos**

**Lo cual me pone ****muuuuuuuuyyyy**** feliz XD!!!**

**Así que espero opinen lo que QUIERAN**

**Sin remordimientos**

**Solo quiero que me dejen sus ****reviews**** para saber que ****tall****! Y ****asi**** subirme el ánimo, o corregir**

**Chauuu!!**


	4. Sentimientos Dolorosos

**Mis más sinceras disculpas****u.u**

**De verdad yo no me imagine que tardaría tanto**

**Es que a veces me pongo a leer historias y se me va el tiempo**

**De verdad discúlpenme**

**Ya me recuperé, por eso actualizaré más rápido**

**Muchísimas Gracias x Todos Sus ****Reviews**

**No tienen ni idea de lo feliz que me ****ponen :D**

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Era una mañana tranquila en la cual Sakura se levantó muy perezosamente ya que el día anterior había tenidoque quedarse hasta tarde arreglando unas cosas que no hizo por ir a visitar al joven Eichi.

Se sentía muy a gusto con él, era muy amistoso, cariñoso y amigable. Y podía hacerla olvidar cualquier preocupación menos una, Sasuke.

El chico estos últimos días había estado muy cortante y distante con ella, cosa que la desanimaba enormemente, y lo peor de todo es que no sabía la razón.

Suspiró. Y es que había intentado muchas veces preguntarle si le sucedía algo pero el solo contestaba con monosílabos como "no", "hmp" y cosas así que la dejaban más en duda que antes.

Cuando terminó de arreglarse y vestirse se dirigió a la cocina donde encontró a Ino y a Temari sacando los ingredientes para el desayuno.

-Buenos días Ino, Temari- dijo a entrar a la cocina.

-Buenos días-respondieron las dos al unísono con una sonrisa

-Y Hinata-chan?- preguntó al no verla por ninguna parte

-Ella fue a comprar unas cosas que hacían falta- dijo Ino mientras colocaba las ollas.

-Ahh… Ya veo- dijo un tanto desanimada, acto que fue percatado por las dos rubias quienes intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto, notando que la chica había estado rara estos últimos días, por eso Temari se adelantó a preguntar.

-Te sucede algo Sakura? Últimamente estás como desanimada- dijo a lo que ambas se le quedaron mirando a la peli rosa

Ella negó con la cabeza y luego agregó- Es solo que Uchiha-san está muy distante últimamente, me preocupa, eso es todo- dijo dándoles una sonrisa que las convenció.

-Dale tiempo, él no está acostumbrado a tanta atención y tanta amistad- dijo Ino sonriendo

-Si!- dijo Sakura un poco más animada pensando que esa era la razón de la distancia que se creaba entre ellos dos.

Y sin decir más con respecto al tema se dedicó a ayudar a la demás, unos minutos más tardes llegaron Hinata y Tenten, quienes se dedicaron a poner la mesa y esas cosas.

Ya cuando la comida estuvo lista llamaron a todos que se encontraban en una sala de entrenamiento muy extensa (Obviamente entrenando).

Ya al estar todos sentados en la mesa se dispusieron a comer cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió y Sasuke entró por ella, fue hasta la cocina sin siquiera saludarlos, pasándoles de largo. Tomó lo que supuso era su comida y así tal cual entro, salió.

Unos minutos de silencio después, Naruto empezó a comer como si nada hubiera pasado acto que fue imitado por todos menos por la peli rosa, quien miraba tristemente su plato de comida, no viéndolo realmente.

Sólo divagaba por su mente tratando de encontrar la razón de lo que acababa de hacer el Uchiha. Y como inocente que era lo único que pudo sacar de conclusión fue: "No quería verme, por eso vino a buscar su comida antes de yo llevársela".

Luego de que terminaran de comer se quedaron un rato más tomando un poco de té, todos excepto Sakura que aún intentaba dejar de jugar con la comida, y llevársela a la boca.

Todos se quedaron mirando a la chica con distintos sentimientos reflejados como tristeza, compasión e incluso indiferencia (Me imagino que saben quienes n.nU)

Pero a ella poco le importaba….

Sólo estaba viajando por las nubes en busca de otra razón convincente, inútilmente.

Se retiró lentamente excusándose de que no tenía hambre y que necesitaba salir un rato a tomar aire.

Ya sabía dónde tenía que ir para poder relajarse un rato.

Caminaba tranquilamente hacia donde se encontraba su nuevo amigo, sabía que él le daría buenos consejos, o por lo menos la ayudaría a reírse un rato.

Y no es que los demás no lo hicieran, si no es que a Eichi le tenía mucha confianza, no sabía bien porque pero presentía que podría confiar ciegamente en él.

Al llegar allí, no lo encontró, por lo que pensó que a lo mejor tardaría un poco más en llegar, así que se dirigió al mismo puente de siempre y se sentó allí, se quitó las sandalias que traía puesta y metió sin ningún inconveniente, los pies al lago.

Se sentía tan bien……

El agua estaba un tanto fría, lo que combinaba a perfección con el Sol de mediodía, refrescante…

Se agarró el kimono y se lo subió a medio muslo de modo de que no se le viera nada, y metió media pierna en el lago, y empezó a caminar dentro de él, disfrutando del agua fría.

Inconscientemente cerró los ojos en un intento de relajarse más, pero algo la sacó de su relajación…

Un grito casi en su oído la hizo perder el equilibrio, y en un intento fallido por recuperarlo calló al agua sentada.

Se mojo prácticamente toda. Y cuando volteó al ver al autor de tal susto, era quien se esperaba, y aunque debería de estar enojada, todo lo contrario, le sonrió muy alegre.

-Hola Eichi!- dijo aún sentada en el agua. Los sufijos respetuosos ya habían desaparecido

El chico que se encontraba también con las piernas en el agua, le sonrió y le tendió una mano.

-Hola Sakura-dijo al momento que ella le tomó la mano, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ser jalado repentinamente por la chica, cayendo inevitablemente al agua también.

A lo que el chico se levanta, ambos ríen armoniosamente. Cualquiera que pasara por allí pensaría que era una pareja jugando en el agua.

Luego de que terminaron de reír, se levantaron y ambos se fueron a sentar en el muelle, esperanzados que debido al Sol sus ropas se secaran, por lo menso la mayoría.

-Y dime Sakura- dijo llamando la atención de la chica que, desde que se sentaron quedó pensativa- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó con una sonrisa tan tierna que derritió el corazón de Sakura.

-¿Cómo…?- preguntó asombrada

Él solo negó con la cabeza, y volvió a sonreír tiernamente -Tengo la libertad de decir que te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que algo te preocupa, así que puedes contármelo, te ayudaré en lo que pueda- dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante mientras la observaba.

Ella solo correspondió la sonrisa, y luego miró al cielo un momento -La verdad es que quiero acercarme a alguien, pero por alguna razón ciento que él se aleja de mí- dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza entristecida- y lo peor, es que no se la razón- agregó en voz baja

Él la miró por unos momentos, tratando de descubrir algo más en su mirada, luego suspiró y agachó un poco la cabeza con una mirada triste.

-Deberías acercarte más a él, no te des por vencida- sugirió con una sonrisa triste, cosa que no fue percatada por la chica por estar tan asombrada

-¿Cómo sabes que es "el"?- preguntó muy, muy curiosa, ya que ella no había mencionado nada acerca de _ese_ tema.

-Pude notarlo en la manera en que hablas de él de vez en cuando, tus ojos tiene un brillo extraño, quizás de curiosidad……….quizás-eso último lo dijo tan bajito que Sakura no llegó a escucharlo.

-¿Un brillo de curiosidad?- repitió mientras ponía un dedo en su mentón en actitud pensativa-Pues si te soy sincera, hay muchas cosas de él que me dan curiosidad. Él siempre está solo. Es eso lo que me intriga, su misterio- dijo con un tono seguro que levantó un poco el ánimo del chico

-¿Segura¿Sólo eso?- pregunto esperanzad, ella asistió con una sonrisa.

Al momento la sonrisa del chico llegó una vez más a su rostro, iluminándolo.

Así siguieron hablando animadamente lo que restaba de la tarde. Sakura ya se sentía otra vez con las fuerzas necesarias para poder ir donde Sasuke y preguntarle qué sucedía.

Al regresar a la casa saludó a todos cordialmente e inmediatamente se dirigió al lado de la casa del Uchiha.

Al llegar a la puerta le extrañó verla completamente cerrada, así que tocó la puerta.

Al momento se escucharon unos pasos que se dirigían a la puerta, la cual se abrió dejando ver a Sasuke.

Él la miró curioso, y es que tenía varios días que no se acercaba por allí. Pero aún así la dejó pasar, echándose a un lado.

Ella entró con un nerviosismo que creía haber superado, pero al entrar por esa puerta volvió instantáneamente.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó luego de un largo silencio, que se había vuelto molesto para el chico ojinegro.

-P-pues quería preguntarte porque habías estado tan distante esto últimos días- dijo rápidamente evitando tartamudear.

Él solo levantó una ceja. Ni él mismo sabía la razón, más bien nunca lo había pensado. ¿Por qué estaba como molesto?

Quizás era por las constantes salidas de la chica, que sabía, no eran simplemente para tomar aire. Pero ¿eso que tenía que ver con él?

Al no tener respuestas, caminó lentamente hacia ella que se encontraba dándole la espalda. Se colocó detrás de ella causando que un escalofrío pasara por la columna de la chica, quien se puso rígida al instante.

Quizás era un sentimiento posesivo, ya que ella era la única que había logrado tratar tanto con él. Muchos lo habían intentado, pero sin el resultado esperado.

Ella al no ver movimiento alguno se volteó lentamente para comprobar que sucedía, al hacerlo se encontró con esa mirada tan profunda y tan misteriosa, que inmediatamente se perdió en ella, sin prestarle la debida atención a nada más.

Se quedaron unos minutos así, simplemente viéndose a los ojos, pero de repente Sasuke se fue acercando a los labios de la chica, como si de un imán se tratase, uno hipnotizado por aquellos rosados labios….

Y lo que sacó a la chica de las nubes, fue la sensación de los labios del chico sobre los suyos, era un beso suave pero a la vez firme.

El chico agarró su hombro izquierdo acercándola a él y la otra mano la posó sobre su nuca, profundizando el beso.

Ella se dejó llevar, y correspondió, instintivamente pasando sus brazos por el cuello de él.

Sus besos eran tan distintos a los de Ryu, pero a la misma vez tan parecidos…

Los de Sasuke eran más calmados, sin prisa. Los de Ryu eran simplemente hambrientos, bruscos. Pero en algo se parecían, ese sentimiento de posesión, era diferente, pero al fin y al cabo, era posesión.

El beso se hizo cada vez más profundo a lo que el chico se abrió paso en la boca de Sakura, la cual no se lo negó, todo lo contrario….

Se siguieron besando hasta que el aire les faltó y se separaron lentamente.

Sakura inmediatamente bajó su rostro avergonzada, sentía su cara arder, supuso estaba muy roja.

Él tomó su mentón y lo levantó volviendo a besar otra vez esos exquisitos labios.

Ya cuando se deleitaron lo suficiente con sus labios el chico bajó sus labios hacia el cuello de ella. Lo besó tranquilamente, sin apuros pero de repente Sakura abrió los ojos al ser mordida por Sasuke, cosa que la trajo a la realidad y un pánico terrible la inundó. Empezó a temblar inconscientemente, y el chico al percatarse de ello se separó de ella y la miró a la cara para saber que pasaba, pero antes de que él pudiera siquiera preguntar, ella se separó de él y salió corriendo del lugar.

Se fue por la parte de atrás para no ser vista por nadie en ese estado, y es que estaba llorando desconsoladamente. Y lo peor es que no tenía ni idea del porque.

Solo sabía que corrían intentando agotarse de otra manera que no fuera llorando.

Cuando sus piernas ya no pudieron más se detuvo, levantó la vista y se encontró un pequeño estanque lleno de agua con rocas alrededor decorándolo. Ahora que lo recordaba, Tenten le había dicho que ese era el lado más oculto de la casa, por eso no lo usaban mucho, y se lo había mostrado personalmente. Pero de día era otra cosa a la noche.

La luna llena le daba un toque místico, y al haber varios grandes árboles aumentaban esa sensación, haciéndolo muy agradable.

Sin percatarse dejó de llorar mientras exploraba el lugar, reconociendo las diferencia tan notables del día y la noche.

Con los rastros de las lágrimas en las mejillas se dirigió tranquilamente al pequeño estanque de agua, se arrodilló en el borde y se miró en él, y ahí fue cuando, al ver su rostro, recordó el porqué había estado llorando.

Abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, e instantáneamente se llevó dos dedos a los labios…

Wow…… Sasuke la había besado….. Y lo peor es que le había gustado, de sólo pensarlo se sonrojó inevitablemente..

¿Por qué?

Fue allí con el propósito de poder arreglar las cosas entre ellos, pero ahora se pusieron peor que antes. Sabía que no lo iba a poder ver a la cara en mucho tiempo..

Otra lágrima bajo por su mejilla. Arruinó todo _de nuevo…_

Se quedó un rato más allí hasta que sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse solos debido al ardor, así que se lavó la cara con el agua asombrosamente cristalina del estanque y se dirigió a su cuarto sin despedirse de nadie. No tenía ganas de hacerlo.

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

En la mañana se despertó con un poco de dolor de cabeza, pero no era tan fuerte así que podía aguantarlo.

No quería hablar con nadie, así que se dirigió al único lugar donde sabía que no le preguntarían nada, sino al contrario, la consolarían…

Tardó más de lo debido en llegar al puente, pero al llegar se alegró un poco al ver que Eichi estaba allí.

Se acercó al chico, el cual estaba sentado en el piso, con la espalda apoyada en el árbol.

Se extrañó al ver que el chico no se movía, y debido a que traía la capa no podía ver su cara.

Pensó que estaba dormido, así que se acercó sigilosamente para asustarlo.

-Buu!!- dijo al momento de darle un toquecito en el hombro para darle mayor susto, pero para su sorpresa, éste no se movió.

Ya se estaba empezando a asustar así que intentó hablarle.

-Eichi….- decía en voz bajita, pero al no ver respuesta la elevó- Eichi!!!- dijo, pero nada, no hubo respuestas.

Ya muy asustada y preocupada se pudo en frente del chico y le bajó la capucha.

Al hacerló dio un salto hacia atrás cayendo de trasero al piso con una mano en la boca, ahogando un grito.

El chico estaba todo golpeado, su labio estaba roto, un ojo estaba morado, y tenía un muy feo golpe en la mejilla izquierda.

Aterrado se acercó lentamente y comprobó, para su alivio, que el chico solo estaba inconsciente.

Como pudo se lo montó en la espalda y empezó a caminar lo más rápido que pudo, ya que nadie quiso ayudarla.

Presa de la desesperación comenzó a correr sin saber exactamente a donde iba.

Al percatarse de ello se detuvo, y dio gracias a que a unos pasos más se encontraba la casa.

Pero una duda le vino a la mente. ¿Será correcto llevar a Eichi allí¿Será bien recibido?

Todas estas dudas desaparecieron al oír un ahogado quejido de los labios del chico, así que siguió su camino tambaleándose debido al peso de Eichi.

Al estar en frente de la puerta empezó a gritar, debido a que sus manos estaban ocupadas en algo más.

-¡Ino¡¡Hinata¡Alguien por favor!- gritó desesperada al borde de las lágrimas

En ese momento Temari e Ino abrieron las puertas con una expresión muy preocupada, la cual aumentó al ver a Sakura.

Estaba toda desarreglada, llorando, jadeante y ¡con un chico herido en la espalda!

Se apresuraron a tomar al chico de la espalda de Sakura y a llevarlo junto a ella a una habitación para así atenderlo.

Al llegar a la habitación Sakura cayó de rodillas al suelo presa del cansancio y el nerviosismo, y lo último que pudo ver fue como Ino y Temari intentaban curar al chico, y alguien entraba por la puerta y la llamaba, después de eso todo se volvió negro. Se había desmayado.

Al despertarse se quedo un momento acostada intentando asimilar lo que le había ocurrido. Se acordó de lo sucedido y se levantó lo más rápido que pudo.

Pero al voltear a su derecho, soltó el aire que no sabía que había estado reteniendo, y vio al Eichi respirando pausadamente. Se veía mucho más tranquilo y estaba vendado en algunas partes como en el abdomen, el brazo izquierdo y en la cara tenía un curita.

Sonrió un poco y se volvió a acostar, notando que sus tatamis estaban uno al lado del otro. Se coloco de lado derecho, de modo que quedó viéndolo a él de lado

-No sabes cuánto me preocupaste- dijo mientras acariciaba un mechón de pelo, luego retiró la mano, la devolvió a su lugar y cerró los ojos.

Un chico pelirrojo abrió los ojos pesadamente. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y se sentía demasiado agotado. Aún recostado empezó a examinar el lugar donde se encontraba…

Ya va…………..

¿En qué momento llegó a una casa¿Y en qué momento había curado sus heridas?

Trató de levantarse pero fue inútil, al hacerlo un dolor demasiado punzante apareció en su abdomen obligándolo a acostarse de nuevo con una notoria mueca de dolor.

Se quedó un tiempo más acostado, esperando que el dolor cesase un poco, hasta que se percató de algo, giró su cabeza hacia su izquierda y abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Sakura estaba allí dormida. ¿En qué momento llegó allí¿Sería que ella lo había llevado hasta allí?

Dejó esas preguntas de lado al escuchar que murmuró algo definitivamente no entendible para el oído humano. Sonrió con ternura.

Esa chica había podido ganarse su confianza en tan solo unos pocos días, e inevitablemente se enamoró de ella. Es que era tan…..

Tan linda, tierna, inocente, atenta, simpática…

Suspiró. Le costó muchísimo darse cuenta que se había enamorado de ella.

Al principio pensó que era simplemente el sentimiento de amistad, que creía cada vez más.

Pero al pasar del tiempo, y percatarse de que sus celos, cuando otro hombre la miraba o cuando ella hablaba de _él, _eran parte de la evidencia. Parte, solo parte...

Y es que él sentía un horrible vació cuando ella hablaba de él.

Él sabía que aquella curiosidad y admiración que sentía la chica por el Uchiha podían convertirse, con el tiempo, en Amor…

Y tenía que admitirlo, tenía miedo, miedo de que se la arrebataran, o que la alejaran de él.

Como pudo se colocó de lado, a modo de quedar frente a frente con ella, quien se encontraba en la misma posición, solo que del lado opuesto. Quedando ambos cara a cara. Claro ella estaba dormida aún y no tenía ni la más mínima intención de cambiar eso.

Más bien se veía demasiado adorable dormida, se veía tan frágil e inocente que hasta daban ganas de abrasarla.

En ese momento sintió la puerta abrirse por lo que miró por encima de su hombro hacia ésta. Al ser abierta completamente dejó ver una chica de dos coletas, pelo castaño.

Al verlo despierto sonrió un se acercó sigilosamente a él al percatarse de que la chica aún dormía.

-Como te sientes?- preguntó en un susurro que apenas y pudo oír.

-Bien… gracias- dijo en el mismo tono- podría explicarme como llegue aquí?- preguntó enderezándose un poco para hablar mejor.

Ella señaló a Sakura y luego agregó- Ella llegó aquí contigo cargado en la espalda- al decir eso el chico pelirrojo se sonrojó, ella lo notó y sonrió complacida mente-Estabas muy herido así que te atendimos, pero al yo entrar a la habitación ella se desmayo, supongo por el cansancio y las emociones- finalizó, susurrando aún.

Él volvió a la posición que tenía antes y se le quedo mirando de una manera tan tierna que Tenten prefirió dejarlos solos.

-Gracias princesa…- y le dio un beso en la frente.

Se quedó un momento más así e inevitablemente sus ojos se fueron cerrando otra vez.

Se colocó de nuevo acostado normal y cerró sus quedando dormido una vez más.

* * *

Sakura abrió sus ojos lentamente. Ya se sentía mucho mejor, ya no le dolía nada, más bien se sentía como si hubiera dormido toda una eternidad.

Perezosamente se levantó un poco, pero al hacerlo recordó que el chico pelirrojo estaba a su lado

Lo miró por un momento. Se veía mucho mejor que ayer, ya había recobrado su color de piel normal y respiraba acompasadamente.

Se tranquilizó y se propuso levantarse sin hacer ni un ruido. No quería despertarlo.

Al salir muy silenciosamente de allí, se escabulló como pudo por la puerta sin hacer ruido.

Al estar afuera suspiro, de verdad quería que el descansara todo lo posible.

-Como se encuentras?- escuchó a sus espaldas, cosa que la hizo saltar un poco del susto.

Al voltear y reconocer esa sonrisa pequeña y falsa de Sai se relajó un poco más.

-Mucho mejor creo, ahora está descansando- dijo para luego dedicarle una de sus sonrisas.

-Me alegro- dijo y sin más se giró sobre sus talones y se fue de allí por el lado opuesto por el que vino.

Ella se apresuró a buscar a Naruto. Tenía que preguntar el paradero de Tsunade y hablar con ella.

Pero se olvidó de Naruto al verla de espaldas hablando algo con Jiraya, Kakashi, Naruto y …..

No pudo distinguir a la otra persona.

Se acercó a ellos lentamente, demasiado nerviosa.

-E-etto….. T-sunade-sama-a lo que la aludida volteo a verla con su ya tan conocida cara apacible.

-Dime Sakura- dijo en un tono tan tranquilo, que de cierto modo desvaneció un poco el nerviosismo de la chica.

-Emm… es sobre Eichi- dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos- me preguntaba si él podría alojarse aquí por lo menos hasta que sus heridas sanen- dijo con tal cara de súplica que nadie se atrevería a decirle que no, y tsunade no fue la excepción.

Tsunade sonrió al escuchar un bufido por parte de uno de los chicos allí presentes, en son de protesta-Pues yo no tengo ningún problemas, es más, ya lo había considerado pero..-volteó a ver al dueño del bufido con una sonrisa divertida- Tienes algún inconveniente, Sasuke?- dijo igual de divertida o aún más que antes.

-Hmp!-éste miro a la chica, la cual había bajado su rostro avergonzada, supuso que aún recordaba lo del beso- Como sea…- dijo y sin más se fue de allí.

Sakura sentía su rostro arder demasiado. No había caído en cuenta de la presencia de Sasuke en ese lugar, pero al verlo se puso tan nerviosa que pensó que el estómago se le contraería.

-En ese caso, si puede quedarse- dijo con el mismo tono, y luego de eso se retiró dejando a los dos chicos mayores inmensos en su lectura, desconectados del mundo real.

Y Naruto…. Pues él ya se había ido, aunque no notó cuando lo hizo.

Se dio media vuelta pero antes alguien más le habló.

-Los celos son terribles verdad Jiraya?- dijo con notable intención de que la chica lo escuchara.

El peli blanco al ver la mirada del peli plateado captó inmediatamente y le siguió el juego- Si, por supuesto. Sobre todo si esa persona que celas es una de las pocas que son cercanas a ti. No es así Kakashi?- dijo "intentando" que Sakura lo escuchara perfectamente. Cosa que sabían que ella hacía.

-Po supuesto- dijo para luego sonreía cómplices y devolverse a lo que anteriormente hacían. Leer libros pervertidos.

Sakura se quedó un momento paralizada…

¿Celos¿Persona Cercana¿Celar?

Eso le sonaba extrañamente familiar, pero en estos momentos lo que más le impostaba era la salud de Eichi, así que dejó esos pensamiento para después y se encaminó al cuarto del chico.

Al retirarse de allí Kakashi y Jiraya se quedaron en silencio hasta que uno habló.

-Crees que se den cuenta pronto?- la voz de Kakashi resonó nuevamente.

-Si te soy sincero, no lo sé- dijo de modo lento y pausado.

Ambos suspiraron….

----------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura al llegar a la puerta se quedó un momento mirándola. No sabía si entrar o no.

Se mordió el labio inferior. Quería saber si a Sasuke le molestaba la presencia de Eichi aquí, y también quería saber el por qué.

Sin pensarlo dos veces más murmuró un ahora vuelvo, más para sí misma que para el chico pelirrojo, que al estar dormido aún, esta ajeno a todo esto.

Se fue con paso un poco acelerado, quería verlo.

Lo divisó caminando lentamente hacia el ala de la casa donde él vivía.

Iba a llamarlo pero él volteo antes de que ella pudiera siquiera decir algo.

En ese su corazón empezó a latir demasiado rápido, sintió su cara arder, y se quedo estática en el mismo sitio, tan solo recordando la escena del beso.

Desvió su cara demasiado apenada, había olvidado ese "pequeño" detalle.

Él al ver que ella se quedaba allí parada sin hacer nada se volteó y siguió su camino.

Estaba realmente molesto, y lo que más le molestaba era que no entendía el porqué se molestaba por _aquello_.

Tenía que admitirlo, esa chica le atraía, pero él se auto convencía que era tan solo sexualmente, al no tener conocimiento alguno de la vida de la chica, no tenía fundamentos para decir que era otra cosa, además estaba su orgullo.

Y encima ella venía y traía aun chico, le pedía la vieja que lo dejara quedarse y se la pasaba allí cuidándolo y dejándolo a él de lado. _Como todos…_

Por esto el estaba convencido que no existía persona que pudiera pasar una vida junto a otra. Él estaba muy convencido que esas tonterías del amor, era tan solo una excusa para atraer a otra hasta que se le pasara el "antojo".

Al salir de su habitación con la espada en mano, para practicar, la encontró en el mismo lugar en donde la dejó al salir de su cuarto.

Tan solo levantó una ceja y siguió su camino, pasando de ella.

Sakura en ese momento reaccionó, dejando de lado su nerviosismo y le agarró de la manga antes de que se alejara de ella, otra vez…

No sabía porque pero le dolía que él la ignorara de esa forma..

Le dolía de verdad.

-Sasuke-kun…- dijo por primera vez llamándolo por su nombre, cosa que no incomodó al chico, más bien atrajo su atención- e-estas…. Molesto porque traje a Eichi a esta casa?- preguntó temiéndose enormemente la molestia.

-Lo que tú o ese niñato hagan no es de mi incumbencia- dijo con tal tono envenenado y frío que Sakura lo soltó inmediatamente, al momento de abrir sus ojos enormemente sorprendida por tal respuesta.

Eso le había caído como un balde de agua fría encima, o peor aún…

Como una daga directo al corazón…

Todo, todo ese esfuerzo por entablar una amistad, se había roto. Desvanecido en tan solo unos minutos.

Luego de salir de la impresión, con la mirada gacha, aguantando las lágrimas se dirigió al cuarto de Eichi.

Se sentía fatal, pero no por eso abandonaría a su amigo..

No lo haría..

Al llegar al cuarto se percató de que estaba sentado en el tatami, con mirada pensativa, pero al verla le dirigió una sonrisa tan hermosa, que ella no pudo evitar corresponder, aunque a diferencia de la de él, la de ella era una triste…. Vacía……

Él se percató de ello, pero no quiso preguntar por temor a acertar en la respuesta.

Simplemente se quedaron unos momento más hablando. Entre preguntas y risas, Sakura se fue sintiendo indudablemente mejor.

No quería preocupar a Eichi por cosas suyas.

Tenía más bien que ayudarlo a recuperarse. Quería volver a escucharlo tocar esa melodía que tanto la alegraba.

Y él encantado lo hubiera hecho, de no ser porque su cuerpo no estaba en condiciones aún para hacerlo.

Pero él estaba decidido, la haría sonreír sinceramente costara lo que le costara.

La quería demasiado como para soportar esas sonrisas hipócritas, teniendo ella tan hermosa sonrisa….

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**Por favor no me maten****u.u**

**No pensé que tardaría TANTO**

**Pero se debe a la falta de creatividad y de tiempo**

**Lo siento tanto**

**Espero el capi les haya gustado y los haya complacido**

**Y también espero me dejen sus ****reviews**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron unos cuantos**

**Los aprecio como no tienen idea D! ****nOn**

**Nos vemos pronto**** Se los aseguro**


	5. No todo es color Rosa

**Estoy tan feliz**

**Ya van 55 ****reviews**

**Yo quisiera llegar a los 100, y si me siguen consintiendo de esta forma se que se va a poder**

**Es mi sueño tener 100 o MAS ****reviews**

**Estoy tan feliz**

**Síganme consintiendo y yo les seguiré escribiendo Feliz **

**Gracias a TODOS por sus ****reviews**

**Aclaración: ****Okiya****: creo que así se denominan las casas de geishas.**

**Si estoy equivocada háganmelo saber ****porfis****n.n**

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**Capítulo 5**

**No todo es color Rosa**

Desde la llegada de Eichi a esa casa, Sakura era casi como un fantasma, ya que casi no salía de ese cuarto y sus compañeros estaban empezando a creer que había otras razones, a parte del cuidado del chico pelirrojo.

La chica únicamente salía para hacer cosas necesarias como tomar un baño, traer la comida de Eichi y la de ella, buscar una que otra cosa, lavar ropa, etc. Pero siempre trataba de evitar a _alguien,_ y entre las teorías que sacaron estaba escrito el nombre de Uchiha. Pero tenían que buscar la forma de confirmarlo.

Por un tiempo lo han estado dejando pasar, porque no querían incomodarla, pero cuando se les presentara la oportunidad no dudarían en tomarla.

La peli rosa se encontraba, milagrosamente, afuera de la habitación recostada de uno de los pilares que sostenía el techo. Estaba media arrodillada, sus manos en su regazo y su cabeza apoyada en el pilar. Estaba pensando en lo que era ahora de su vida.

En el Okiya fue entrenada para siempre servir, con delicadeza y con cierto coqueteo. Le enseñaron a controlar sus sentimientos, ya que, no podía darse la libertad de expresarlos deliberadamente delante del señor al cual sirviese. Pero en esos momentos se le hacía tan difícil hacerlo, tenía ganas de llorar, de gritar, de sacar todo eso que llevaba por dentro, pero no lo haría, tenía que contenerse.

Se levantó pesadamente dejando todo eso a un lado, aspiró una gran cantidad de aire y lo botó suavemente, en un satisfactorio intento por relajarse.

Se dio media vuelta pero retrocedió instantáneamente por instinto al encontrar la imponente presencia del Uchiha allí. ¿Qué hacía allí?...

Genial, todo sus esfuerzos por evitarlo y su autocontrol de sentimientos se fueron al caño en ese momento, se sintió dolida, nerviosa, atemorizada, y de algún modo inquieta, todo en un mismo instante.

Él simplemente estaba parado allí mirándola como si fuera una piedra más en el suelo, lo que no sabía era la razón de su presencia allí, y no se quedaría con la duda por mucho tiempo.

-Se…. Se te ofrece algo S-sasuke-kun?- logró emitir nerviosa mientras dirigió su mirada a un lado, luego de un intento fallido de encararlo.

-Ven- fue todo lo que dijo, ella puso la cara más confundida que pudo aún sin moverse, él al percatarse de que sus pasos no lo seguían se volteó y la encaró- Sakura¡ven!- dijo en tal tono autoritario que no dudó un momento más y empezó a caminar.

Pero en medio del camino se paró y giró su rostro hasta la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba Eichi, viéndola con preocupación, él al notar eso gruñó furiosamente y ya perdiendo la paciencia -¡Sígueme!- dijo en casi un grito, a lo que Sakura dio un respingo y dándole una última mirada fue tras él, que ya había comenzado a caminar.

Emprendieron un camino en silencio hacia el lugar donde el chico dormía, es decir su mini casa. Al llegar a la puerta, él la abrió, pasó y se quedó a un lado esperando que ella entrara, al ver que ella entró cerró la puerta y empezó a caminar hacia unos tatamis que se encontraban en el suelo, alrededor de una mesa baja. Dándole a entender a ella que se sentara, ambos los hicieron, uno al lado del otro a petición del chico, quedando en el mismo silencio de hace unos momentos.

Él sacó de un mueble bajo una botella de sake y dos pequeñas tazas y las colocó en la mesa. Ella instintivamente se apresuró a tomarlo antes que él, después de todo ya era costumbre. Con elegancia digna de una servidora coloco la taza al frente del chico peli negro y empezó a servir sake, sin percatarse de que sus movimientos eran sensuales, y por supuestos que éstos eran observados por un par de ojos negros con un extraño brillos en ellos.

Luego de terminar de servir la bebida, accidentalmente se cruzó su mirada con la del chico y se quedaron mirando por un largo rato, ambos absortos en los ojos del otro, unos eran indescifrables mientras que los otros eran un libro abierto.

Así Sasuke se fue acercando a su presa y la besó pasionalmente, quería probarse a sí mismo que lo único que sentía por esa chica era atracción sexual, y que haciéndola suya ese sentimiento desaparecería.

La verdad no había dejado de pensar en la chica en todos estos días, y eso le molestaba enormemente.

Iría a su modo, pero asegurándose de hacerlo como a él le gustaba.

Disfrutaría cada parte de la chica, definitivamente no dejaría que aquel chico le arrebatara la atención que a él le pertenecía.

Así permanecieron, besándose por un buen rato, ignorando todo a su alrededor, simplemente disfrutando de la calidez y el sabor de su compañero.

Ya cuando los besos fueron detenidos por falta de aire o simplemente necesitaban un receso, ambos volvieron a verse a los ojos. Eran tan distintas sus miradas. Una reflejaba completa confusión, mientras que la otra estaba llena de deseo, de lujuria.

-¿Q-Que..?- no pudo terminar porque él la estaba besando otra vez, pero este beso era más pasional, mucho más.

Ella empezó a asustarse. Esto le recordaba mucho sus "sesiones" con Ryu y no le agradaban esos recuerdos.

Se separó bruscamente de él, y colocó una mano sobre sus labios, cubriéndolos. Él la miro extrañado, pero estiró una mano para poder quitar la de ella, pero Sakura se lo impidió apartando su mano con la otra.

Aún con su mano sosteniendo la de él, preguntó-¿Qué significa esto Sasuke-kun?- temiendo la respuesta.

-Te deseo, quiero que seas mía- respondió el simplemente, y eso fue como un balde de agua fría que cayó sobre Sakura.

Eso era todo lo que él sentía por ella, deseo…

Deseo, sólo deseo….

Sonrió amargamente, seguro que la soportó por tanto tiempo solo para que pasara una noche con él. Le dio falsas ilusiones de una posible amistad……

La desilusionó…..

Con lágrimas en los ojos se paró del lugar en un intento por salir de allí, pero él no la dejó, la tomo por la muñeca impidiéndole dar otro paso.

-No quiero que te acerques a ese chico- ordenó con un tono frío y cortante, pero a la misma vez autoritario. Tenía que dejárselo en claro antes de que se fuera de allí.

Ella solo volteó la cara con expresión dudosa, lo miró buscando una respuesta, pero sus ojos negros no le permitían cumplir su objetivo.

-Ya lo dije- aclaró mientras cerraba los ojos en un intento por calmarse- No quiero que te acerques a ese chico- volvió a repetir resaltando la primera letra.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó suavemente, aún estando demasiado confundida. Él acaba de besarla por segunda vez, le dice que la desea y ahora le pide que no se acerque a Eichi.

¿A qué jugaba Sasuke Uchiha? Ella no era de nadie…..

-Porque no quiero verte cerca de él¿entendido?- ordenó mirándola retadoramente, mientras la soltaba.

Eso alteró los nervios de Sakura. ¿Quién se creía que era él para decidir tal cosa?

-¿Disculpa?- habló en tal tono irónico que crispó a Sasuke

-No lo repetiré- anunció con su voz molesta y muy posesiva

-¡Tú no eres nadie para estar decidiendo a quien voy a ver o no!- explotó ella, ya no aguantaba más, estaba dolida.

-¡No me importa!- gritó parándose y colocándose al frente de ella- ¡Dije que no volverías a verlo!- obligó mientras la tomaba por los brazos un tanto brusco.

Ella hizo una mueca de dolor que él no notó, pero aún así no iba a ceder ante su decisión- ¡Ya te dije que no te haré caso¡Yo veré a Eichi cuando quiera y donde quiera!- gritó exasperada, ya no aguantaba, las lágrimas de dolor e impotencia caían por sus mejillas.

Sasuke gruño muy molesto. ¿Por qué simplemente no podía no verlo más? Gruño otra vez frustrado y la soltó - ¡Vete! –gritó molesto, pero al ver que ella no se movía volvió a hacerlo -¡Lárgate! No vuelvas aquí- se giró y esperó a que ella saliera para salir por la puerta trasera, tenía que descargarse.

------------------------------.-.-.-.-.-.-----------------------------

En lo que Sakura salió de allí, se dirigió otra vez a aquella parte a la que fue, cuan él la besó por primera vez. Allí nadie la vería llorar, porque aunque no quería hacerlo tenía que llorar, o sentía que se ahogaría.

Pero sólo que esta vez no corrió, no gritó, simplemente caminaba lento mientras dejaba que las lágrimas salieran a su antojo. No quería guardarlas, sólo dejarlas ir, para ver si así se sentía mejor.

Sasuke la había hecho sentir como una cosa. Le había dicho que la deseaba, y ella supuso que debería sentirse feliz porque por lo menos algo sentía por ella, aunque no fuese lo que ella quería que el sintiese….

Y encima le había "prohibido" ver a Eichi…

¿Quién se creía?

Estaba confundida….

Aún después de todo lo que le dijo, no sentía ningún tipo de rencor u odio hacia él…

¿Por qué?

Ese sentimiento capaz de perdonar todo, de aguantar, y seguir….

¿Eso era lo que llamaban amor?

Si era así, no quería sentirlo más, porque dolía, y mucho..

Llegó una vez más a ese hermoso arrollo viejo, se arrodilló a un lado de la orilla y se quedó allí, viendo su reflejo. No era fea, al contrario, era muy bonita, pero eso mismo le traía tanta o más desgracias que beneficios..

-¿Me puedo sentar?- oyó a sus espaldas y trató frenéticamente de secar sus lágrimas, pero era inútil, ya que más seguían saliendo.

La persona le tomó una de las manos para que se detuviera-Ya basta pequeña- dijo en un tono demasiado dulce

Ella volteó y vio esos ojos azules entristecidos, y se sintió culpable. Bajó la mirada, dejando una vez más que las lágrimas fluyeran..

Él se sentó a su lado y inesperadamente la aprisionó contra su pecho, no quería verla llorar, no podía….

Le dolía…

Pero no podía hacer nada. Tenía una vaga idea del porqué estaba llorando, pero no quería sacar conclusiones erróneas.

Así que optó por hablar de lo básico, lo cual sabía era el centro de su dolor: Uchiha..

-Si te hace sentir así, eso significa que ni tus lágrimas merece pequeña- declaró intentando ponerle en claro que él no la merecía, pero al ver que su llanto seguía igual optó por lo único que pensó, la distraería-Yo no te haría llorar nunca- aseguró, y tuvo los efectos esperados.

Ella levantó la vista, aún con los ojos aguados.

-¿Mmm…?- fue todo lo que pudo articular ella, confundida.

-Yo jamás- mencionó mientras la tomaba delicadamente por los hombros para que lo viera mejor a la cara- Yo jamás te haría daño, porque….- dudó unos momentos en decirle o no, pero le quedaba poco tiempo con ella, tenía que hacerlo..

-Ai Shitteru, Sakura- confesó y viendo que ella no reaccionaba, simplemente la abrazó de nuevo.

En cambio Sakura estaba pasmada.

Hace un minuto estaba llorando porque Sasuke le había herido sus sentimientos, diciendo que solo la deseaba.

Y era Eichi el que le decía esas palabras que tanto quería escuchar de la boca del peli negro….

¿Qué hacer?...

Nunca antes le había pasado esto. Jamás.

¿Cuánto más podría cambiar su vida?

Pero no podía dejar que las cosas tomaran el rumbo que ella no deseaba.

Se separó un poco del chico pelirrojo y se secó las lágrimas. Lo miró a los ojos, con una expresión un poco ausente.

-Perdóname- dijo, confundiendo al chico, el cual le daba otro significado a esa palabra-Perdóname- volvió a repetir bajando la mirada.

-¿Qué….. qué quieres decir?- preguntó temeroso. Ojalá esa palabra no tuviera el significado que él creía.

-Nunca, nunca antes alguien me había dicho esto, es la primera vez, y yo aún no sé, pero si….-él la cayó y la miro enternecido, ya había confirmado que no era lo que él creía iba a escuchar, para su alivio.

Él lo entendió, suspiró, aún quedaba algo por decirle

-Sakura- dejo, acomodándose, dejó que ella lo hiciera y quedaron ambos sentados uno al lado del otro mirando a la luna- Dentro de poco, yo me tengo que ir- aclaró dejando confusa a la chica a su lado, pero no la dejó preguntar- Tengo que regresar a mi pueblo. Yo vine aquí con intenciones de encontrar inspiración para mis canciones- se delató y seguidamente la miró directamente la miró a los ojos- y ya le he encontrado- afirmó, y seguidamente con una mano acarició una de sus mejillas- eres tú- reveló, dejándola pasmada.

Ella se quedó de piedra.

-Eichi…- susurró. Seguidamente volteó su mirada hacia el lago, y suspiró.

No era lo mismo. Aunque le dijera cosas tan hermosas, no era lo mismo. Ni siquiera se parecía un poco. Eran sensaciones totalmente opuestas.

A Eichi le tenía un gran cariño, pero no estaba segura si ese cariño, podía convertirse an amor.

Sasuke…

Pues él hacía que su corazón estallara de tanto palpitar. La hacía sentirse, diferente…

Quizás, única…

Pero, estaba menos segura de lo que sentía por él. Suspiró y se enderezó.

Ya basta de llorar. Ya basta de sentirse así. Ya no más. Siempre era lo mismo, pero ya no más. Enfrentaría todo, y si caía, se levantaría.

Lo miró con ojos decididos, que sorprendieron al chico que le prestó mucha más atención, frunciendo el ceño, concentrándose- Eichi, perdóname, pero en estos momentos no se que siento. No puedo darte una respuesta- confesó, y a diferencia de su mirada, su voz seguía siendo dulce-pero si de algo estoy segura, es que pronto lo hare- finalizó dándole una sonrisa enorme que lo tranquilizó gigantemente.

Él solo asistió-no te tardes ¿eh?- dijo jugando,ell asistió y luego ambos, rieron en paz, ya se sentían mucho más tranquilos.

------------------------------.-.-.-.-.-.-.-----------------------------

Al día siguiente, Sakura despertó un poco mejor. Aún tenía que aclarar unas cosas, pero nada de eso le iba a arruinar su hermosa estancia en su nueva casa.

Se arregló, y con una sonrisa pequeña, pero sincera se dirigió a ver a su amigo. Se sorprendió demasiado al notar que el susodicho no se encontraba en el cuarto. Es más, la cama estaba arreglada.

Curiosa y preocupada se dirigió camino a la cocina, donde pretendía preguntarles a sus amigas por el chico. Alguien tenía que saber algo.

Se molestó y alivió al verlo entrenando con Naruto en una de las habitaciones, camino a la cocina.

Más preocupada que molesta, entró con una mirada dura, dispuesta a regañarlo.

No sabía que el practicara artes marciales, ni nada por el estilo, pero ¡estaba herido! No debía hacer esas cosas.

-¡Eichi!- gritó con el ceño fruncido, y sus manos en sus caderas- ¿Cómo puedes ponerte a pelear, estando aún recuperándote de tus heridas? Es una falta de conciencia- reprochó. Parecía una mamá regañando a su hijo por alguna travesura.

-Vamos Sakura- intentó defenderse nervioso, nunca la había visto molesta- E-es que, sabes, estaba.. aburrido, ya sabes, todo el día en la cama- intentó justificarse en vano.

-Pero eso no es excusa para que te pongas a pelear, te pudiste haber hecho más daño- volvió a reprochar suavizando su expresión al mismo tiempo que su voz.

-Etto…Sakura-chan…- intentó defender el rubio, sintiéndose culpable- Yo fui… yo fui quien le dijo para entrenar- excusó, se sentía apenado de verdad. Y por qué no admitirlo, al principio se sintió un poco temeroso.

Ella les dirigió una mirada reprochadora a ambos y luego suspiró, bajando sus brazos a los costados.

-_Estos chicos no tienen remedio_- pensó ya más calmada-Bien, váyanse a lavar las manos que dentro de poco vamos a desayunar- anunció, regalándoles una cálida sonrisa. No podía molestarse con ellos.

Se dirigió a la cocina donde se encontró con sus amigas, y mientras cocinaba hablaban de todo un poco. Hacía tanto que no hablaba así con ellas.

Y a ellas les alegraba que la Sakura de antes volviera, aunque la notaron de vez en cuando un poco ausente, pero prefirieron no decir nada, no querían arruinar el momento.

Luego, entre risas y chismes, terminaron de preparar la comida, y fueron a llamar a todos a comer. Ahí el gran problema de Sakura.

¿Tendría que ir a avisarle a Sasuke de la comida¿O llevársela?. De sólo pensarlo un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, recordando la discusión que había tenido con el chico. Se mordió el labio y juntó sus manos sobre su pecho. ¿Qué hacer?

Ino se percató del estado de la chica, e inmediatamente adivinó el porqué de su angustia. Se encaminó hasta ella y posó una mano en su hombro, reconfortándola.

-Si quieres, yo puedo ir- anunció para alivio de Sakura, que la volteó a ver con ojos suplicantes. No era necesario que hablara, su cara lo hacía sola.

-Ino…- apenas susurró la chica, y luego asistió-Gracias- agregó para regalarle una sonrisa nerviosa.

Seguidamente Ino se encaminó hacia el lado de vivienda del chico, luego de unos segundos desapareció de la vista de Sakura.

Ésta suspiro. Sabía que no lo podría evitar por siempre, en algún momento tendría que aclarar una que otra cosa con él.

Sin más que pensar, se giró y se dirigió a donde se encontraban todos sentados en la mesa, hasta los momentos hablando.

---------------.-.-.-.-.-.-.---------------

Ino estaba caminando sin saber exactamente a donde debería de ir. Había estado por allí muy pocas veces, tan pocas que podía contarlas con los dedos de una sola mano.

Se adentró a lo que parecía el lugar más "decente". Y se extrañó al llegar allí, pues, si estaba decente, a diferencia de todo lo que allí afuera se encontraba.

Tocó la puerta, pero nadie respondió, volvió a tocar más fuerte, pero nada.

Un poco cabreada volvió a tocas más fuerte aún, pero nada.

Ya molesta abrió la puerta sin medir sus fuerzas. Pero toda esa molestia desapareció al ver la habitación vacía. Ahí no estaba Sasuke.

-Sasuke-kun!- gritó, para ver si se encontraba por allí cerca. Nada. Volvió a intentar-Sasuke-kun!.-ésta vez más fuerte.

Se adentró al sitio y observó de un lado a otro sin reservas, observando cada detalle de la habitación. Al llegar a lo que parecía una puerta que daba al exterior, la abrió y se encontró con un enorme pedazo de patio. Se podía observar y gran árbol, a un lado del paisaje que contemplaban sus ojos. Lo demás era pasto, y un gran estanque, sólo con agua. Encima de ese estanque, había un puente rojo, pequeño, pero suficiente para ser cómodo.

Bueno ya había confirmado que el chico no estaba allí.

Se dio media vuelta y se topó con un portarretratos.

Si mirada se entristeció, al igual que su expresión.

Ese retrato….

---------------.-.-.-.-.-.-.---------------

Sakura ya se estaba preocupando. Hace más o menos quince minutos que Ino había ido a avisarle a Sasuke que la comida estaba lista.

Sabía que quedaba un poco apartado, pero no como para tardarse tanto.

Se paró automáticamente, incluso inconscientemente, al ver a Ino regresar con una extraña expresión.

¿Qué sería¿Decepción¿Angustia?. No era…….. ¿Tristeza?

Se acercó a ella bajo la mirada de todos, que la observaban dudosos.

Se acercó a Ino un poco cohibida. La rubia no se percató de su presencia hasta que casi choca con ella, al no paparse.

-Ino ¿qué sucedió?- preguntó bajito. No quería meter a los demás en ese embrollo.

Ella lamiró por un momento, e hizo tal sonrisa fingida que Sakura se la creyó. Definitivamente era una actriz-Nada, pero no lo encontré- dijo convenciéndola, seguidamente la arrastró hasta la mesa para comer.

Pero había un chico que la conocía demasiado. Sabía, que esa era una sonrisa fingida.

-Bah.. todas las mujeres son tan problemáticas-susurró, a lo que los que se encontraba a su alrededor, les salió una gota en la cabeza.

-_Nunca cambia-_ pensaron los que se encontraban en su entorno, y luego volvieron a lo suyo.

---------------.-.-.-.-.-.-.---------------

Luego de terminar la comida, cada uno se dirigió a su cuarto a descansar un rato.

Todos menos Sakura. La cual estaba terminando de lleva una cesta de ropa a colgar, pero se detuvo, mirando el lugar que conducía hasta la estancia del chico.

Casi hipnotizada dejó el cesto en el piso y dio un paso, pero fue detenida por una seria voz.

-Sakura-chan- llamó el chico rubio preocupado por ambos, después de todo, eran sus amigos-Yo también estoy preocupado por él, pero a veces es mejor dejarlo solo para que piense un poco- razonó el oji azul, sacando conclusiones erróneas. Pero ella no tenía ganas de ponerse a explicar lo que realmente pasaba. Además era demasiado, doloroso…

Asistió y se giró, tomó la cesta y se dirigió a colgar las ropas, para luego retirarse a una habitación muy conocida.

Naruto, después de que ella se fue, siguió allí, parado, con una mirada triste, abatida-_¿Qué está sucediendo __Sasuke_- se preguntó mentalmente. Él nunca había sido muy social, por decir casi nada social. Pero con la llegara de Sakura, había salido un poco de esa burbuja.

Pero ahora……

Volvió a ella. Otra vez volvió a entrar en esa burbuja que solo le causaba daño.

-Naruto-kun- pronunciaron a sus espaldas, e inmediatamente volteó, y se encontró con la dueña de una mirada grisácea-azul, se notaba a leguas que estaba preocupada, se le notaba en cada fibra de su cara.

Él sonrió agradecido, ella siempre se preocupada por él.-Vamos, Hinata-chan- dijo suavemente, y seguidamente ambos partieron a caminar por allí, hablando. No tenían sueño.

---------------.-.-.-.-.-.-.---------------

La peli rosada, luego de tender toda la ropa, se dirigió a la habitación de Eichi. Quizás fue allí porque quería hablar con alguien, pero no quería meter a alguien en sus asuntos, ya demasiado hacían por ella como para ponerles ese peso encima.

Al entrar lo encontró sentado con los ojos cerrados.

-_Seguro se quedó dormido allí-_ pensó mientras se acercaba y se sentaba a su lado, tratando de no hacer ningún tipo de ruido. Se abrazó a sus rodillas y se le quedó mirando mientras apoyaba su cachete en sus piernas, para estar más cómoda.

¿Por qué Sasuke le habrá prohibido el estar con él¿Será que él sabía de los sentimientos del chico hacia ella? Pero si ella nunca lo noto….

Lo que más le dolía era no poder darle una respuesta, pero estaba casi segura de que pronto se la daría.

Repentinamente recordó que Eichi le había dicho que se tendría que ir. Ella no quería, se sentía bien sabiendo que él estaba allí con ella. Pero decirle que se quedara, sería demasiado egoísta. Aún más, cuando no estaba segura de si algún día le correspondería o no.

Suspiró. Su vida estaba hecha un caos, en cierto sentido por su puesto, el resto era perfecto.

Se enderezó y sin darse cuenta, al poco tiempo se quedó dormida.

---------------.-.-.-.-.-.-.---------------

-Maldición- se quejaba un chico de ojos negro que tapaba una herida en un brazo. Era pequeña y lejos de ser algo mortal, pero le ardía.

Detrás de él, se podían apreciar cuerpos inertes, de bandidos, se podía distinguir por sus vestiduras.

Sasuke tuvo la mala suerte de toparse con muchos, pero la buena suerte, en el momento preciso, quería descargar toda esa rabia que sentía hacia él mismo.

Por la noche simplemente deambuló por allí, y luego se dirigió a un bar. Pero ya casi amaneciendo, tenía intenciones de regresar, pero esos tipos aparecieron de la nada.

Salió victorioso, pero se demoró un poco, debido a que eran muchos.

Guardó su espada, iba a pasar por un lugar para comer algo y luego se encaminaría a su casa. Ya había sido suficiente entrenamiento por los momentos.

Luego de haber comido lo suficiente, llegar a la casa, entró por una puerta secreta trasera, que solo él conocía, no quería encontrarse con nadie.

No quería verse con nadie. Se adentró silenciosamente, ya era casi el ocaso.

Se sentó, tomó unas gazas y se curó su herida. No era bueno con eso, pero por lo menos lo hacía lo suficientemente bien como para poder detener la hemorragia y para que no se le infectara.

Seguidamente se dirigió al baño, quería tomar un largo baño. Llenó la bañera con agua, y seguidamente prendió el fuego, para calentar el agua (N/A: para más información observar Samurai X)

Se metió a la bañera y suspiró, eso era realmente relajante. Pero había algo que no se podía sacar de la cabeza.

Esa chica peli rosada, Sakura.

Esa discusión no le había sentado bien, nada bien. Y es que no dejaba de pensar en sus ojos furiosos llenos de lágrimas, su expresión abatida. ¡Rayos! Esa chica estaba adentrándose demasiado a un lugar al cual él no quería que _nadie_ nunca entrara. Su corazón.

Trató de convencerse que sólo sentía atracción física por ella, pero al besarla sintió algo extraño en el estómago, e irremediablemente se hizo adicto a ese sabor.

A cada rato se lamía los labios, inconscientemente, como si su sabor aún estuviera allí.

Suspiró. Tendría que sacar a esa chica de su mente.

Ella no podía entrar en su mundo.

No sólo era peligroso para él, sino también para ella.

Además si ella lograba ocupar algo en su vida, todos sus esfuerzos, todo su entrenamiento de años se iría al caño. No podía darse el lujo de que eso sucediera.

Quizás, después de que terminara con su objetivo, vería que hacer con esas sensaciones raras.

Apretó sus puños, el tan solo recordar lo que le pasó a su familia, sus padres.

-_Itachi__-_ gruño, mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojo escarlata.

Bufó, intentando dejar de pensar en eso, porque si no lo hacía tendría una sesión como la de anoche, o aún peor…

Salió de la tina, colocándose una toalla amarada a la cintura, salió del baño, se colocó su yukata azul marino y se colocó una toalla sobre el pelo. Se sentó inmóvil en un tatami. Ya era de noche.

Repentinamente sintió una presencia que se le acercaba, pero se percató inmediatamente de quien era, por su olor…..

Esa presencia se sentó al frente de él, y con extrema suavidad empezó a secar su cabello con la toalla.

Él no hizo nada, se sentía bien así. Pero luego de eso despertó, recordando lo que había ideado minutos antes. No podía echarse atrás.

Le tomó las manos por las muñecas deteniendo todo movimiento. Levantó su vista, a modo de advertencia, pero se topó con esos ojos llenos de tristeza y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable, solo un poco.

Ella lo siguió mirando en silencio. No sabía que decir. No había podido dormir pensando en él, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él. Y si lo intentaba, los pensamientos de algún modo retornaban a él. No podía más, tenía que verlo, oír su voz. Esa extraña necesidad la estaba asustando, pero al mismo tiempo la hacía sentir tan bien…

No podía evitarlo. Después de cómo una hora de intentar dormir, luego de terminar los quehaceres se decidió a ir y apagar la angustia de su ausencia al medio día y llenar el vacío que sentía, llenar la necesidad.

Pero él no la quería cerca, podía verlo en su mirada, pero no importaba.

Esos sentimientos no le gustaban para nada, pero uno no podía reprimir esa clase de sentimientos ¿o sí?

Apoyó su cabeza contra la de él. No sabía bien que estaba pasando con sus sentimientos, pero esperaba que él le diera una repuesta.

-Sasuke..- murmuró aún apoyada de su cabeza, y él aún sosteniendo sus muñecas.

-Te dije que no volvieras- advirtió con su voz fuerte, cortante

Ella solo sonrió-Aunque quisiera, no podría cumplir ese mandato, y lo peor es que no sé porqué- dijo en un hilo de voz, conteniendo las lágrimas.

El suspiró, no podían estar juntos, pero eso no cambiaba la extraña sensación en su estómago.

La soltó lentamente, mientras retiraba la toalla de su cabeza, ya muy poco húmeda.

Tenía que ser firme, no podía permitir que ella terminara dañada por las acciones de otros, ni por las suyas-Sakura- llamó con voz cansada, pero no menos firme-No puedes venir más- concluyó, destrozando los esfuerzos de la chica por contener las lágrimas.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó, tan bajito, su voz era apenas audible, un hilo.

-Porque no- respondió seco, no quería dar explicaciones.

Ella simplemente dejó de apoyarse en su cabeza y lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. La había hecho llorar otra vez.

-¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte?- preguntó triste.

Eso lo sorprendió ¿Qué sabía ella? Le molestó enormemente, ella no tenía porqué meterse en eso- ¿Quién te contó? – preguntó en un gruñido

-Nadie- dijo sinceramente- pero estar solo no ayuda, juntos…- no pudo terminar, él la cortó

-¡Tú no sabes nada!- gritó, estaba molesto, muy molesto.

-Tienes razón- asistió aún con las mejillas mojadas- pero no por eso dejo de preocuparme por ti- sentenció más firme que sus otras palabras

-No te he pedido que lo hagas- concluyó él, pero al ver sus intenciones de protestar aclaró- Tampoco quiero que lo hagas- declaró, borrando todo rastro de protesta.

Luego de eso quedaron en un incómodo silencio. Hasta que él lo rompió.

-Vete- le dijo, con voz demasiado cortante.

Ella hizo amago de levantarse, pero antes de hacerlo, se tiro a sus brazos y lo besó.

No sabía por qué había hecho eso. Solamente siguió su instinto y lo hizo, tampoco es que se arrepentía.

Luego de separarse de sus labios, él espero unos momentos antes de reaccionar y la tomó por la nuca, volviéndola a besar.

La besó hambriento, feroz, pero lento. Mordió su labio superior, haciendo que ella abriera su boca, quejándose.

Se adentró en su boca, explorando cada centímetro de ella, sin dejar nada sin explorar.

Cuando le faltaba aire se separaron y se quedaron mirando.

Allí fue cuando Sasuke cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Furioso consigo mismo y con ella por haberlo iniciado. Se paró rápido y se colocó a un lado de la puerta, y la abrió sin medir su fuerza.

-Sal- le ordenó, ella solo bajó la vista y se encaminó a la puerta, pero antes de salir le habló.

-Si dejas que otros te ayuden a cargar con tu peso, se hará más liviano y menos tedioso- comentó, a lo que él solo apretó con furia la madera de la pobre puerta, que estabas siendo víctima de la furia descargada de Sasuke.

Luego de decir eso, Sakura se fue. Desapareciendo por el largo pasillo.

El chico cerró la puerta ruidosamente. Y se sentó a gruñir, ya no tenía sueño. Bueno quizás un poco.

En cambio ella se dirigió a su cuarto y se recostó inmediatamente. Las lágrimas hacían que los ojos le ardiera, además estaba cansada tanto física como emocionalmente.

Quería dormir.

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Les rugo me perdonen la tardanza.

Mi inspiración está por los suelos. Además estoy con una tía que está abriendo una tienda Sanrio, y la estoy ayudando

T.T Se que no es excusa suficiente, pero no puedo hacer más nada.

Necesito que me digan si les gusto el capitulo plis!

Necesito saber si lo que he hecho quedo bien o no.

Porque fue algo que me salió mientras "trataba" de escribir.

Gracias x sus maravillosos reviews! No tienen idea de lo mucho que me anima n.n

n.n ¿Un Review? n.n


	6. Rompiendo Esperanzas

**Rompiendo esperanzas**

Sakura despertó aún con ese pequeño malestar en los ojos. Ya sabía muy bien la razón.

Se llevó un dedo a los labios, y los tocó suavemente. ¿Cuántas veces se había besado con Sasuke? Ya había perdido la cuenta, fueron unas ¿Tres¿Cuatro¿Cinco? No importaba. Él le había dejado en claro que tan solo la deseaba e incluso siendo así, ella fue hasta allá y, él le dijo, prácticamente, que no quería volver a verla.

Suspiró. Quizás no estaba tan segura de qué era eso que sentía, pero a lo mejor era hora de empezar a olvidarlo.

Tan sólo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para hacerlo.

Salió rumbo a la cocina, e hizo todo lo que siempre hacía, ayudar, lavar, colocar y comer.

Ya cuando terminó todo eso, la mayoría se retiró alegando que tenían unos asuntos que atender, así que quedaron Eichi, Sakura y Sasuke, el cual aún, no se dejaba ver.

Los dos primeros, aburridos, se pusieron a limpiar todo el dojo, y los pasillos.

Al terminar de hacerlo, merendaron un poco mientras hablaban, hasta que no les quedó más nada de qué hablar y se quedaron disfrutando la calurosa tarde con un té frío.

Luego de unos momentos oyeron unos pasos extraños, así que, asustados, se levantaron y se escabulleron hacia donde provenía el ruido.

Eichi, con una espada de madera, un bokken, y Sakura con una escoba

Se escabulleron; ella detrás de él; en silencio, pero cuando llegaron e intentaron sorprender al sospechoso, éste se adelantó deteniendo el arma de ambos con su filosa espada.

Sakura abrió los ojos y la boca, pasmada. Eichi, solo se quedó quieto, pero no menos sorprendido.

-Pensé que ustedes se habían ido también- dijo mientras guardaba su arma en su funda.

-No, nosotros preferimos no ir- contestó Eichi por la chica, que estaba como cohibida, cosa que entristeció al ya nombrado.

-Hhmm- fue todo lo que "murmuró" antes de dirigirle una mirada a la pelirosa e ir a dónde estaba ellos sentados. Ellos lo miraron con asombro, luego se miraron entre ellos y volvieron su vista una vez más a él.

Eichi, a diferencia de Sakura se sentó al lado de él con un poco de curiosidad, para saber más de su "competencia". En cambio Sakura parecía una niña a punto de subir a un escenario por primera vez.

Nadie hablaba, todos estaban en silencio, lo único que se escuchaba era el crujir de los dientes de Sasuke al morder la jugosa manzana verde, mientras los otros dos lo miraban como hipnotizados.

Sasuke se percató de eso y chasqueó la lengua al mismo tiempo que rodaba los ojos.

-¿Nunca han visto a alguien comer una manzana?- preguntó, ya le estaba incomodando que lo miraran así

Ambos asistieron con la cabeza al unísono, pero sin pronunciar palabras.

Sasuke los observó con ojos entrecerrados, pero no dijo nada. Sabía muy bien el por qué lo miraban así.

Él sólo había salido porque creyó que ya no había nadie en la casa, pero se equivoco.

Pero bueno….. los únicos eran Sakura y ese chico del cual no recordaba el nombre, y tampoco quería saberlo.

-Sakura- llamó el captando la atención de los dos presentes allí.

Fulminó con la mirada al otro chico presente, dándole a entender de una manera "muy discreta" que quería hablar a solas con la chica.

-Anda- le pidió la pelirosa en un susurro, pero aún así estaba nerviosa.

Él no quería pero al ver sus ojos, pudo ver la súplica en ellos, y no pudo negarse, así que se levantó y se fue a la cocina a tragar algo que le quitara la depresión.

Quedaron solos y luego de que Sasuke lo pensara por _décima quinta vez _se decidió a hablar.

-Lo siento- dijo en un susurro, bajito pero lo suficiente alto para que ella escuchara.

Ella ahora sí quedó petrificada. Si no fuera porque su labio inferior temblaba de ..nerviosismo o emoción, Sakura podría pasar por estatua.

Sasuke creyó que ni siquiera respiraba.

Así que se acercó y chasqueó los dedos frente a sus ojos, regresándola a la realidad, sacándola de su trance…

-¿Por qué..?- fue apenas un susurro, más bien parecido a un suspiro. Ella tenía una idea del porqué pero quería escucharlo de su propia boca

-Por lo que dije- mencionó mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo- sé que no fue lo más…adecuado- terminó mirándola a los ojos, esperando que ella dijera algo ¡o por lo menos que reaccionara!

Ella solo sonrió, sonrió como nunca lo había hecho, mejor dicho, como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía.

Dicho esto, se levantó, pero un jalón en su camisa lo detuvo.

-¿Por qué no te quedas?- preguntó ella con su sonrisa y sus mejillas teñidas de rosa

Él la miró indiferente, ya sabía él que iba a malinterpretar todo- No Sakura, lo que te acabo de decir no cambia nada de lo que te dije ayer- sentenció rudamente- no quiero volver a verte, yo no siento nada por ti- expresó fríamente, pero no era lo que en verdad sentía. Sólo trataba de protegerla, y no había otra forma de hacerlo, al menos que la alejara de él

Ella estaba de piedra. ¿Cómo el sueño más hermoso se había vuelto la pesadilla más horrible?

Con tan solo seis palabras Sasuke había apagado y aplastado la más mínima esperanza que albergaba en su ser. La había destrozado con sus frías palabras…

Él se retiró, después de mandarle una mirada indescifrable, que ella no pudo percibir, ya que aún se encontraba en shock.

Eichi, había entrado muy tarde, no había escuchado nada, pero dedujo que no fue nada lindo al ver la expresión de la chica. Luego le preguntaría, en estos momentos solo la consolaría, una vez más…

------------------------------.-.-.-.-.-.-----------------------------

El día anterior Sakura se había excusado diciendo que no se sentía muy bien, así que había permanecido el resto de la tarde en su habitación, pensando, recordando y porque no admitirlo, había llorado, un poco…

Pero se había prometido a sí misma ser fuerte, Sasuke no era el único chico en el mundo, el problema _es que era el único que ocupaba__ "ese" espacio__ en su corazón…._

A la mañana siguiente se levantó un poco mejor que ayer, directo al baño.

Al salir del baño, se dirigió a su estante, de done sacó un kimono azul marino oscuro con varias líneas verticales en color blanco. Tenía mucho sin usarlo, además era bonito.

Sonrió como pudo y salió de la habitación, encontrándose con los chicos, los cuales estaban practicando en un claro ubicado en el centro de la estancia.

Los saludó a todos cortésmente, y luego se dirigió rumbo a la cocina.

Al llegar se percató de que ya todo estaba preparado.

Suspiró como por décima quinta vez desde que estaba allí. Se dirigió al comedor y comprobó con pesar que ya todo estaba puesto.

Salió de la cocina y se dirigió a donde estaban los chicos. Allí se distraería un poco hasta que los llamaran a comer.

En lo que se sentó a observarlos entrenar, Eichi fue corriendo hasta ella y se sentó a su lado mientras recuperaba el aliento. Respiraba agitado pero aún así sonreía. Todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de sudor. Se veía tan sexy…..

Sakura sacudió su cabeza y se sonrojó. ¿Cómo podía estar pensando eso?

Él se percató de la actitud de ella, y no le fue muy difícil descifrar el porqué de su sonrojo. Al principio, trató de contenerse pero sin poder aguantar empezó a reír a carcajadas dejando a la chica más avergonzada todavía.

-Oi Sakura, no sabía que tuvieras esos pensamientos con respecto a mí- mencionó juguetón y con voz sensual. Pero de cierto modo se sentía orgulloso que lo mirara de esa manera….

-¡Cállate!- le reclamó ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos y lo miraba molesta. ¿Era tan transparente?

-Está bien, está bien. Sólo bromeo- agregó y luego volvió a sonreír

Ella lo miró molesta, pero luego de ver esa sonrisa, ella también sonrió.

-¿Ves? No puedes molestarte conmigo- dijo mientras cerraba un ojo, se cruzaba de brazos y se enderezaba, con pose "orgullosa". Su ojo abierto la miraba divertido.

Ella solo lo miró molesta otra vez, sabía que eso era verdad¡pero no tenía porqué aprovecharse de eso!

-Te estás aprovechando de mí- se lamentó y fingió estar triste.

Él sólo la miró con una gota resbalando por su cabeza-Oye, solo juego Sakura. No te lo tomes tan a pecho- aclaró, pero ella no se detuvo su actuación.

-Sólo te aprovechas de mis buenos sentimientos- agregó y levantó su mirada "triste".

Cuando ambas miradas de cruzaron, se quedaron observando por unos segundos sin decir nada. Hasta que él se fue acercando a ella y depositó un beso en su mejilla.

Ella se sonrojó ante tal acto.

-¿Po-por qué hiciste eso tonto?- preguntó, percatándose de las miradas que les dirigían todos los presentes allí.

¡Había olvidado que ellos estaban allí!

-No sé, simplemente tenía ganas de hacerlo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Luego volteó su vista hacia el frente, observando a Naruto.

-¡Oye Eichi! deja de coquetear con mi Sakura-chan y trae tu trasero aquí a entrenar- agregó gritando, a lo que los dos nombrados se sonrojaron.

-Me voy, antes de que ese bobo deje sordo a alguien- ella asistió y él se marchó

Se quedó mirando por un momento al chico mientras entrenaba. Era guapo. Oh si, muy guapo, pero por alguna extraña razón ella no se sentía del todo atraída por el chico. Un poquito, si, pero no lo suficiente como para confundirlo con amor.

-¡A comer bola de ineptos!- llamó Temari con una sonrisa en los labios. Todos sabían que lo decían jugando y con cariño (XD).Luego se volteó hacia ella y sonrió- Tú también Sakura

-_Qué carácter…- _fue todo lo que pasó por la mente de la chica.

Aún recordaba cuando les había aclarado el porqué de sus "apodos cariñosos".

Ella había dicho claramente _"yo no soy de esas empalagosas que andan con esas cursilerías __pero aun así__ los quiero…a __mi modo"._

¿Cómo olvidar ese día? Era demasiado gracioso recordar las cara de todos los allí presentes. Todos desorbitados.

Ellos si sabían cómo ponerla de buenas, y sin percatarse de nada, le daban ánimos, razones para levantarse cada día.

Dejó esos pensamientos de lado y se levantó antes de que alguien viniera por ella.

------------------------------.-.-.-.-.-.-----------------------------

Ya cuando todos habían terminado de comer. Eichi le pidió que salieran a dar una vuelta con él.

Aceptó, temerosa de encontrarse a Sasuke. Además llevaba mucho tiempo sin salir.

El chico no había ido a comer, pero Ino se ofreció a llevarle la comida, ya que fue la primero en terminar de comer, cosa que Sakura agradeció interiormente…

Ya fuera de la casa ambos comenzaron a caminar si ningún rumbo fijo.

-Y… ¿a dónde te gustaría ir?- pregunto el pelirrojo luego de unos minutos.

-Pues.. la verdad no sé- respondió ella- fuiste tú quien me invitó ¿no pensaste eso antes de pedirme salir?

-Pues la verdad, no –confesó- te gustaría ¿agua, césped o….. bosque?- preguntó mientras la veía de soslayo

-¿Césped?- cuestionó. Tenía curiosidad…

- ¡Ah! Ya sé a dónde te puedo llevar- exclamó emocionado mientras con un puño golpeaba la palma de su otra mano.

Ella solo lo miró y asistió. ¿Qué estaría pasando por esa cabecita? Tenía mucha, mucha curiosidad.

Luego de caminar como una media hora, Sakura estaba a punto de pedirle que se regresaran. Habían pasado por sitios rocosos, rodeado un riachuelo, subido lugares un poco empinados y estaba cansada y sucia…

Ya cuando iba a abrir su boca; como si él lo hubiera previsto, habló primero.

-Ya llegamos- dijo mientras daba media vuelta y le extendía la mano para que se apresurara

Ella la aceptó y terminó de subir. Al estar arriba abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y su boca se abrió levemente.

Empezó a caminar despacio, con cuidado bajo la atenta y protectora mirada de su acompañante.

Se encontraban en una colina más o menos alta, llena de pasto verde y flores abundantes y para mejorar el paisaje en lo más bajo se encontraba un lago lleno de cisnes que le daban un aspecto hermoso al paisaje.

Olvidando todo a su alrededor, incluyendo al pobre Eichi, se fue hasta el centro del lugar comenzó a dar vueltas lentamente, examinando todo lo que sus ojos le permitían.

Él, decidió que ya era hora de seguirla, porque se estaba alejando sola, así que fue hasta donde se encontraba ella y se sentó a un lado de esta mientras miraba al lago.

Ella inmediatamente notó su presencia por lo cual lo imitó mirando lo mismo que él.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, mientras se relajaban.

-Es tan tranquilo..- susurró Sakura mientras cerraba sus ojos y se recostaba en el pasto

Él la imitó- si, por eso me gusta tanto venir aquí- reveló

Ella entendió. Y es que…. ¿A quién no le gustaría venir aquí cuando sentías que todos tus problemas se esfumaban con tan solo cerrar los ojos y relajarte?

En eso una melodía empezó a sonar, era suave, relajante y sobretodo se notaba que estaba llena de sentimientos, emociones…

Ella dio media vuelta, quedando apoyada de lado, viendo al chico que tenía los ojos cerrados y tocaba con gran afán su instrumento.

Sin notarlo se quedó dormida.

Luego de cierto tiempo despertó.

Se quedó unos segundos así y luego se medio levanto observando como el chico a su lado ya no estaba.

Se sentó y comprobó que estaba a la orilla del lago, observando los cisnes.

Cuando iba a medio camino él se percató de su presencia y volteó a observarla

-Que rápido despertaste- dijo él mientras se volvía a su posición inicial

-¿Enserio¿cuánto dormí?- preguntó curiosa

-Yo diría que más o menos cerca de quince o veinte minutos- expresó mientras se inclinaba y agarraba una piedra-Mira esto- dijo mientras tiraba la roca con cierto efecto provocando que esta rebotara unas tres veces para luego hundirse

Ella lo miró por unos momentos asombrada y luego imitó la acción del chico, pero solo consiguió que la piedra levantara una considerable cantidad de agua.

Él rió con ganas mientras ella comenzaba a tirar más y más piedra enojada por la risa del chico y, porque no le salía el truco.

Él, con toda la paciencia que poseía cogió una piedra, se la colocó en la mano y se posó detrás de ella

-Relájate- ordenó en un susurro cerca de su oído mientras le bajaba los hombros.

Estiró una mano hasta llegar a la de la chica y agarró con firmeza su mano haciendo el movimiento- Solo tienes que hacer así y….- cortó para luego lanzar la piedra, y ver, satisfactoriamente como rebotaba- ya está- terminó

-Que divertido- afirmó Sakura riendo, pero luego de hacerlo unas cinco veces más, se aburrió y decidió volver a la parte alta de la colina, seguida por el pelirrojo

Luego de contemplar cómo cada minuto el cielo empezaba a colorarse de un anaranjado precioso, el chico habló.

-Sakura- la llamó-has….. pensado en lo que te dije?-preguntó mientras se sentaba al frente de ella para verla directamente a los ojos

Ella bajó la mirada, triste, y sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se aguaron y su voz se volvió un susurro entrecortado- Si – aseguró mientras miraba el suelo- pero, sucede que….- intentó explicar pero, nunca terminó la frase

-Dime- exigió él dulcemente- sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea- aseguró

-Lo sé- afirmó ella levantando un poco la vista- es solo que……. me he dado cuenta que no te quiero más que como a un amigo, lo siento- se disculpó mientras una traviesa lágrimas rodaba por su mejilla

Él bajó la cabeza y sonrió tristemente- ya yo lo sabía – confesó, sorprendiendo a la chica, quien levantó la mirada inmediatamente- solo quería salir de dudas

-¿Cómo…?- intentó articular, pero a media se detuvo, dejando que él respondiera

-Desde que te conocí hablas de ese sujeto como si fuera lo más maravilloso que has visto en este mundo- dijo mientras rodaba los ojos

Ella no dijo nada…. Simplemente calló.

-Aunque hay algo que no entiendo- expresó mientras fruncía el seño- si sabes que lo quieres ¿por qué no se lo dices?- preguntó verdaderamente intrigado

Ella simplemente se quedó sin aire unos momentos ¿decirle o no decirle?

Optó por el primero

-Sabes- habló con voz melancólica- él me confesó que me deseaba- reveló mientras su mirada se humedecía cada vez más

-¿¡Qué!?-exclamó sorprendido- y entonces.. ¿por qué estas tan triste?-interrogó curioso

-Porque él solo desea mi cuerpo, no mis sentimientos- seguidamente frunció el seño- además ayer me dejó en claro que él no sentía nada por mí

Él solo la miró entristecido- aún así pienso que debes intentarlo- susurró

Ella negó con la cabeza- no quiero seguir sintiendo esto por él, pero creo que es demasiado tarde…

-Nunca se es demasiado tarde, sólo demasiado tonto- aclaró mientras se volvía a colocar de lado

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó, jamás había escuchado semejante cosa

-Que las personas dejan de hacer cosas por temor a que algo salga mal, pero no se dan cuenta de que al dejar de hacer eso, algunas veces, hieren a otros, o incluso perjudican a alguien por sus cobardías- pronunció el muchacho con sabiduría

-Pero, yo no considero cobarde a alguien que guarde algo para hacer feliz a otro, porque en algunos casos ese algo perjudica a la persona en cuestión- defendió ella

-Piénsalo de este modo Sakura- continuó - si expresas lo que quieres de buena manera, la persona aceptará o rechazará tus razones u sentimientos. Tiene la libertad de escoger. Pero si los guardas, puede que ese alguien tome una decisión errónea que no hubiera tomado si hubieras tenido el valor de hacerlo- terminó dejando a Sakura pensativa y sin palabras

-Es cierto- admitió la chica resignada- entonces ¿consideras que debo decirle al respecto?- preguntó temerosa

-Si- afirmó- si estás segura de lo que te pasa con él es verdadero, si debes hacerlo

Ella sólo pensó un momento. Quizás Eichi tuviera razón, debía confesar sus sentimientos, aunque no fuera correspondida de la misma manera.

Pero dudó unos momentos ¿Y si eso no era amor¿Si sólo era admiración¿Si estaba confundiendo otra cosa con ese sentir?

-Y que sucede… ¿si no es amor?- preguntó Sakura temerosa

-Si sientes mariposas en el estómago, quieres estar cerca de esa persona todo el tiempo, no dejas de pensar cómo te verías mejor a su punto de vista, te poner nerviosa cuando te mira directamente a los ojos, y no dejas de pensar qué puedes hacer para agradarle cada vez más, quieres que sólo te mire a ti, tratas de llamar su atención con cualquier tontería- sentenció con conocimiento del tema, ella sólo se sonrojó, dando por hecho que acertó- entonces si es amor

Ella sólo volvió su vista al lago, pensando en cómo podría hacer tal cosa

------------------------------.-.-.-.-.-.-----------------------------

Ya de vuelta en la casa, Sakura se dirigió a su cuarto, se bañó y vistió con un nuevo kimono, ya que el antiguo estaba demasiado sucio

Se dirigió al comedor, donde ya todos estaban sentados, y empezaron a comer tranquilos.

Antes de retirarse, Tenten la llamó

-Sakura, hoy vino alguien preguntando por ti- aseguró mientras cargaba uno de esos estuches de armas que tanto le encantaba- dijo que se llamaba Kimeko..no, kamiko…eh, no…..kumoku…tampoco- intentó recordar, sin percatarse de la expresión de la chica

-¿Ka-kameko?- preguntó con miedo

-¡Sí! Ese, ese- exclamó al momento que buscaba algo en sus ropas- también me dijo que te entregara esto- sacó un papel bien doblado con las insignias _SH_

-G-gracias…- apenas pudo articular ella

Inmediatamente tomó la carta y prácticamente corrió a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Asustada, y muy nerviosa se sentó apoyada en la pared frente a la puerta

Abrió el papel muy lentamente, respiró profundo y empezó a leer línea por línea muy lentamente.

Cada vez sus ojos se abrían más de la impresión, no podía creerlo….

Cuando terminó de leer la carta, sus ojos se ensombrecieron, y varias lágrimas empezaron a descender por su rostro, empapando todas sus mejillas.

Arrugó el papel, estaba hecha un revoltijo de sensaciones…

Estaba molesta porque se tendría que ir, cuando por fin encontró un lugar al que con seguridad, podía llamar _hogar, _estaba triste porque quizás no los volvería a ver y muy nerviosa porque _sabía_ que tendría que atender a _otros_ hombres y, no quería hacerlo.

Ahora que tenía amigos, hogar, alguien a quien amar..

¿Por qué?

Pero sabía que si se negaba, sus amigos pagarían por eso.

Se levantó temblando, no se había percatado cuándo había empezado a hacerlo..

Respiró profundo, aún llorando y salió a buscarlo, tenía que verlo, _quizás, por última vez…_

Cuando llegó tocó la puerta como si su vida se fuera en ello.

A lo que la abrieron se lanzó a sus brazos mientras buscaba sus labios, y al encontrarlos lo besó con ansias.

Esta era la última noche que estaría allí, y se encargaría de dejarle muy en claro todo.

Él correspondió luego de unos minutos. La cargó y como pudo cerró la puerta, aún con ella en brazos.

-Te amo….Sasuke- fue todo lo que pronunció antes de que sus labios volvieran a encontrarse frenéticamente.

_Como si fuera la última vez que se fueran a ver…_

* * *

_¿Qué tal¿Les gustó? _

_Espero que sí.. _

_Feliz Año Nuevo!! Y Feliz Navidad Atrasada! _

_Espero les haya gustado, el próximo capi …. _

_Se los dejo a su imaginación n.n _

_¡Muchísimas Gracias A Todos Y Todas X Sus Reviews! _

_No Saben cuánto los amo! _

_Ahora… _

_¿Me dejan un Review? n.n _


	7. Sorpresas

**Disclaimer: ****Naruto**** le pertenece únicamente a ****Masashi ****Kishimoto****. Con eso se sobreentiende que no me pertenece TT.TT**

**Resumen: **Ella era una de las más hermosas Geishas de todo Japón, pero ella tenía dueño. Una serie de sucesos le harán cambiar de amo, y éste le enseñará la diferencia entre el amor y la posesión. Pero claro, no todo es color rosa. .:SasuSaku:.

**Aclaración: **Las Geishas _**no**_ eran usadas como objetos sexuales, ni tampoco estaba en su trabajo tener sexo con su cliente. Pero yo alteré ese concepto. Así que están advertidos que va a haber relaciones entre algunos personajes y que las Geishas no tenían ese tipo de relación con su cliente. **Maiko** aprendiz de Geisha

_Autora: -Sakura-Star-_

* * *

**La Historia de una Geisha**

**Capítulo 7:** Sorpresas

_Respiró profundo, aún llorando y salió a buscarlo, tenía que verlo, __quizás, por última vez…_

_Cuando llegó tocó la puerta como si su vida se fuera en ello._

_A lo que la abrieron se lanzó a sus brazos mientras buscaba sus labios, y al encontrarlos lo besó con ansias._

_Esta era la última noche que estaría allí, y se encargaría de dejarle muy en claro todo._

_Él correspondió luego de unos minutos. La cargó y como pudo cerró la puerta, aún con ella en brazos._

_-Te amo….Sasuke- fue todo lo que pronunció antes de que sus labios volvieran a encontrarse frenéticamente._

_Él no respondió a su confesión, simplemente, se dejó llevar_

_Como si fuera la última vez que se fueran a ver…_

------------------------------.-.-.-.-.-.-----------------------------

Ambos continuaban besándose con ansias, casi desesperadamente. Sakura con ambas manos colocadas sobre las mejillas de él. Y Sasuke con una mano en su cintura y otra sobre su nuca.

No paraban de besarse, una y otra vez, a penas se separaban por breves segundos y ya se estaban besando de nuevo.

Cada uno estaba perdido en el otro, en el sabor, el olor, la calidez…

Él, la guió como pudo a una de las paredes, donde la pegó y con la mano que estaba en su cintura, agarró uno de los muslos de la chica y lo alzó, dejándolo descubierto; mientras lo acariciaba.

Todo se estaba saliendo de control, se estaban dejando llevar por el deseo y la ansiedad que habían estado guardando.

Estaban fuera de juicio, no estaban completamente conscientes de lo que, si seguían así, podrían llegar a hacer.

Poco a poco Sasuke fue bajando hasta su cuello, el cual besó, succiono y, hasta que no lo mordió levemente, la pelirosa no calló en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Se tapó la boca y se coloró lo más que su cara le permitió, y como pudo empujó a Sasuke, el cual la observó entre molesto por ser interrumpido y extrañado por el cambio de actitud.

-Yo.. yo… lo.. lo siento- murmuró mientras se mordía el labio inferior. ¡Qué vergüenza!

Se había dejado llevar por ese enredo de sentimientos que sentía y se le había tirado a los brazos sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Sasuke bufó y levantó una ceja- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? No¿qué es lo que te sucede a ti?- preguntó con cierta molestia, lo que causo que la chica se avergonzara más, si era posible

-Eee. es.. que… yo- empezó a jugar con sus dedos torpemente- bueno… yo..- estaba nerviosa y aterrada. ¿Cómo le iba a explicar que había hecho lo que hizo porque en poco tiempo se tendría que ir y no lo volvería a ver?

Él levantó una ceja mientras esperaba una explicación coherente.

¡Vamos, él era humano! Que alguien a quien _deseas_llegue y se te tire a los brazos mientras te besa no es algo a lo que un hombre pueda resistirse…

Y nada más mirarla ahora le recordaba eso. Su cabello ligeramente alborotado, su kimono todo desarreglado dejando ver un poquito más del nacimiento de sus pechos y una pierna que se escapaba por la abertura del kimono. Y a eso le sumamos que ¡tenían las mejillas muy sonrojadas, los labios hinchados y estaba tartamudeando!

No podía resistirse mucho más, un ligero apretón en su pantalón le pedía agritos poseer a esa chica ya.

Se acercó peligrosamente, acorralándola entre su cuerpo y la pared. La observó por unos instantes. Estaba sorprendida, sonrojada y… ¿triste?

¿Eso que había en los ojos de la chica era tristeza?

Esa extraña sensación de culpa, provocó que la atención del chico se desviara de su excitación y del estado corporal de la chica, enfocando su mente en la fuente de aquella sensación que emanaban los ojos jade.

Quitó los brazos, que anteriormente habían estado apoyados en la pared acorralándola, y la miró con cierta duda y desconcierto.

-¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó

Ella lo miró confundido, y al pestañar, una lágrima bajó por su mejilla, y allí se percató de que sus ojos estaban cristalizados.

Otras lágrimas siguieron el camino de la primera, y nadie hacia nada por detenerlas

Ambos se miraban a los ojos, perdidos en los enigmas que se reflejaban en ellos.

Ella, bajo su rostro debido a la pena que le daba que él la viera en ese estado.

-Lo siento..- volvió a susurrar. Respiró hondo- sólo quería que supieras lo que sentía, aunque no sientas lo mismo, yo entiendo…- continuó mientras nuevas lágrimas caían. Sasuke apretó sus puños- quería disculparme por las malas cosas que te hice pasar..

Sasuke estaba furioso ¡Nada de eso era verdad! Él si sentía algo, no sabía qué, pero lo sentía. Además¿por qué esto le sonaba tan familiar?

-Y… pues, espero que estés bien, cuídate mucho Sasuke. Te quiero mucho- seguidamente besó sus labios rápidamente, simplemente un roce.

Él sostuvo una de sus muñecas y creyó escuchar un chasquido de su lengua, pero lo ignoró- ¿Por qué dices todas esas cosas así de repente?- preguntó

-Pues… porque quería que lo supieras cuanto antes, buenas noches- mintió y se zafó del agarre, saliendo de allí.

Sasuke se quedó con un nudo en el estómago que no le gustaba nada…

------------------------------.-.-.-.-.-.-----------------------------

Sakura llegó a su habitación corriendo, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se apoyó en ella.

Su respiración era entrecortada, sus mejillas seguían húmedas y se sentía fatal.

Estaba dolida, molesta, y triste por la forma en cómo se despidió de Sasuke…

Encima de eso, le mintió.

¡Kami¡Quizás no volvería a verlo!

Sin poder contener cayó al suelo de rodillas llorando mientras se abrazada

¿Qué se suponía que pasaría ahora?

Estaba en claro que lo amaba, se lo había demostrado con esos besos que compartieron, encima de que se lo confesó.

¡Ella no quería estar con otro hombre que no fuera él!

Tenía que admitirlo…

Tenía miedo…

Un miedo que creyó que había desaparecido luego de que ya no estaba con Ryu…

Ese mido a estar con alguien a quien no amaba, a besar a alguien de manera superficial, el sentir el calor de un cuerpo el cual no la calentaba, el sentir las caricias de otros, las cuales la hacían sentir sucia…

¡No quería estar sin él!

Lloró un rato más, sin contenerse, tenía que sacar toda esa angustia que llevaba desde que escuchó el nombre de la dueña del Okiya.

Luego de una media hora, se calmó, empezó a recoger sus cosas lentamente.

Poco a poco, recordando cada cosa.

Además de dejar a su amado, iba a dejar a sus amigos

A Eichi…

Su querido Eichi. ¿Qué diría él si se enterara de lo que estaba a punto de hacer? Sonrió con amargura, seguro la regañaría y le diría que eso estaba mal, pero a estas alturas ya no podía hacer nada.

Cuando terminó de recoger todo, salió por la puerta silenciosamente, con la intención de que nadie se enterara de su partida.

No se sentía capaz de despedirse de ellos cara a cara, y aunque ellos lo malinterpretaran, así estaría mejor.

Cuando cerró cuidadosamente la puerta principal, suspiró por última vez en ese lugar.

Le dolía enormemente dejar ese maravilloso paraíso al que llegó a considerar una casa.

Pero así los sacaba de peligro, ella no se perdonaría nunca que aquellas personas que le brindaron su calidez, amabilidad y amistad, sufrieran por ello.

Se encaminó a paso lento, no tenía prisa, pero esperaba llegar antes de que alguien se percatara de su ausencia.

Cerca de unos veinte minutos más tarde, llegó al temido lugar.

Todas las luces estaban encendidas. Desde afuera se podía percibir el olor a sake y a cigarro. Y se podía oír los gritos de gente cantando, diciendo chistes, tonterías, llorando e infinitas cosas, bajo el estado de ebriedad.

Respiró hondo y botó el aire, antes de entrar allí, colocó su máscara de indiferencia y abrió la puerta.

Se adentró silenciosamente, captando la atención de muchos hombres, unos reconociéndola, otros mirándola libidinosamente, otros silbaban, otros gritaban piropos.

Se adentró un poco más hasta que se topó con la dueña del lugar, Kameko Hamaguchi.

Era una señora seria, con un carácter fuerte cuando era necesario, pero al momento de servir o charlar con alguien era respetuosa.

La miró un poco desconcertada por unos momentos, pero luego se mirada se volvió un poco severa. Con un ademán de la cabeza, le indicó que la siguiera.

Subieron, pasando por el pasillo en donde se encontraban las habitaciones en donde las cortesanas o Geishas requeridas, complacían sexualmente a los clientes.

Era desagradable pasar por allí, ya que el olor a sexo era un tanto repugnante para la chica, además de las incontables cantidades de gemidos de todo tipo, era algo que a nadie le agradaría escuchar.

Llegaron a una habitación al fondo del pasillo, donde los gemidos y el olor se hacían casi imperceptibles.

_Casi…_

-Me alegra que hayas obedecido a mis órdenes tan eficientemente- admitió con cierto deje de desconcierto

Sakura no respondió, simplemente asistió.

-Ya me he enterado de lo que le sucedió a tu dueño- comentó con falsa tristeza- Por ahora tomarás clases, todos los días, durante dos semanas.

Sakua tragó saliva

-Si mediante ese tiempo, demuestras que no eres apta para regresar a tu trabajo como Geisha, serás removida al nivel de Maiko-sentenció

Sakura levantó su vista; la cual había permanecida perdida en el suelo; alarmada.

¿Regresar a las enseñanzas de Maiko? Eso era una locura.

Desde que tenía conciencia había tomado esas clases hasta que fue "comprada", e incluso después las había puesto en práctica durante todos estos años.

No iba a permitir que la devolvieran a ese nivel, no otra vez.

Aunque…

Si se quedaba como una Maiko, no tendría que relacionarse de ningún modo con los clientes.

Pero, Kameko sabría si ella fingiera o no. Ella convivió allí desde que era tan solo un bebé hasta los siete años.

-Y si te atreves a que yo, a propósito, te promueva a Maiko, serás castigada- sentenció

Ok..

Eso era peligroso..

Los castigos de Kameko pasaban de ser malos, eran crueles eran ¡inhumanos!

Sakura empezó a sudar frío, recordó que una vez le contaron que alguien a quien Kameko castigó, tuvo que ser removida de Geisha por su deplorable estado físico irreversible. Al parecer tenía varias cicatrices en todo el cuerpo, y su cara tenía una que atravesaba mitad de su cara.

Eso no la dejaba con opciones, tendría que tomar las clases y ser aprobada, no tenía otra salida..

Esa noche, Sakura no se durmió si no hasta altas horas.

Lo único que le dio fuerzas para levantarse al siguiente día fue, que había soñado con Sasuke….

------------------------------.-.-.-.-.-.-----------------------------

Dos semanas había pasado desde que estaba allí. El entrenamiento había resultado tal y como la dueña lo había esperado.

La chica seguía teniendo ese estilo único de hacer sus cosas, esa expresión serena y angelical que la caracterizada, y pues su elegancia incomparable.

Así que fue removida una vez más a Geisha.

_Pasados una semana más…_

Se había vuelto una le las tres Geishas más requeridas en todo el lugar. De hombre a hombre se corrían la voz, sumando cada vez más personas a la lista de clientes atendidos por la bella chica.

Cada noche se quedaba hasta casi la madrugada atendiendo a los clientes.

En el día atendía a Señores importantes, que iban allí de vez en cuando.

Además de atender a los clientes, de vez en cuando la dejaban salir, pero únicamente por la calle en donde estaba situado el Okiya. Y cabe decir que no había nada interesante por ese lugar.

Extrañaba a sus amigos, extrañaba aquel lugar al que llamó casa, extrañaba a Sasuke..

¿Qué estarían haciendo ellos en esos momentos?. ¿La estarían buscando o simplemente habrían pasado de hacerlo?...

Esa última pregunta había rondado tantas veces por su cabeza que no podía evitar entristecerse. Sabía que el lugar era algo complicado de ubicar, si no se está familiarizado con él, pero aún así tenía esperanzas de que vinieran por ella..

Solo tal vez…

-¿Qué te sucede Cerezo? Está muy distraída hoy…- le comentó el señor al cual acompañaba ese día.

Gengyo Ishibashi era un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos, era alguien tranquilo y simpático, el cual venía aquí a relajarse luego de una ardua jornada de trabajo, y era ella quien la mayoría de las veces lo acompañaba, debido a que en esas horas de la tarde la clientela no era mucha.

- Gomen nasai Gen-sama- se disculpó sonriendo mientras regresaba al mundo real.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo si necesitas un consejo. Recuerda: más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo- comentó el señor causando una pequeña risa en la chica

-Tiene razón, pero no se moleste, no es nada por lo que deba preocuparse- contestó

El hombre sonrió y siguieron hablando por un rato más, hasta que llegó la hora de despedirse.

Ya a la hora de irse a su habitación, al parecer, alguien la buscaba.

-Cerezo, te buscan en la entrada- anunció una de las que se encargaban del servicio doméstico del lugar.

Bajó los escalones que acababa de subir y se dirigió a la entrada.

Sus ojos se abrieron descomunalmente al ver a aquella persona allí parada, la cual la mirada casi de la misma forma

-¡Sakura!- gritó eufórico mientras la abrazaba cariñosamente

-Eichi…- susurró aún sorprendida¿la habían encontrado¿acaso podría irse a casa?

-¡Kami¡Por fin te encuentro!- susurró, sin poder creerse que por fin, la había hallado.

Ella correspondió el abrazo mientras dejaba que las lágrimas retenidas cayeran libremente.

Luego de unos minutos en esa posición, ella lo guió hasta su habitación para que pudieran hablar más tranquilamente.

Al llegar allí, ambos se sentaron en la cama, uno al lado del otro.

-Muy bien..- comenzó el chico mientras fruncía el seño- ahora me vas a explicar por qué te fuiste así de la casa sin decirnos nada, todos están buscándote como locos y….-

-Eichi escúchame a mí primero por favor- pidió un tanto desesperada

Él suspiró y asintió preocupado, dándole la palabra.

Ella empezó a contarle sobre la visita de Kameko, de la carta y el día en que se fue, obviando algunos detalles con respecto a cierto moreno.

-Si yo decidía no regresar al Okiya, la dueña podía haber llamado a la policía y los hubiera acusado de secuestradores, ya que, como mi antiguo dueño murió, paso a ser nuevamente una propiedad de este odioso sitio- explicó con cierto enfado en las últimas dos palabras.

-Pero, en tal caso que tú hubieras decidido proclamar ese lugar como tu casa, la policía no podría hacer nada ¿cierto?- cuestionó con duda

-No Eichi- negó ella, con cierta tristeza- El documento de pertenencia del Okiya, vale más que mi palabra- contestó

Ambos se quedaron sumidos en un profundo silencio.

Había olvidado ese pequeño detalle..

-Pero ¿y si te compramos?- preguntó- digo, si pagamos la cantidad requerida…-

-Ya no se puede- aseguró con voz amarga- Desde hace tres años que se prohibió vender Geishas, solo pueden pertenecer a otros en el caso de que lo hayan sido antes de que se proclamara esa Ley-

Él abrió la boca como con intenciones de decir algo, pero nada salió, así que volvió a cerrarla mientras bajaba la vista con tristeza.

-Tiene que ver una forma…- susurró luego de un tiempo

Ella negó con la cabeza- Ya no hay nada que hacer- comentó- además, se que lo que te voy a decir suene muy egoísta de mi parte, pero el estar lejos de Sasuke tal vez me haga olvidar esto que siento por él

Él la miro con reproche- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?. ¿Acaso no te he dicho que no te dieras por vencida? No puedes dejarnos a todo solo por eso…-

-¡Es que tu no entiendes!- casi gritó al borde de las lágrimas

-Por supuesto que entiendo- contestó, sin llegar a elevar su voz- Tu no me correspondes, pero no por eso quiero irme de tu lado..- susurró

Sakura cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho y se sintió fatal.

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto..- se disculpó apenada.

-No te preocupes, sé que no lo dijiste en serio..- dijo él con una de sus hermosas sonrisas que se contagió en el rostro de la chica, de manera más leve por supuesto.

En eso alguien entró en la habitación, dejando ver la figura de la dueña del Okiya con una mirada muy severa

-¡Sakura¡¿Me puedes explicar que hace aquí ese sujeto?!- explotó

Ambos tragaron fuertemente sin atreverse a contestar

-Disculpe Kameko-san, es que él vino a… hacerme una visita- mintió

-¡Estas no son horas de tener visitas! Si él quiere visitarte ¡que te reserve y pague como todos!- sentenció- ¡Ahora largo!

Ambos bajaron para poder despedirse rápidamente, antes de que echaran a patadas al chico.

-Eichi, prométeme que no le dirás a nadie que estoy aquí- pidió

-¿Cómo me pides eso si todos te están buscando con tanto afán, Sakura?- preguntó con la mirada gacha

-Por favor, si se lo dices, no dudaran en tirar abajo este lugar para sacarme de aquí, y eso solo les traerá problemas que prefiero evitar- contestó

Eichi la miró. De verdad estaba desesperada, lo podía ver en su mirada.

-Está bien…- suspiró. Ella siempre lograba convencerlo

-Gracias- dijo, suavizando su mirada para luego despedirse del chico

Eichi le había prometido volver en dos días, cuando lograra reunir el dinero necesario para pagar.

Eso la alegró un poco.

------------------------------.-.-.-.-.-.-----------------------------

Pasados los dos días, Eichi cumplió su palabra y vino a hacerle compañía por un tiempo, y así pasó un mes..

El chico la visitaba una o dos veces a la semana, pero claro, pagando lo que correspondía.

Él le había dicho que estaba trabajando con un circo ambulante, que pasaba por ese sitio.

Él se encargaba de la música, junto a otros instrumentos. Pero él sabía que cuando la compañía ambulante decidiera retirarse a otro lugar, tendría que buscar otro trabajo

Y el día llegó inesperadamente, la compañía le dejó su último pago y se marchó.

Con eso último, la iría a visitar una vez más..

-Ya veo- susurró al peli rosa al enterarse de lo ocurrido

-No te preocupes, buscaré otro trabajo y vendré pronto- afirmó sonriendo

Ella asistió un poco más animada- Por cierto.. ¿los demás no sospechan nada?- preguntó

Él negó con la cabeza- Les dije que necesitaba trabajar para valerme por mí mismo y para pagar el pasaje de regreso a casa- comentó

-Y.. ¿se lo creyeron?- preguntó, temerosa

Él afirmó, no se sentía bien mintiéndole de esa manera a los demás, pero lo hacía porque se lo había prometido a Sakura, y él era un hombre de palabra.

Pasado el tiempo, se despidieron con un nudo en el estómago, ambos sin saberlo, tenían ese extraño presentimiento..

-

Eran ya aproximadamente las nueve de la noche en el Okiya, el olor a cigarro resaltaba de entre los demás, causando así, que todos los allí presentes respiraran el mismo aire.

Sakura estaba terminando con un cliente, ya que, la señora le dijo que hoy vendría alguien especial a visitarla.

Ella dudosa y con ese nudo en el estómago aún, no preguntó, simplemente se colocó lo más hermosa que pudo.

Un kimono blanco con el obi violeta al igual que unos detalles en las mangas y en la parte más baja.

La base blanca que se colocaba, era casi invisible, debido a la claridad de su piel.

Estuvo esperando por un tiempo pero al parecer la persona no aparecía.

Pasados unos minutos, varias personas se agrupaba cerca de la entrada contemplando algo mientras murmuraban entre ellos.

Así que curiosa se acercó, y como pudo se escabulló entre la gente, mientras los gritos se le hacían más y más familiares..

-_No puede ser_- pensó, mientras un extraño cosquilleo invadía su estómago.

Allí en la entrada del lugar se encontraba, nada más y nada menos que un Naruto gritando cosas como "tengo que ver a Sakura-chan" o "si no me dejan verla les patearé el trasero" y cosas así.

Eichi estaba a su lado tratando de calmarlo, antes de que los guardias lo llevaran ante la policía.

Y lo que jamás un su vida esperó ver, Sasuke estaba parado unos pasos más atrás con una mano en su cintura y otra revolviéndose el pelo mientras cerraba los ojos, buscando paciencia.

Sakura olvidó todo lo que estaba a su alrededor y se fijó únicamente en Sasuke, el cual al sentirse observado, volteó y se encontró con la mirada de la peli rosa.

Ambos se quedaron observando por un buen rato.

Sakura estaba asombrada. ¿Sasuke había venido hasta acá por ella?

Eso es algo que no podía creer…

Sasuke. El chico que había roto hasta la más pequeña luz de esperanza en su ser¡estaba allí parado en frente de ella!

Esto sería algo para recordar toda la vida…

Pero primero quería escuchar los motivos por los cuales estaba allí.

¿Y si Naruto lo había obligado?.

Ese pensamiento causó que la desesperanza la invadiera una vez más.

En cambio Sasuke estaba asombrado, mirando cada centímetro de la chica.

Ese día estaba especialmente hermosa..

Hacía ya mes y medio que no la veía y en todo ese tiempo no había podido sacar de su cabeza la imagen la chica llorando la noche anterior de su desaparición

A la mañana siguiente de ese suceso, se había extrañado que, al salir a entrenar, todo estaba yendo de un lado a otro, desesperados.

Él, que como todo humano, tenía curiosidad, así que preguntó a Ino, la cual prácticamente le gritó que Sakura no estaba.

En ese momento fue cuando, pudo procesar todo. Ese sentimiento de familiaridad que había sentido fue porque, era una despedida, otra despedida..

Y a eso le sumamos que no paraba de pensar en lo atrayentes que eran los labios de la chica, en la imagen tan tentadora que contempló en esos momentos.

Eso lo exasperaba completamente, y si a eso le sumamos que Sasuke cargaba con un peso de culpa que no entendía, tendremos como resultado que. Luego de un mes finalmente, se unió a la búsqueda disimuladamente.

Sus miradas desprendían un brillo especial, pero ninguno se movió de su sitio, hasta que los interrumpieron.

-¡¿Qué rayos sucede aquí?!- preguntó furiosa la dueña del lugar

-Señora, éstos jóvenes quieren entrar- acusó uno de los guardias

Ella los examinó, y al encontrar al joven pelirrojo entre ellos hizo una mueca de disgusto- ¿Traen dinero?- preguntó, más interesada en eso que en el alboroto.

El rubio y el pelirrojo se miraron, petrificados.

Habían salido tan apresurados en lo que descubrieron en donde estaba la chica que olvidaron llevar algo de dinero.

La señora bufó- Pues si no traen dinero, no pueden pasar- dijo en tono vencedor

Pero sus ilusiones se fueron al caño al ver cómo, el único ser humano consciente entre esos dos cabezas huecas, sacaba una pequeña bolsa de su manga y le entregaba unas monedas, a forma de pago por los tres.

La señora contó las monedas e hizo una mueca de enfado, seguidamente apretó las monedas en su mano- Bien, pueden pasar, pero cuidado con lo que hagan- murmuró entre dientes, pero luego sonrió con suficiencia- pero no pueden ver a Sakura- informó triunfante

Todos, incluyendo a la peli rosa, voltearon hacia ella esperando una explicación.

-¡¿Por qué?!- gritó Naruto mientras apretaba sus puños

-Porque su cliente acaba de llegar..- murmuró viendo tras del pelinegro, ocasionando que todo dirigieran sus miradas a el mismo lugar.

Una carreta estaba estacionada allí, de la cual bajó un joven, no más de veinte años, pelo castaño al igual que sus ojos, vestido con un la ropa típica de los samuráis.

El chico pasó de todos hasta plantarse en frente de una petrificada Sakura.

-¿Así que tú serás mi acompañante esta noche? La famosa Cerezo..- susurró, examinándola de pies a cabeza descaradamente.

El cuerpo de la chica no respondía a su alarma de alerta., algo dentro de ella le decía que corriera de allí.

-Me dijeron que eras virgen ¿es eso cierto?- preguntó más para sí mismo que para ella- Que extraño, eres muy hermosa ¿segura es virgen Kameko?- preguntó muy familiarizado

-¡Qué si!. ¡Te lo he dicho como diez veces!- contestó exaltada

El chico se enderezó y sonrió libidinosamente mientras un brillo se asomaba por sus ojos y se pasaba la lengua por sus labios- Esta noche va a ser exquisita- pronunció con voz ronca

Sakura al captar el doble sentido de la oración, ahogó un grito entendiendo todo.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, aterrada.

¡Ese sujeto tenía planeado quitarle su virginidad! Y la bruja de Kameko no le había dicho nada

Ahora entendía el por qué de ese mal presentimiento, y la razón de esos escalofríos.

No iba a permitir eso, no si era alguien a quien no amaba.

Se giró, intentando huir, pero el chico sujetó su muñeca derecha, impidiéndole avanzar.

-No te vas a escapar gatita- susurró con la misma voz grave que utilizó hace unos momentos.

Sasuke, Naruto y Eichi iban a intervenir, pero en lo que se adentraron en el local, un montón de guardías los rodearon, todo armados.

Los tres gruñeron molestos y vieron, con frustración, como el chico intentaba llevarse a Sakura escaleras arriba, ignorando las quejas de ésta.

-¡Sakura-chan!- gritó Naruto

-¡Sakura!- gritaron Eichi y Sasuke al mismo tiempo, pero los guardias los rodeaban impidiéndoles avanzar.

Sakura gritaba, pataleaba, lo insultaba e incluso rogaba, pero el sujeto no parecía escuchar nada de eso. Estaba más concentrado buscando como hacer que la chica subiera el tercer escalón.

Y cuando estaba a punto de montársela al hombro, la puerta se abrió de golpe, captando la atención de todos los allí presentes.

-¡No te atrevas a tocar a Sakura!. ¡Ella es únicamente mía!- gritó un joven de cabellos grises alborotados y mirada ámbar.

Todos los presentes quedaron mudos y pararon de hacer lo que sea que estuvieron haciendo..

Todos estaban impactados, asombrados y otros confundidos..

Lo único que se pudo escuchar en todo el lugar fue..

-Joven Ryu..- un susurro..

* * *

_!Gomen nasai! _

_Sé que me tarde demasiado. Pero es que mi inspiración está por los suelos, además de que ya comencé clases T.T _

_La última escena estaba planeada desde hace mucho, pero no sabía cómo llegar a ella. Estoy súper nerviosa, por si les gustó o no. _

_Espero me dejen un review para que me den sus opiniones Plis. _

_De verdad lo necesito. Quiero saber si les gustó o no. _

_So… _

_¿Un Review? _


	8. Todo está de cabeza

**Disclaimer: Naruto**** le pertenece únicamente a ****Masashi ****Kishimoto****. Con eso se sobreentiende que no me pertenece TT.TT**

**Resumen:** Ella era una de las más hermosas Geishas de todo Japón, pero ella tenía dueño. Una serie de sucesos le harán cambiar de amo, y éste le enseñará la diferencia entre el amor y la posesión. Pero claro, no todo es color rosa. .:SasuSaku:.

_Autora: -__Sakura-Star__-_

* * *

**La Historia de una Geisha**

**Capítulo 8: Todo está de cabeza**

_Sakura__ gritaba, pataleaba, lo insultaba e incluso rogaba, pero el sujeto no parecía escuchar nada de eso. Estaba más concentrado buscando como hacer que la chica subiera el tercer escalón._

_Y cuando estaba a punto de montársela al hombro, la puerta se abrió de golpe, captando la atención de todos los allí presentes._

_-¡No te atrevas a tocar a __Sakura__ ¡Ella es únicamente mía!- gritó un joven de cabellos grises alborotados y mirada ámbar._

_Todos los presentes quedaron mudos y pararon de hacer lo que sea que estuvieron haciendo_

_Todos estaban impactados, asombrados y otros confundidos_

_Lo único que se pudo escuchar en todo el lugar fue_

_-Joven __Ryu__- un susurro_

------------------------------.-.-.-.-.-.-----------------------------

Todos estaban demasiado asombrados para pronunciar palabra alguna.

Cada una de las personas estaba con sus ojos fijos en la persona que acababa de entrar por la puerta del Okiya.

El único que se movió de su lugar fue el chico recién llegado, caminando hacia lo que por derecho _era suyo_…

-No te atrevas a tocarla- amenazó mientras tomaba a Sakura de la cintura, en un intento de alejarla de aquel sujeto.

-¿Y se puede saber quién eres tú para impedirme estar con ella? - preguntó altanero el joven de cabellos castaño- Yo he pagado por sus servicios- agregó luego

Eso provocó que la mirada ámbar del joven se tornara más fría y cortante de lo que ya estaba-Yo soy su dueño- aclaró con voz autoritaria mientras la separaba completamente de un sorprendido chico.

-Imposible- susurró- Tú no puedes ser su dueño porque yo oí que él murió-comentó frunciendo el ceño.

-Pues fíjate-dijo riendo sarcástico- estoy bien vivito si no te has dado cuenta-

El chico indignado y confundido dirigió su vista hacia la dueña del Okiya que estaba tan o más desconcertada que él- ¿Qué significa esto Kameko?- preguntó molesto

La mujer pestañó repetidas veces pensando que estaba alucinando, pero cuando escuchó las palabras del joven, volvió a la realidad-Sasaki… No puede ser. Yo oí perfectamente..- empezó a relatar un poco perdida, ignorando por completo la pregunta del joven.

-Obviamente si me ves aquí es porque no le estoy- comentó con cierto enfado

Kameko aún sorprendida sonrió un tanto desconcertada- Ya veo que es verdad cuando dicen que la mala hierba no muere- comentó

Ryo tan solo hizo una amago de sonrisa para luego dirigir su mirada a la chica a su lado, que aún no había pronunciado más que un simple susurro- ¿Cómo has estado mi Sakura?- preguntó mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

La chica, perdida en la imagen de ese ser en frente de ella, medio reaccionó- Joven Ryu- volvió a susurrar entre aliviada de que él estuviera allí y con cierto temor que empezaba a crecer en su interior.

-¿No vas a decir nada más?- preguntó divertido

-¡Suelta a Sakura-chan!- gritó Naruto, el primero de los amigos de la chica en reaccionar

El peli gris dejó de sonreír y los miró a todos, intentando reconocerlos.

-¿Y quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó.

Sakura reaccionó completamente al recordar la presencia de los chicos allí y se soltó bruscamente del agarre de su dueño, para luego mirar a sus amigos, y ver sus miradas perdidas.

Ryu la miró molesto- No vuelvas a hacer eso- la regañó, hablando de la forma en cómo se soltó de él.

Ella volvió su vista a él, ésta vez más lúcida- ¿Cómo es que usted…?- preguntó

-Te contaré, pero no aquí- respondió mirando a los guardias y a los demás clientes que se asomaban por las puertas

Kameko comprendió – Síganme, yo también quiero respuestas- ordenó caminando hasta una de las salas más escondidas del pasillo.

El joven de pelos castaños, al verse completamente ignorado, ingresó a uno de los grandes salones a tomar un poco de sake, estaba frustrado

Ryu avanzó, no sin antes agarrar del brazo a Sakura, quien in tentó zafarse sin mucho éxito- Puedo caminar sola- dijo

Él la volteó a ver y movió negativamente la cabeza y el dedo índice- No, no, no- negó para luego seguir caminando

Sakura se detuvo repentinamente para voltear por encima de su hombro y ver a sus amigos siendo retenidos por los guardias- Esperen- pidió al chico a su lado y a la mujer

Ambos voltearon a verla, para luego dirigir su mirada hasta dónde estaba la de la chica

-Ellos no pueden venir- ordenó Kameko

-¿Quiénes son ellos Sakurita?- preguntó demás de curioso

-Son… mis amigos- respondió

Ryu la miró con una ceja levantada- ¿Y por qué todos son chicos?- preguntó celoso con el ceño fruncido.

Ella se sonrojó- También tengo amigas..- relató, pero luego reaccionó- ¡Eso no viene al tema!- corrigió-Ellos también pueden escuchar, son de confianza. Por favor- pidió

Ryu la miró serio, para luego cerrar sus ojos y sobarse la nuca con cara de resignación- De acuerdo, pueden venir. Pero que no se acerquen a ti más de lo necesario- acusó viéndolos retadoramente.

Naruto, Sasuke y Eichi lo miraron feo.

El peli gris solo rió un poco para luego retomar su paso- Vámonos pues- dijo

En lo que llegaron al gran cuarto, Kameko se sentó al frente de Ryu mientras que Sakura al lado de éste. Naruto, Sasuke y Eichi estaban entre kameko y Sakura.

-Bien..quiero una explicación- exigió la dueña del lugar

-Pues..

_Flash Back_

_Se podía apreciar un par de ojos ámbares abriéndose pesadamente, luego de estar mucho tiempo cerrados_

_-¿U__h..?__- fue todo lo que pronunció, para luego pestañar repetidas veces, acostumbrándose a la luz. Cuando lo hizo se movió__ incómodo, pero desistió de hacerlo al sentir __un punzante dolor en el abdomen, provocando que un quejido de dolor escapara de sus labios._

_Al llevar su mano allí, en un intento de apaciguar el dolor, se percató de que todo su torso y hombro derecho estaban vendados._

_-Veo que al fin despertaste- comentó un viejito que tomaba tranquilo una taza de té_

_El chico volteó a verlo con sus ojos entrecerrados, se notaba el cansancio en ellos__-¿Dónde__estoy__?- murmuró con voz entrecortada_

_-Estás en mi casa- informó el señor- Te traje aquí porque te encontré tirado en el suelo, sangrando, en medio de la noche- le dijo antes de que preguntara- Tienes mucha suerte. La presión que ejercía tu cuerpo contra algo evitó que murieras por una hemorragia- le comentó_

_Ryu__ cerró los ojos y aspiró aire para luego votarlo lentamente –Si- admitió medio sonriendo_

_Él viejo lo miró negando con la cabeza, para luego acercarse y sentarse a un lado del chico -¿Qué te sucedió?- preguntó curioso_

_En eso, el joven empezó a hacer memoria, y de repente sus ojos se abrieron en demasía mientras se sentó apresurado-¡__Sakura__!- exclamó, para luego encogerse de dolor._

_-Tonto, si te mueves tan bruscamente tus heridas __casi sanadas __se abrirán y yo no me volveré __a tomar la molestia de cerrarla__s__- comentó despreocupado_

_Ryu__ bufó por la sencillez del viejo y se recostó suavemente. Estaba serio, sus expresiones estaban tensas- Señor__ ¿__no__no__vio__ otro… cuerpo…cerca del __mio__ de.. __una__chica__-__ preguntó__pensando lo peor_

_-No- respondió simplemente, pero al ver la mirada de odio de __Ryu__, se aclaró la garganta- Busque alrededor pero no había nadie, sólo los cuerpos de unos hombres enmascarados los cuales supuse que eran los ladrones- terminó_

_-¿Y cómo supo que no era uno de esos bandidos?- preguntó_

_-Porque no tenías pinta de serlo, eras el único sin ese horrendo disfraz- dijo sin interés encogiéndose de hombros_

_Ryu__ volvió a bufar, para luego dirigir su mirada al techo- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?-cuestionó_

_-__Mmmm__- murmuró con dos dedos acariciando su barbilla- Como cuatro semanas, quizás un poco más-contó_

_Ryu__ abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente__- ¡¿Qué?!- gritó sorprendido- ¿Cómo es que llevo un mes durmiendo?- preguntó bruscamente_

_-Oye, oye, cálmate- intentó calmarlo haciendo un movimiento son sus manos- Es normal que no lo sientas, estabas inconsciente y por poco no entras en estado vegetal- le informó_

_El peli gris tragó grueso. Para luego suspirar- ¿Cuándo podré irme?- preguntó_

_-Yo diría que en unos __dos días- comentó_

_Ryu__ asintió y se relajó. No había notado cuando su cuerpo se había tensado._

_-"Tengo que buscar a __Sakura__"- pensó, para luego oír como su estómago gruñía fuertemente, haciéndolo sonrojar._

_-Ya te daré de comida muchacho- agregó el viejo sonriendo_

_-Gracias viejo, por todo- dijo sinceramente. _

_El viejo sólo volvió a sonreír mientras asentía_

_Fin del Flash Back_

-Así pasaron dos días más, y me fui de allí en tu búsqueda- agregó viendo a la chica a su lado.

-¿Y cómo supiste que ella estaría aquí?-preguntó con cierta molestia Kameko

Él se encogió de hombros- Si te soy sincero, no supe en dónde buscar en un principio-comentó serio- En ese momento me di cuenta de que en los años que pasé con ella, nunca me molesté en preguntarle que le gustaba o dónde le gustaba estar..- agregó con cierto pesar en su voz.

Todo allí analizaron sus palabras, mirándolo desconcertados.

¿Era ese el egocéntrico, meticuloso y suspicaz heredero de los Sasaki?

Sakura lo miró atónita. Era imposible no asombrarse cuando el chico en cuestión te había manoseado, recelado y tratado como una cualquiera, y de repente hablara de esa forma

Él se percató de eso y sonrió de forma entre marga y triste.

-Luego pensé que ésta era el único lugar en dónde podría estar, ya que esta era como su casa- aclaró-Bueno, esa es toda la historia- aclaró para romper el ambiente tenso que se estaba creando

-Ya veo… ¿entonces querrás llevarte a Sakura de nuevo no?- preguntó con evidente molestia en su voz

-Pues, la verdad no tengo a donde llevarla- agregó mientras sonreía apenado y se rascaba la cabeza

Todos lo miraron con una gotita resbalando por su cien

-¿Y su casa Joven Ryu?- preguntó suavemente Sakura

ÉL volteó a verla-Los mismos bandidos que nos atacaron la destruyeron- le informó serio

Ella se asustó un poco-P..pero ¿no había acabado con ellos?- cuestionó temerosa

-Al parecer los que maté esa noche eran solo una parte- anunció, para luego ver su cara angustiada y posar una mano en su mejilla izquierda-Tranquila, ya he informado a la policía acerca de esto- la tranquilizó

Ella asintió, sintiendo la mano fría de Ryu. En esos momentos sentía la mirada de alguien, y cuando volteó vio a Naruto y a Eichi mirándola como confundidos y molestos, pero la mirada que le dirigía Sasuke era fría y matadora. Incluso llegó a asustarse

Ryu y Kameko notaron esto, pero ninguno dijo nada.

-Por cierto Kameko- la llamó captando su atención- Quería pedirte que me prestaras una habitación para alojarme aquí, ya que no tengo a donde ir- pidió

-Lo siento, pero esto no es un hotel- le comunicó un tanto brusca

El ojos ámbar sonrió altanero, él ya esperaba una respuesta de ese tipo por parte de esa vieja, así que ya venía preparado- ¿Aunque pague por ella?- cuestionó sacando de la manga de su kimono una pequeña bolsa con unas cuantas monedas

Kameko bufó y tomó el dinero- Está bien, pero será solo hasta que encuentres una lugar para ti- le advirtió

Él sonrió y se levantó, para luego estirarse-¿Qué tal si vamos a dar una vuelta Sakurita?- le preguntó a la peli rosa a su lado que parecía estar en otro mundo.

Al pasar unos segundos, frunció el seño, viéndose ignorado se colocó de cuclillas en frente de ésta. Sakura al percibir que su espacio personal era invadido se asustó saltando un poquito, extrañando a todos allí

-No me digas que estás pensando en alguien- reclamó en uno de sus ataques de celos- ¿Quién es el estúpido que se está llevando tu atención y tu tiempo?- escupió muy bruscamente

-Nadie, nadie- negó rápidamente al verse descubierta pensando en Sasuke- ¿Qué me preguntaba Joven Ryu?- preguntó sonriendo falsamente para disfrazar su preocupación

El chico se levantó y se cruzó de brazos, pero aún así sonrió-Vente, vamos a dar una vuelta- le ordenó

Ella miró a sus compañeros, quienes parecían estatuas allí-¿Me dejan hablar un momento con ellos?- interrogó

Él, inconforme simplemente asintió, pero no se movió al igual que la otra mujer allí presente

Sakura suspiró sonoramente- A solas, por favor-rogó

Ambos inquilinos miraron feo a los amigos de la pelirosa- Diez minutos- dijo Ryu luego de pensarlo un poco, para luego salir acompañado de la dueña del lugar

El salón quedó en silencio durante aproximadamente un minuto, pero éste fue roto por el más escandaloso

-Ne, Sakura-chan ¿qué va a pasar ahora?- preguntó serio

Ella inhaló aire- Ni yo misma lo sé, creo que estoy tan informada como ustedes- le confesó- Quizás tendré que volver con él- murmuró bajando la mirada

-No puedes hacer eso- le reprochó Eichi

-Es que ya no es decisión mía Eichi- contestó

Él la miró inconforme para luego bajar un poco la mirada

-Sakura-chan¡déjalo y vuelve con nosotros!- le propuso el rubio entusiasmado luego de pensar un momento

-No puedo..- susurró

-Y luego nos vamos de aquí, así jamás tendrás que volver a verle- continuó

-No puedo..- insistió con un tono más fuerte la ojos jade

- No te preocupes, jamás dejaremos que ese loco posesivo vuelva a tenerte..- siguió

-¡Que no puedo!- explotó Sakura, retractándose al ver la cara de asombro de los tres- Lo siento..- se disculpó

El rubio bajó un poco la mirada-No te preocupes Sakura-chan, creo que me emocioné un poco..- se disculpó un poco sonrojado mientras se rascaba la nuca

Sakura solo sonrió un poco, para luego ver al único que no había dicho palabra en todo.

Sasuke estaba con la vista tan fría como hace unos momentos, sólo que miraba la puerta, al mismo tiempo que daba la sensación de que no veía nada.

-¿Sasuke-kun?- lo llamó preocupada

Él no volteó a verla, pero su mirada volvió a parecer presente.

-¿Qué?- preguntó brusco

Naruto frunció el ceño al igual que Eichi- Hey tonto, no tienes por qué hablarle así..- le reprochó el de ojos azules

-Está bien Naruto- la cortó la única mujer presente- No es necesario que lo regañes, está en su derecho..-

-¡No lo está Sakura¡Reacciona¡Él no tiene derecho a hablarte así, ni siquiera te conoce!- explotó el joven pelirrojo mientras apretaba sus puños fuertemente

-Eichi…- susurró asombrada, pero luego frunció el ceño- basta..-

-¡No¡Ya he callado esto por demasiado!- gritó parándose al frente del peli negro, pero al ver que éste no le prestaba atención, su furia creció y lo agarró de su haori alzándolo-¡¿Quién te crees¡Dime¡¿Quién rayos te crees?!- preguntó alterado

Pasaron unos segundos en los que ninguno se movió, hasta que la mano de Sasuke se dirigió hasta la de Eichi, sujetándola fuertemente

-Quita tu mano de mí- le susurró peligrosamente

Pero Eichi no se movió

-¡Que quites tu mano de mí!- le gritó aventándolo contra el suelo de un solo golpe

Eichi calló al suelo, pero se levantó inmediatamente devolviéndole el golpe, sólo que en este caso fue contra la mejilla de Sasuke

Iban a volver a golpearse cuando Naruto se metió en medio y los detuvo.

-¡Ya basta¿Por qué rayos están peleando?- preguntó mirando furioso una y otra vez a ambos

-Hn. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a él?- escupió Sasuke

Eichi volvió a apretar fuertemente sus puños- Tú no sabes nada, tú no la conoces, ni siquiera la tomas en cuenta una cuarta parte de lo que yo lo hago- murmuró entre dientes- ¡Tú menos que nadie puede tratarla de esa forma¡No sabes absolutamente nada acerca de ella!- gritó para luego salir corriendo del lugar con rumbo incierto

Sakura y Naruto quedaron extremadamente atónitos, sobretodo la primera.

Y Sasuke, pues, él estaba meditando.

La peli rosa no se lo pensó dos veces y fue tras aquella persona que había dicho tales cosas de ella.

Se conmovió, no pudo evitarlo. Se conmovió hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

Ahora tenía que encontrarlo antes de que Ryu la encontrara a ella

------------------------------.-.-.-.-.-.-----------------------------

En el cuarto, ambos compañeros permanecían en un sepulcral silencio.

Ambos absortos en sus propias ideas.

-Te recomiendo que antes de hacer una estupidez pienses en lo que vas a hacer y qué es lo que quieres- le reclamó Naruto

Sasuke lo miró de reojo- Eso no es, ni será de tu incumbencia- contestó

-¡Vamos Sasuke! Te estás arruinando la vida y también se la estas arruinando a ella- le dijo desesperado- ¿No ves como está? Además de que llegó ese tipo. ¿No tienes miedo de perderla?- le cuestionó

-¿Cómo voy a perder algo que nunca tuve?- respondió mientras volteaba su cara hacia el chico

Naruto lo miró incrédulo, para luego de unos segundos agregar-El problema no es que no lo tuviste, si no que no te tomaste la molestia de confirmarlo-

-Cómo si me importara-mintió ladeando su rostro a un lado

Naruto exhaló aire mientras su mirada se entristecía- ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de alejar a esas personas que te pueden hacer feliz? No creo que puedas por siempre…-

-Sí puedo, porque no los necesito. No los necesito para ser yo- le cortó, frustrado

-¿¡Por qué estás empeñado en alejar a todos de tu alrededor!?- le gritó

Sasuke gruñó, molesto- Yo no necesito la compasión ni la humanidad de nadie-contestó seguro

Naruto negó con la cabeza- Solo espero que abras los ojos y veas a tu alrededor antes de que sea demasiado tarde, Sasuke- terminó para salir por la puerta dejando al Uchiha sólo en ese lugar.

Sasuke volvió a gruñir, para luego salir él también.

Estaba muy, muy molesto, frustrado y cargaba una extraña ¿nostalgia?..

------------------------------.-.-.-.-.-.-----------------------------

Sakura llevaba caminando cerca de quince minutos y no había podido dar con el paradero del chico.

Se detuvo para pensar. No servía de nada caminar si no sabía adónde ir.

En eso sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y se golpeó con la palma de su mano la frente.

¡Qué tonta¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?

Emprendió su camino una vez más, esperanzada de que el chico estuviera allí.

Prácticamente trotó por un buen rato hasta empezar a escuchar esa melodiosa música que la hacía relajar al instante, y sin poder evitarlo una pequeña sonrisa escapó de sus labios.

Disminuyó el paso, y poco a poco fue llegando hasta el origen de esa hermosa melodía.

Y lo vio allí tocando con gran afán ese instrumento.

Se acercó lentamente hacia donde estaba él y se sentó a un aldo, sin dejar de mirarlo

Pasaron unos minutos y el empezó a bajar el tono, poco a poco hasta que éste se extinguió por completo, tras una última sonada.

-Lo siento- se disculpó con sinceridad

-Hoy hemos pedido mucho perdón ¿no lo crees?- bromeó- Estás totalmente disculpado- le dijo mientras le miraba de reojo

-Me alegra escucharlo- confesó. Ella le miró con una ceja levantada- Es que pensé que había cavado mi tumba al haberle hablado así a Sasuke- aclaró apenado

Ella se sorprendió por ese comentario, pero después rió un poco- Quizás si lo hayas hecho- bromeó en un tono tan natural que el chico se asustó un poco

-¿T-tú crees?- tartamudeó

Colocó un dedo en su mentón, pensando- Ciertamente me han dicho que Sasuke-kun es bastante frío y cruel. ¡Oh! Y que no tiene nada de piedad. Pobrecito el que se haya metido con él- pretendió estar pensando el voz alta, y luego volteó a verlo con mucha malicia en sus ojos mientras colocaba una mano en sus hombros- Buena suerte Eichi, te extrañaré- le dijo con falso pesar

El chico a su lado la miró aterrado- No bromees Sakura- chilló

Ella solo carcajeó por un buen rato, contagiando a su compañero.

Al poco rato se calmaron quedando en un silencio que era interrumpido únicamente por las ráfagas de viento.

-Sakura he tomado una desición- declaró serio

Ella le miró entre curiosa y preocupada- ¿De qué?- cuestionó

-Voy a volver pasado mañana a mi pueblo- expresó

Ella le miró atónita-¿Por qué tan pronto?- susurró sin darse cuenta

-Porque creo que ya es hora, además, parece que alguien más quiere tomar mi puesto de consolador y arregla problemas- comentó con cierto sospecha y diversión en su tono

Ella no entendió lo que él dijo-¿Qué?- preguntó enredada

Él suspiró, se volteó a verla y le golpeó la frente con un dedo- Tienes que abrir los ojos Sakura-le aconsejó

-¿Ah?- ahora estaba más confundida todavía

El chico se levantó y se sacudió sus pantalones- Bueno, tengo que ir a recoger todo- anunció

-Te vas así, de repente¿me voy y chao?- le reprochó

Él se inclinó con intención de llegar a sus labios, pero se detuvo y le besó la frente- Es lo mejor pequeña. Te prometo venir a despedirme- prometió para luego comenzar a caminar

Ella se quedó picada y sorprendida en el mismo lugar en donde él la dejó

¿Se iba a ir así por así?

¿Qué le pasaba al muchacho?

¿Pretendía irse así de repente, sin decir el porqué, más que un "ya es hora"¡Eso era Ridículo!

Lo admitía estaba curiosa y ofendida

-Sakura- la llamaron

Ella volteó y vio a Sasuke apoyado de brazos cruzados contra un árbol

-¿Dime?- soltó con casualidad, sorprendiéndose a sí misma

El chico suspiró, y se rascó la cabeza mientras ponías cara de fastidio

-Tsk. No se me dan bien estas cosas- aclaró

-¿Ah?- murmuró. ¿De qué rayos hablaba Sasuke?-¿De qué hablas Sasuke-kun?-

El se acercó hasta ella y colocó de cuclillas en frente de ella, tomando uno de sus hombros para acercarla y con la otra mano una de sus mejillas, para finalmente unir sus labios con los de la chica

Ella abrió en demasía los ojos. ¿Estaba alucinando¡Sasuke la estaba besando¡Por Kami! La estaba besando! Y además no había nada de brusquedad en esto beso, era suave, dulce y calmado. Un simple roce, mágico.

Suspiró entre el beso y pasó sus brazos por encima de los hombres del hombre hasta cruzarlos en su nuca.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

No lo sabía, pero si sabía que estaba siendo besada por Sasuke.. ¡Por Sasuke!

Sus labios se juntaban repetidas veces, en cortos besos.

-¡¡Sakura!!- gritaron a sus espaldas.

Pero como toda fantasía llega, se acaba..

Intentó zafarse del chico, pero él parecía no tener intenciones de hacerlo, más bien la sujetaba cada vez más fuerte. E incluso creyó percibir una sonrisa socarrona entre el beso.

Eso la hizo olvidarse del joven de cabellos grises que estaba soltando chispas atrás del moreno.

Hasta que el mismo, golpeó brutamente al Uchiha..

-¿Qué está sucediendo?- escupió mirando con esos ojos peligrosamente amenazadores a Sasuke, quien tenían la sonrisa más grande y arrogante que había visto en su vida.

¿Lo había hecho a propósito?..

* * *

**N/A:** _Sé que me van a mandar a matar y me van a lanzar tomates hasta que quede peor que un pizza, pero no tengo excusas más que_

_-Escuela_

_-Falta de inspiración_

_..Necesito un muso/a urgente T.T_

_Espero haya sido de su agrado, si no me mato u.u…_

_De verdad me cuesta mucho últimamente encajar escenas y ponerle coherencia.._

_No sé qué me pasa.._

_Les pido mil disculpas. ¡Billones!_

_Uchiha Sakura Uchiha: Me alegra muchiisimo que quieras que actualize "Una Canción de Amor" pero es que… aarrr. No sé qué me pasa con ese fic. _TT_. No puedo continuarlo, no sé qué hacer, estoy frustrada. Espero por fa entiendas, al igual que todos los que leen ese fic y esperan la conti, solo les pido paciencia, porque de que lo continuo, lo continuo. Estoy trabajando en ello. n.n_

**_Los Amo Con Toda Mi Alma... Es mi Primer Fic que llega a los 100 Reviews y los pasaron! Kami, los AMO! 130 Reviews.. Ya les dije que Los Amo? Gracias a todos!_**

_Por Favor. Les ruego me dejen un Review con su opinión así sean diez palabritas, plis, lo necesito._

_So.._

_¿Un Review?_


	9. Posesión

**Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece **únicamente** a Masashi Kishimoto**.**

**Resumen:** Ella era una de las más hermosas Geishas de todo Japón, pero ella tenía dueño. Una serie de sucesos le harán cambiar de amo, y éste le enseñará la diferencia entre el amor y la posesión. Pero claro, no todo es color rosa. .:SasuSaku:.

**Autora:**_ -Sakura-Star-_

* * *

**La Historia de una Geisha**

**Capítulo 9:** Posesión

* * *

Estaba aún sentada en el suelo con la boca semiabierta, pasmada, mirando a Sasuke con un profundo dolor reflejado en sus ojos...¿Acaso el beso que le había dado Sasuke había sido para provocar a Ryu?...Nada más pensarlo, su cuerpo empezó a temblar y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. _Como odiaba sentirse un objeto._

–¡¿Quién te crees que eres para besarla?!– reclamó, sus ojos ámbar brillando con furia.

Sasuke solo aumentó su sonrisa arrogante –Sasuke Uchiha– susurró altanero.

Ryu apretó sus puños, repitiendo esa acción con sus dientes. No iba a permitir que le arrebataran lo que tanto le había costado mantener y encontrar, porque ella… ella era _de él. _Pero antes de poder reclamar algo o siquiera moverse, alguien más cumplió con eso.

…

¡Plaaff!...

…

En un rápido salto, Sakura se había levantado con los ojos llorosos y muy, muy molesta, pegándole una fuerte bofetada a Sasuke. Ambos hombres quedaron paralizados, sin poder ocultar la sorpresa. Ryu, después de que ésta se le pasara, sonrió con sorna.

– ¿Y a ti que te pasa?– le gritó el joven de ojos negros a Sakura mientras se tapaba la mejilla roja por el golpe. Su miraba demostraba cuan sorprendido y molesto se encontraba.

– ¿A mí?– murmuro apretando sus puños con frenesí, sus ojos escondidos tras el flequillo. Sentía la adrenalina recorrer rápidamente cada espacio de su cuerpo.

Sasuke levantó una ceja, extrañado por el tono ahogado y molesto. De pronto, ella alzó la vista dejando ver su expresión contraída y sus ojos llorosos

–¿Cómo te atreves a hacer tal cosa?– murmuró. Había intentado que su voz sonara firme y enojada, pero lo que salió de su boca fue un susurro quebrado por el dolor. Sasuke frunció el seño, más confundido.

–Pensé que lo había hecho por otra razón, pero…– calló, incapaz de delatar las verdaderas intenciones mal disfrazadas del pelinegro y volvió a bajar su rostro. Negó con la cabeza, y antes de que cualquiera de los dos jóvenes pudiera llegar a detenerla, se marchó de allí.

Ryu le dirigió una mirada de odio a Sasuke y se fue tras la chica. S_u chica. _Éste frunció los labios, pensando que ese peli plateado se había entrometido en el peor momento y había complicado todo más de lo que ya estaba.

Estaba seguro de que Sakura lo había malinterpretado todo, o eso pensó que había querido transmitir esa bofetada. Gruñó. Tantos días le había costado animarse a darle un beso, y todo se arruinaba. Incluso llegó a pensar que era un presagio, una advertencia.

Una que le indicaba que no debía acercarse más a la chica. Pero… cuando esas palabras se mezclan con su nombre, la excitación y las ansias de un nuevo reto no le dejan echarse para atrás…ya no.

**°o°o°o°o°o°**

Hace medio minuto que había dejado de correr, porque sus piernas ya no podían más… o simplemente porque ya se estaba cansando de que siempre sucediera lo mismo.

Ya no quería huir, no quería llorar, no quería, de algún modo, que las cosas siguieran así.

En un principio todo parecía tan simple, tan fácil… pero ahora le tocaba regresar al infierno que había sido su vida antes de encontrar a Naruto y a todos los demás.

Por primera vez se sentía en un hogar de verdad, en uno en el cual podía levantarse y ser atendida, sin descuidar sus deberes, por supuesto. En donde podía hablar trivialidades y estudiar el comportamiento del que había sido aislada desde pequeña. Algunas cosas eran tan nuevas…

Pero no todo lo nuevo era bueno. Ese dolor que surcaba su pecho constantemente era algo que, claramente, nunca quiso conocer. Y por supuesto, no sabía mucho de lo que respecta al amor y todo lo relacionado con éste, pero estaba segura de que no a todos les pasaba igual.

Se sentó en una banca que encontró por allí, y suspiró. Aún sus piernas temblaban un poco, al igual que sus manos. Tenía varias decisiones que tomar, y lo único que intentaba era escapar de ellas. Sentía pena de sí misma.

Con respecto a la primera… sabía que no podía escapar de los brazos de Ryu, no mientras éste la quisiera con él. Y la segunda… no estaba muy segura de esa. Sasuke le gustaba, mucho. Quizás demasiado...Pero ella no quería ser un juego, un pasatiempo, un de vez en cuando. Ella quería un para siempre, y al parecer Sasuke no estaba dispuesto a dárselo. Ya había sido –y lastimosamente seguía siendo– el juguete de Ryu… no iba a aceptar lo mismo del pelinegro.

Escuchó unos pasos que iban perfectamente coordinados hacia donde ella estaba, y volteó, curiosa. Se encontró con Ryu, el cual tenía un aspecto tenso… molesto. Se sentó a su lado, rígido, lo cual la puso nerviosa. ¿Por qué no había podido irse y buscar a otra? Ella no quería nada con él.

–No sé si sea mi imaginación, pero creo que le prestas más atención a ese chico de la que deberías…– murmuró, su cuerpo aún tieso como una piedra.

Sakura tragó saliva, buscando aclarar su garganta, la cual desde hace unos minutos notaba seca. De pronto, sintió como agarraba su barbilla no muy delicadamente, y la hacía girar su rostro. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, y su boca levemente abierta por la sorpresa de una acción tan repentina.

En los ojos de él había rabia, molestia, pero sobre todo_: posesión. _Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, provocando que temblara levemente. No le gustaba que la mirarán de esa manera…_No le gustaba que él la mirara así._

–Joven Ryu…– susurró, intentando zafarse del agarre, o por lo menos bajar la mirada. Esa manera en que la observaba no le gustaba nada.

–No hace falta que te recuerde a quien le perteneces ¿verdad?– habló con voz áspera.

Ella negó con la cabeza, aterrada por el aspecto que tenía su _dueño _en ese momento. Se veía furioso… demasiado furioso.

–Me parece bien que aún no lo recuerdes, porque es algo que no cambiará nunca, Sakura– murmuró acercando su cara peligrosamente –Tú… eres solamente mía– exhaló con una voz terriblemente baja, juntando sus labios con los de la chica.

Hacía tanto que no los probaba… Eran adictivos, provocadores. No, no solo sus labios… todo ella era así. Pero al percatarse de que no le correspondía, gruñó y mordió levemente su labio inferior. Ella reaccionó por el dolor, y comprendió que tenía que hacer… lo que se supone que debía hacer.

Así que correspondió el beso sin muchas ganas, solo para salir del paso. Pero Ryu no quedó satisfecho solo con eso. Deslizó su mano libre por su cintura, atrayéndola hacia él. Luego, movió la mano que tenía en su barbilla hasta su mejilla, ejerciendo presión para que no pudiera romper el beso.

Sakura se quejó, sintiéndose sofocada, asfixiada, pero él no se detuvo hasta quedar satisfecho del todo. Cuando pensó que ya era suficiente –por lo menos por ahora- , le permitió separarse de él y la miró triunfal. Al fin podía estar junto a esa presencia que lo hacía sentir tan varonil, tan poderoso.

En cambio, Sakura estaba aterrada… era la primera vez que la besaban de esa forma y aún le costaba normalizar su respiración. Le asustó demasiado ese beso. Había sido excesivamente agobiante, sofocante. Aún exhalando e inhalando con irregularidad, miró de soslayo a Ryu, quien tenía de nuevo esa expresión seria.

–Solo nos quedaremos dos días más…– anunció el joven levantándose –Tiempo suficiente para poder organizarlo todo… y así te despidas de tus amiguitos– concluyó, mirándola seriamente con el ceño levemente fruncido.

–Es… es muy poco– susurró, más para sí que para él; pero aún así el chico lo escuchó y eso lo enfureció.

–Si nos quedamos más, estoy seguro de que ese descarado encontrará la manera de volver a besarte, o peor aún… tú a él– exclamó, apretando los puños

Ella bajó la cabeza.

–Quizás…Joven Ryu– lo llamó.

–¿Uhm?– volteó, sin rastro de otra cosa más que inexpresividad

–Y… si resulta que… yo, digo a mí… bueno me g– intentó explicar, pero fue cortada inmediatamente.

–Ni se te ocurra decir lo que sea que vas a decir– interrumpió –Vámonos, tenemos que empezar a empacar. Por lo menos tú– ordenó, esperando que ella se pusiera de pie.

Lo hizo sin muchas ganas, recibiendo inmediatamente el brazo posesivo del peli plateado por su cintura. Como odiaba sentirse de su propiedad.

**°o°o°o°o°o°**

Hoy era el día en el que Eichi se despediría de todos, para marcharse a su pueblo de nuevo. Le alegraba haber encontrado la inspiración que buscaba, pero por otro lado, también le entristecía que le dejara; más hora que nunca.

–¿Enserio tienes que irte?– le preguntó, cuando llegó hasta donde ella estaba para despedirse.

–Sí. Es una lástima, pero es así– suspiró, resignado. Cuando abrió sus ojos, la ternura que había en ellos hizo sonrojar una vez más a Sakura –Jamás te olvidaré, eres una persona muy especial para mí. Te quiero Sakura– seguidamente le besó la mejilla y la abrazó lo poco que la paciencia de Ryu le permitió.

–¡Cuídate mucho Eichi-kun!– le gritó, cuando se alejaba en la parte de atrás de una carreta, mientras entonaba una alegre melodía con su hermosa flauta, llenando a todos de energía y sonrisas.

Pero esa sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Sakura al ver la carreta desaparecer por el horizonte. Si que iba a extrañar a Eichi. Todo lo que había hecho con él. ¡Era tan injusto!

Pero ¿quién era ella para detenerlo? Nadie. Así que se limpió las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos y respiró profundamente. Tenía muchos problemas con los que tratar en este momento. Solo esperaba volver a encontrar a Eichi alguna vez. Al voltear, la mirada de Ryu estaba furiosamente clavada en ella. Tragó saliva, e intentó recuperar la compostura.

–¿No me digas que ese te gustaba?– soltó, sin la más mínima consideración. Ella negó con la cabeza rápidamente. Quería que Eichi llegara de una sola pieza a su pueblo.

–Menos mal– susurró, viéndola de soslayo para luego volver su vista al frente.

Aprovechó ese momento para girar levemente la cabeza y observar a Sasuke de brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados. Parecía tenso. ¿Qué estaría pensando?

–Vámonos, tenemos que prepararlo todo, mañana partiremos– recordó, trayendo de nuevo aquella profunda tristeza.

–Sí, Joven Ryu– asintió, pasando de largo con la cabeza gacha. Sabía que si veía los ojos de Naruto, los ojos de Temari, de Ino o Hinata… lloraría. Apretó sus manos, metiendo cada una en la maga del brazo contrario. Así nadie notaría sus puños cerrados…

**°o°o°o°o°o°**

Al llegar a la casa, Ryu se retiró unos momentos para hablar con Tsunade. Ella se quedó en el patio, viendo como el Sol se ocultaba poco a poco. Había tanto que quería hacer antes de marcharse. Es más, no quería marcharse. Solo que la nostalgia le traía recuerdos de esas cosas que tanto ansió hacer; pero ya no importaba. Estaba segura de que desde ahora se convertiría en la sombra de Ryu. Suspiró, derrotada y triste.

Cuando Ryu terminó del hablar con la mujer, salió en busca de Sakura. A lo lejos la vio, y emprendió el camino hacia donde ella estaba. Era el momento de hablar. Caminó por los pasillos, girando y atravesando el patio. Pero al llegar a lugar dónde había creído ver a Sakura, no encontró a nadie… Estaba solo.

–¿Dónde se metió esta niña?– se preguntó rascándose la cabeza, con una ceja levantada. Dio un vistazo más antes de encogerse de hombros y darse la vuelta para seguir buscándola.

Sakura miraba a Sasuke sin perderse ni un detalle. Estaba contra un árbol, sus manos casi inmóviles por la presión del otro cuerpo y su boca tapada por la mano del chico; el cual miraba con los ojos entrecerrados hacia donde Eichi desaparecía. Cuando éste se dispersó del campo visual de ambos, el pelinegro retiró su mano de la boca de la chica y suavizó la presión que ejercía contra su cuerpo.

La miró, como si no pasara nada

–Me dijeron que te ibas– comentó, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

–Pues… si– aún estaba molesta con él, pero por alguna razón la rabia se esfumó al ver sus ojos; tan profundos y diferentes. Qué vergüenza sentía de sí misma al no poder controlar ni sus propias emociones.

–¿Es todo?... ¿Piensas irte así, sin más?– interrogó, frunciendo el seño. Su voz sonaba molesta.

–¿Cómo …?– preguntó, no entendiendo a lo que se refería.

–Después de haberme besado, de haberte confesado… ¿Piensas dejarlo todo solo porque él lo dice?–

–¿Qué más puedo hacer, Sasuke?– cuestionó con cierta molestia –Además... tú nunca correspondiste mis sentimientos– le recordó

–Lucha. Nadie es de nadie, Sakura– contestó la primera pregunta… lo demás, no lo respondió

–Eso no es lo que dice el contrato– confesó

–Es solo un pedazo de papel…– murmuró, perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

–¡Un pedazo de papel que decide a quién le pertenezco!– gritó con furia. ¿Acaso no entendía que de ese papel dependían muchas cosas?

–Tú no le perteneces a él, ya no– susurró con voz áspera.

–¿Qué hablas?– preguntó, relajándose, desviando toda su atención hacia ese tema.

Él la acorralo contra el árbol, acercándose peligrosamente.

–En el momento en que te enamoraste de mí tu corazón, tu cuerpo y alma pasaron a ser míos, para mí… O por lo menos eso es lo que deseas… ¿no es así?– ella no contestó. Sabía que era cierto –¿Ves?– susurró.

Ella bajó la mirada, apenada.

–Pero, es que yo…– comenzó, pero su situación le golpeó de frente –...Es tarde. No es algo que yo pueda cambiar... – agregó.

–Por supuesto que puedes… El problema aquí es otro– la miró, sus ojos brillando con ira y cierto despecho –La realidad es que no quieres...

Sakura le miró sin saber que decir. Sus ánimos desvaneciéndose poco a poco. Sabía que podría desmentir lo que había dicho Sasuke...es más, gustosamente lo haría, pero intuía que si decía algo, todo sería simplemente palabrería, porque en realidad comprendía que no podía escapar de las garras de Ryu. Su ligadura impedía que pudiera actuar acorde con su corazón, y aunque le doliera, tenía que ser así. Así le habían enseñado.

–¿Y cómo se supone que haré eso?– preguntó en tono suave, casi un susurro, más por curiosidad de saber si en realidad había una pequeña luz, un rallo de esperanza.

El chico sonrió de medio lado con sorna. Sus ojos se entrecerraron con diversión, astucia y picardía. Una de sus manos se elevó hasta la altura de su mentón y con el dedo índice le subió un poco la barbilla.

–Escapa conmigo. Nos perderemos por un tiempo- le ofreció, seductor.

Sakura suspiro al oír sus palabras. Como le encantaría poder seguirlas al pie de la letra. Pero sería mentirse de la manera más cruel. Pues alimentaría unas expectativas que eran del todo improbables. Más improbables de lo que se temía.

–Todo es más complicado de lo que nunca llegué a pensar... – susurró sin atreverse a mirarlo de frente –Ahora lo entiendo... Perdóname, Sasuke– se liberó de sus brazos y sin más se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar de regreso mientras amargas lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por sus pálidas mejillas.

Sasuke quedó de pie con la mirada hacia el suelo, inmóvil. Apretó sus dientes y sus puños; su cuerpo se tensó inmediatamente. Tras soltar un "Tsk" golpeó, con el puño de lado, el árbol. ¡Todo se estaba yendo a la basura!. No iba a dejar que ese estúpido se la arrebatara… ¿Pero si es lo que ella quería?.

Con tan solo pensar eso, el desconcierto surcó débilmente su rostro serio. Quizás había dejado pasar demasiado tiempo. Tenía que pensar y actuar rápido… Tenía unas ocho horas para pensar en algo, para intentar una cosa más antes de que se fuera. Antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

**°o°o°o°o°o°**

Sakura, al oír los pasos de alguien se limpió las mejillas y se restregó los ojos, intentando borrar la evidencia de las lágrimas; aunque sabía que sus ojos estarían rojos al igual que su nariz.

Cuando bajó las manos de su rostro, se encontró a pocos metros de ella a Ryu, quien la miraba desaprobadoramente. El rostro del joven estaba serio; demasiado.

–Mañana partiremos temprano– anunció en la misma postura que antes. Nada en su rostro cambió –Espero tengas todo listo para entonces, porque no pretendo dejarte acá ni un minuto más– susurró venenosamente.

Ella, luego de unos segundos, asintió cohibida. Siguió avanzando para poder dirigirse a su habitación a recoger lo poco que tenía, pero al pasar al lado del peli plateado, éste la detuvo, sosteniendo con firmeza su brazo derecho.

–Escúchame bien Sakura– habló, claramente molesto –Tú me perteneces únicamente a mí. Eres solamente mía, porque así se decidió hace muchos años. Al menos que yo decida cambiarlo, seguirá siendo así ¿entiendes?– habló firme.

Ella volvió a asentir, haciendo una pequeña mueca de dolor por el agarre del joven.

–Eso quiere decir, que sin importar lo que tú quieras, eres mía, para mí. Por eso no voy a permitir que te acerques más de lo debido a ese niñato– ordenó, pronunciando la última palabra con desprecio –Si me desobedeces, prometo que jamás volverás a verlo, porque no vivirá más en este mundo ¿está claro?– preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

–Sí, Joven Ryu– afirmó con voz entrecortada. Esas palabras habían provocado escalofríos en todo su cuerpo.

Él la abrazó por la cintura como siempre lo hacía: con propiedad, afán, deseo… con _posesión_. Tomó con su mano la barbilla de ella y elevó su cabeza de manera que sus rostros quedaran más cerca –Espero jamás olvides a quien perteneces, porque de ahora en adelante me encargaré de recordártelo siempre– prometió. Luego la besó profundamente, y así como la tomó en sus brazos, la soltó y siguió caminando quién sabe a dónde.

Ella se quedó allí, de pie. De pronto, al sentir el frío se abrazó a sí misma. No sabía si era la brisa o los escalofríos que le provocaron las palabras de su amo lo que provocaron que temblara de esa manera.

Ryu y Sasuke eran tan diferentes.

Sasuke era frío, indiferente; pero tenía su lado seductor, inteligente y diferente.

Y Ryu era algo no normal. Él era una persona mucho más ambiciosa que lo que le había contado que era el pelinegro. Era una persona que hacía lo que quería y también presentía que si no cuidaba sus acciones, Sasuke podría resultar afectado de todo eso. Estaba segura de que Ryu movería tierra, cielo y mar para cumplir lo antes dicho; solo por desobedecerlo.

Porque él, el era la persona más _posesiva_ que había tenido la desgracia de conocer.

* * *

**Valeria:** _¡Way!_ Lo pude terminar gracias a _Ali_, porque aún estoy en estado "no puedo escribir con coherencia más de tres líneas". (Traducció al español: Hiatus). Más ahora que me vienen exámenes de Lapso (los de todo lo visto en ese período, que a ese tiempo ustedes los llaman trimestre o algo así) Trabajos, expos y tengo una Galería "Si alguien sabe algo interesante sobre **_Jane Austen_** por favor comuníquemelo :) Atte: La gerencia xD." En el Review o con un MP, por favor.

Gracias a todos aquellos que comprendieron mi mensaje, porque otros no entendieron, pero bueno, no había mas nada que hacer.

Y ¡hey! fíjense cual publiqué... El que tenía años sin pasarse por aca xD. Quiero mucho este fic porque es el segundo (no contando uno que borré) que hice 3.

Me despido, espero les haya gustado. Ahora es que la cosa se pone candente. Jojojojojojo xD. Espero desbloquearme pronto, y poder escribir una vez más como tanto me gusta.

_So..._

_¿Un Review?_


End file.
